Solo una Chispa
by Andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: AU. "No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75 Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"
1. Capítulo I

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**La verdad es que no esperaba que el capitulo anterior tuviera algún review, por lo que me hizo muy feliz leer el de Samantha136, ¡gracias chica! **

**Bueno, nada de esto es mío. Quizá un poco la trama, y habría que poner ojo en eso. Esto nació solo en un momento en el cual leía En Llamas y dije "¿Y si...?"**

**Ya saben. Katniss escucha el dictamen de Snow del tercer Vasallaje. Sale corriendo. Intenta ir al bosque, no puede, va a una casa abandonada y luego ingresa a la casa de Haymitch. Justo en ese momento, este fanfic comienza.**

* * *

Cuando entro a su casa, me sorprende encontrarlo de la manera en que está. No está borracho, al menos, no demasiado. Está sentado en uno de esos sillones de cuero que se encuentran en nuestras habitaciones de la televisión, aunque claro, lo ha movido y ahora está justo frente a la puerta, impidiéndome el paso, también.

-¿Qué dice de ti.-pregunta, sin siquiera darme tiempo para reponerme de la carrera que acabo de correr de la casa abandonada a la suya. Sin embargo no me mira, de pronto, el reloj que descansa sobre la puerta principal se le hace muy interesante-, el hecho de que el Chico haya estado exactamente hace cuarenta y cinco minutos aquí, en el mismo sitio que estás tú, pidiéndome que te salve de todas las formas posibles?. _"¿Ocupa su lugar, Haymitch, porque, en igualdad de condiciones, preferiría que fuese Peeta y no tú el que tuviese la oportunidad de seguir con vida?"_ Ridículo.

Termina, con una asquerosa imitación de mi voz. Y me muerdo el labio, porque es justamente lo que quiero, aunque no puedo decirlo de esa forma, ya que, de una forma u otra, Haymitch ahora también es familia.

-Cierra la puerta tras de ti y sígueme.-no me da tiempo a decir palabra, por lo que cierro la puerta y comienzo a seguirle, escaleras arriba. Siempre pensé que las casas de los Vencedores eran todas iguales, pero las similitudes entre mi casa y la de Haymitch llegan solo hasta la mitad de las escaleras. Arriba, se conforma solo por un largo pasillo, sin puertas. Y justo en el centro del pasillo, en el techo de este hay un gran agujero, el cual tiene colocado una escalera de manera estratégica para subir. Sin siquiera girarse a explicarme, sube y yo tras él. Una vez en este piso superior, que reconozco como una especie de entretecho, nos dirigimos hasta una esquina, donde hay otro agujero. Quizá es por eso que la casa de Haymitch siempre me ha parecido tan helada, pienso.

Entramos en el agujero y nos encontramos finalmente en el techo. Él se sienta y yo hago lo mismo, a su lado.

-Aquí no hay riesgos de que nos escuchen, lo he comprobado con Cinna el día anterior a la Gira de la Victoria.

-¿Cuándo…?

No me da tiempo para preguntar, porque levanta su mano, haciendo que me detenga. Luego suelta un suspiro.

-Sé lo que quieres. Y también lo quiero, se lo debemos.

-Sí. Se lo debemos.-repito, con un nudo en la garganta-, pero yo… Haymitch, tu sabes que yo no quiero… que tu…

-No quieres que yo muera, pero aún así crees que se lo debemos.-completa por mi y saca una pequeña botella con licor de su bolsillo. Se la quito de las manos y tomo un sorbo largo, y luego otro. Se queda mirándome sorprendido. Sabe horrible, pero de pronto, siento que mi cabeza y mi lengua están mucho más despejadas-, y sí, se lo debemos. Por lo que te comenzaré a contar mi pequeño plan.

Alzo una ceja y suelto una risotada.

-Quién lo diría, Haymitch Abernathy ideando planes.

Me quita la botella con brusquedad de la mano.

-Nada más de alcohol para ti, preciosa.-dice enfadado. Cierra la botella y la vuelve a guardar en un bolsillo de su chaqueta-, en fin. En todos mis años como mentor, podrás notar que nunca hice un excelente trabajo, que digamos, hasta el año pasado. Aunque claro, los primeros años sí que me esforzaba, por lo que me leí los estatutos de los Juegos del Hambre un par de veces, ya sabes, para hacer un trabajo decente.

Ríe con amargura y yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Estatutos?

-Reglas, preciosa. Y como lo pudimos comprobar el año pasado, cuando alguien se ofrece como voluntario la elección hecha mediante sorteo, se va, ¿Cómo decirlo? A la mierda, más o menos.

-Créeme que eso ya lo sabía, lo que no entiendo es a dónde quieres llegar.

-Quiero llegar al punto es que cuando salga el nombre del chico, yo tomaré valientemente su lugar y no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Y qué harás en el caso de que salga tu nombre en la cosecha?

Haymitch ríe, cómo si lo que acabo de decir es realmente gracioso.

-Bueno, ahí está la genialidad de mi pequeño plan. Effie es quién lee los papelitos, ¿No?.-espera hasta que asienta con la cabeza para continuar, y cuando lo hace, su voz es unos tonos más ronca-, le pediremos a ella que mienta en caso de salir mi nombre. Que lea el de él.

Él, siempre tan directo. No me ha dado tiempo de pensar en las posibles falencias, siquiera.

-Pero…

-No hay peros. Es un buen plan. El Capitolio está amarrado de pies y de manos, ya que no pueden admitir públicamente el hecho de que han metido mano en el sorteo. Tampoco puede desaparecer uno de nosotros, porque durante todo ese tiempo, seremos el centro de la atención mediática. Sinceramente, sé que el chico lo hará bien. Actúa bien, es carismático y lo más probable es que te consiga más patrocinadores actuando como si muriera de dolor por verte allí, lo que será más o menos bastante cierto.

Suspiro, a medida de que cierro los ojos con fuerza. De todas las maneras posibles, siempre termino haciéndole daño a Peeta. Es inevitable. Es tan bueno que con cada movimiento que haga, sale herido. Pero es tan bueno que no reclama por ello, simplemente… sigue estando allí.

-¿Qué te pidió?.-pregunto, con la voz pequeña. Haymitch me mira con una ceja alzada y yo intento explicarme mejor-. Peeta, cuando vino, ¿Qué te pidió?

-Ah bueno.-mi mentor se encoge de hombros-, me pidió que te salvara por todos los medios posibles.

-¿Eso fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

-No. Me dijo que le debía una, y que por eso, le dejara ir contigo a la arena para asegurarse de que nada te pasaba. Le prometí que te cuidaría y no quedó conforme con eso. Debo darle un par de puntos, me amenazó cuando estaba más o menos sobrio y con mi cuchillo en la mano. Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero podrías vivir cien vidas y nunca merecerlo. Es un buen chico.

Y luego ríe. Y yo siento como me hundo más y más en mi propia miseria. Tiene razón, como siempre.

-¿Cómo lo harás con Effie?

-Tengo mis medios.

La respuesta está dicha en tono de "No preguntes más, niña", por lo que no lo hago. Me limito a mirar el distrito, empapándome con el olor que los bosques y el carbón del aire me ofrecen. Tengo aproximadamente tres semanas para aprovechar todo lo que pueda. Para poner en forma a Haymitch, para pasar tiempo con Peeta, para poder despedirme de mi familia.

Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi padre no hubiera muerto. ¿El nombre de Prim habría salido en la cosecha del año pasado? Es increíble pensar que solo ha pasado un año. Abrazo mis piernas y coloco mi mentón sobre las rodillas, intentando apartar todos los pensamientos lúgubres de mi mente. Y si no hubiera salido, ¿Dónde estaría yo? Probablemente en el bosque, aprovechando el hecho de que la atención estuviera puesta en el Vasallaje. ¿El Vasallaje habría sido el que fue ahora? ¿Qué habrían hecho para remarcar el hecho de que ellos tienen el poder?

Suelto un suspiro y me quedo allí un rato, sin decir nada. Y Haymitch tampoco se mueve, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Será terrible para ti.-susurro, al cabo de un rato. Él vuelve a fijar su vista en mí y me apresuro en aclarar mi idea -, los conoces, a todos ellos. Es decir, para mí es malo pensar en matar a personas. Pero ellos son más o menos tus amigos.

Asiente y se queda mirándome fijamente. Luego de un rato, desvía su vista nuevamente hacia el horizonte y me responde.

-Será horrible, tienes razón. Los conozco a todos, y aunque no todos sean mis amigos, sé mucho de sus vidas como para pensármela dos veces antes de matarlos. Aunque, tengo que hacerlo, si quiero cuidar de ti, preciosa.

-¿Por qué lo harás?.-la pregunta se escapa rápidamente de mis labios, y hago nota mental de nunca más beber algo que esté en poder de Haymitch.

-Se lo prometí al chico. Además, aunque sean un par de inútiles, les tengo algo de cariño.

Es lo más cercano a una expresión de sentimientos por parte de Haymitch que he presenciado en toda mi vida, por lo que le miro asombrada. De pronto, caigo en cuenta que él está solo. Me siento estúpida y terriblemente egoísta cuando me doy cuenta, porque lo había obviado. Yo tengo a mi madre y a Prim, que aunque seamos una familia rota, es una familia al fin y al cabo. Peeta tiene a sus padres y a sus hermanos mayores. Sé que no es la mejor de las relaciones familiares, aunque su padre es un buen hombre. Y luego caigo en cuenta de que no sé nada sobre la familia de Haymitch, si es que tiene una. ¿Dónde están? ¿En el distrito, en la Veta? ¿Acaso los abandonó cuando se coronó Vencedor? ¿El Capitolio se encargó de ellos?

Tengo ganas de preguntarle, pero sé que no es el momento. Ni el lugar. Por lo que me limito a apartar la vista de su rostro para que no sea tan notorio mi asombro.

-También te tengo aprecio, Haymitch.

Asiente una sola vez y luego me evalúa con la mirada durante un rato. Llega a alguna conclusión y se levanta. Me toma del brazo y caigo en cuenta de lo realmente mareada que estoy.

-Nada más de alcohol para ti, preciosa.-repite, mientras me ayuda a entrar nuevamente a su casa.

-Ni para ti tampoco, precioso.-replico con sarcasmo. No suelta mi brazo y yo mentalmente le agradezco, ya que pienso que en cualquier minuto caeré a la nieve y me estamparé allí. Una vez que me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi casa, me dirijo nuevamente a él-, ven a comer con nosotras. Lo más probable es que mamá haya cocinado más de la cuenta. Debe ser un manojo de nervios.

Y el motivo por el cual lo es de pronto me golpea como una cachetada.

Haymitch me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Están muertas de miedo, no debo entrometerme.

-Oh, sí debes.-no sé por qué me enfado, si porque rechaza mi invitación o porque no quiero que se vaya tan rápido. De todas maneras, continúo-, hablaremos con mamá sobre una dieta para ponernos en forma y alguna manera no tan horrorosa de que dejes el alcohol gradualmente.

-¿No que te conviene que esté en la peor situación posible?.-pregunta con sarcasmo, aunque de todas formas abre la puerta. Me acompaña hasta dentro, donde en efecto mi madre ha preparado más de lo necesario e invita a comer a Haymitch. Prim corre a abrazarme y permanece toda la cena a mi lado. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que el plan de salvación que acabo de escuchar de mi mentor no funcione y deba dar mi vida por proteger a Peeta. Porque así será.

Pienso entonces en qué hará el Capitolio con mi familia si es que salgo viva de esa arena. En la noche, y mientras platico con Haymitch en una de las habitaciones de invitados sobre cómo manejar a Peeta, me termino el contenido de su botella. El efecto es inmediato, porque mi mentor debe llevarme a rastras hasta mi dormitorio y depositarme sobre mi cama.

Apenas me percato como Prim se encarga de arroparme y se acurruca a mi lado. No tengo claro si es por la presencia de mi hermana o los grados de alcohol en mi sangre, pero esa noche, no hay pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, tengo un dolor de cabeza del demonio. Lloriqueo hasta cuando llego a la cocina y mi madre me prepara una bebida extraña con plantas del bosque que ayuda inmediatamente. Me informa que por la mañana pasó Peeta, que quiere que me dirija a la casa de Haymitch. Me pasa una pequeña botella con el mismo contenido para el viejo borracho. Le doy las gracias, y antes de salir de la casa, rodeo la mesa y le doy un abrazo. Nunca es tarde para mejorar las relaciones, me digo.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos de la casa, escucho gritos proviniendo de ella. Me apresuro a entrar y lo que encuentro hace que alce una ceja. Haymitch amenaza a Peeta con su cuchillo de mano, mientras que el panadero tiene las manos levantadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, aunque con el rostro sereno.

Él se apresura a explicar:

-He botado por el desagüe el licor que tenía guardado en la cocina. No podemos tolerar que se mantenga ebrio.

-Tiene una botella de algo fuerte en su chaqueta. Aunque yo que tu no intento quitársela, al menos, no aún.

Sonrío un poco y le guiño uno ojo.

Peeta niega con la cabeza, mientras me mira de arriba abajo y Haymitch suelta un bufido, muy parecido a los que suelta Buttercurp.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?-pese a que su voz suene despreocupada, puedo notar el pequeño hilo de ansiedad que deja traslucir. El hecho de que esté allí hace flaquear un poco mis resoluciones sobre no llevarlo a la arena, pero me limito a mirar alrededor cuando le contesto.

-Vamos andando.-murmuro a medida de que arranco las sabanas que mi mentor utiliza para repeler la luz del sol. Luego me dirijo al dueño de la casa y le lanzo la botella que tengo en mis manos. Contra todos mis pronósticos, la toma en pleno vuelo y la examina detenidamente-. Lo envía mi madre, hace maravillas con el dolor de cabeza.

Él no duda en abrir la botella y tomar todo su contenido de un solo trago. Lanza un suspiro de alivio y luego nos mira de hito en hito.

-¿Y bien, chico? ¿Cuál es tu esplendido plan de acción?

El hecho de que Haymitch mencione _un plan_ hace que mis mejillas se pongan coloradas y mire el suelo. Casi puedo sentir como pone los ojos en blanco y susurra "No seas tan obvia, preciosa", sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo. Peeta coloca una bolsa que no había visto que tenía al lado de su pierna ortopédica en la mesa y la abre. Dentro se encuentran un montón de artefactos de un gimnasio lo suficientemente portátiles.

-Debemos entrenar.-su voz es firme, como cuando habla para las audiencias. Haymitch suelta otro bufido y yo asiento con la cabeza-, dentro de dos semanas y cuatro días, dos de nosotros seremos tributos y el otro mentor. Y luego dos de nosotros volverán al distrito. Debemos de estar preparados, por lo que nada de alcohol. Para ambos.

La alusión a la noche anterior no se me pasa inadvertida, por lo que entrecierro los ojos.

-Haymitch puede conseguir más alcohol en este transcurso de tiempo.

-No, no puede. Le he advertido a Ripper. También le he pagado y amenazado con delatar con los Agentes de la Paz.-se encoge de hombros y su sonrisa se me antoja a esas de los villanos de las películas del Capitolio. Entrecierro aún más los ojos-. Necesito que nos conozcamos más aún. Formemos un equipo, una familia, nos debemos ayudar, y tengo un par de ideas con el alcohol de Haymitch. También lo comenté con tu madre y me ha dado formas de que abandone el alcohol en el tiempo justo. Será duro, pero está controlado.

Y como si Peeta fuera un brujo, su presagio se cumplió. A la perfección.

El cuerpo de Haymitch protestaba claramente a la hora de entrenar. Era fuerte, sí, pero los años de no hacer nada más que beber le pasan la cuenta. Sin embargo, al cabo de una semana, unos cuantos vómitos y unas cosas que le inyectó mi madre, se encontraba en forma. O lo suficientemente en forma que se puede encontrar alguien de su edad, en abstinencia y enfadado la mayor parte del tiempo. Un día le pregunto cómo es que su hígado o sus riñones no colapsaron. Me contesta que lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero cada vez que sucedía, de una forma u otra el Capitolio se enteraba y los arreglaba. Dijo algo sobre matarlo pero aún así mantenerlo con vida. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y creo que Peeta le fulminó con la mirada mientras me abrazaba, pero no logro estar segura.

Y esa es otra de las cosas que se cumplieron del presagio de Peeta: nos convertimos en familia. Si hablamos sobre ser amigos en la gira de la Victoria, nuestra relación dio un paso más allá en las horas que dedicábamos incansablemente a la preparación física y mental. Cuando sentía que colapsaba, sus grandes brazos siempre estaban allí, protegiéndome. Lo que minaba con fuerza mi resolución de mantenerlo alejado de la próxima arena. Por las noches, en mi cama en la habitación que había tomado como mía en la casa de la Villa de los Vencedores que me habían asignado, pensaba mucho en eso. Era egoísta querer llevármelo conmigo solo para que me sostuviera cuando yo no fuera capaz de continuar.

Pero lo que lograba reafirmar mis creencias de que se debía mantener alejado de la arena era el hecho de que lo podía ver morir frente a mis ojos. Yo no quería eso. No, por nada del mundo. Si estaba a salvo en el Capitolio, siendo nuestro mentor, que se mantuviera allí. No podía ver morir al chico del Pan.

Es un día Domingo cuando llaman a la puerta de Peeta. Queda solo un día para que lleguen las cámaras del Capitolio y es Gale quién entra a la casa. Por un momento, creo que golpeará al dueño de casa y la idea se me hace terrible. También se me hace terrible que lo haya olvidado por completo desde que anunciaron el cambio de reglas para el Vasallaje. Y por eso abro los ojos, asombrada cuando mi amigo levanta la mano y mi ex falso prometido hace lo mismo y se la estrecha. Este último le da las gracias por venir.

Miro a Haymitch extrañada y él solo se encoge de hombros mientras replica:

-Los dos caballeros, el con pata de palo y el con arco se han unido para proteger a la princesa preciosa.

Peeta le dirige una mueca y Gale pone los ojos en blanco. El moreno nos mira.

-Peeta me ha pedido que les enseñe más sobre trampas. Creo que Katniss no tendría problemas, pero les debo enseñar a ustedes dos. Aún así, hay varias que Catnip no conoce.

Es inevitable, cuando dice mi estúpido apodo le saco la lengua, como una niña pequeña. Él solo sonríe de lado, pero puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Me doy cuenta que mis ideas de huir con él por el bosque eran muy idiotas.

Le seguimos hasta el patio de atrás y nos quedamos hasta las últimos momentos antes del toque de queda practicando. Cuando intenta no aceptar las monedas que le ofrece Peeta, ambos argumentamos que ha perdido el único día que le puede dedicar a la caza. Aún así, debo utilizar el nombre de Posy para que acepte.

En el momento en que toma las monedas, Peeta arrastra a Haymitch al interior de la casa, con una excusa pobre que ni yo misma creo. Comprendo que quiere darme un momento a solas con él. Entonces entiendo que la bondad de Peeta no tiene límites, cosa que ya sabía con anterioridad.

-Odio admitirlo, pero es un gran tipo.

La voz de Gale reproduce casi a la perfección el hilo de mis pensamientos, por lo que asiento. Luego me tiro en el pasto, mirando al cielo, donde el naranja del atardecer mezclado con purpura y rosado me roba el aliento. Es hermoso. Y creo que no he presenciado los suficientes atardeceres en mi vida.

-Volverás al Distrito.-la fiereza de su voz me llama la atención, por lo que le miro fijamente. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una chispa extraña revolotea en sus ojos-. El Capitolio no tiene el control de todas nuestras putas vidas, maldita sea.

Me siento de golpe en el suelo y miro a mi alrededor, asustada. El Patio trasero de la casa de un Vencedor no es el sitio más seguro para hablar del asunto.

-Oh, cállate, Gale.-suspiro y meneo la cabeza lentamente. Él suspira y se sienta a mi lado. Pasa uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y yo me tenso, a la espera de que algo malo pase. Algo que yo no pueda controlar.

-Tranquila, no haré nada. Tampoco soy tan estúpido.

Asiento mientras vuelvo a mirar el cielo. Cuando hablo nuevamente, me sorprende que mi voz suene tan chiquita.

-¿Irás el día de la Cosecha?

-Aunque quisiera, no podría ir. Tengo doble turno ese día. De seis de la mañana a diez de la noche. Imposible asistir.

Intento ignorar el "aunque quisiera", pero fracaso, estrepitosamente. Silenciosas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y aunque el brazo de Gale siga atado a mis hombros, no hace nada por limpiarlas.

Cuando su brazo abandona mi cuerpo, siento como una parte importante de mi se va. Aunque no se va toda de golpe, porque me doy cuenta que fue una clase de proceso. Este era el último apéndice de Gale que quedaba en mí. Y duele, aunque no tanto como imaginé. Gale se comenzó a ir, a escapar de lo que suponía era mi control en el momento en que el nombre de Prim salió sorteado. Es algo que ya sabía, por lo que no debe angustiarme. Aun así lo hace. Se mantiene de espaldas a mí cuando dice:

-Adiós, Catnip.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo allí, mirando el cielo. Intentando que las horas no pasen. De lo siguiente que soy consciente es que unos brazos grandes y fuertes, los de Peeta, me toman con firmeza y me arrastran hasta su casa. Una vez dentro me permito pensar en que una cosa tan estúpida como mis sentimientos no debe ocupar espacio en mi cabeza. No cuando me debo preparar para ir a la arena.

Aún así, las lágrimas no dejan caer por mi rostro. Soy mínimamente capaz de darme cuenta de que Haymitch se fue y que Peeta me avisa que ya ha llamado a mi madre. Cuando me sienta en el sillón y se me queda mirando fijo, le indico que se siente a mi lado. Una vez que lo hace, me acurruco en sus brazos y no digo nada.

Porque no es necesario que lo haga.

En sus brazos encuentro la paz suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez en dos semanas logro soñar sin pesadillas donde imagino los lugares a dónde me llevaran. Y sueño, por raro que parezca. Sueño con mi padre, que me toma en sus brazos y me canta como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Recorremos el bosque, donde yo le pregunto una infinidad de cosas.

Justo antes de despertarme, me rodea con sus grandes brazos y me asegura que todo estará bien.

De lo poco que recuerdo de él, sé que mi padre nunca me mentiría.

Y realmente espero que ahora esté diciendo la verdad.


	2. Capítulo II

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, y de antemano, perdón por el retraso, pero creo que ya me he excusado lo suficiente, ¿o no? Ya saben, colegio, preuniversitario, trabajo, notas, salud, blablablá, basura. **

**Nada es mío. Todo es de SC.**

* * *

Cuando despierto, los brazos de Peeta siguen alrededor de mi cuerpo. Aunque se ha cambiado ropa, a una mucho más formal. Eso me hace recordar que ese día llegarán las cámaras del capitolio, ávidas de información sobre los amantes trágicos.

Estiro un poco los brazos e intento despejar el sueño de mi cabeza. Peeta me mira por unos instantes y sé que se muere por preguntarme por Gale, pero no quiere herir mis sentimientos.

-Se ha despedido de mí.-le explico, pese a que no ha preguntado nada. Él asiente lentamente-, él solo quería despedirse bien.

-Gale es… bueno, al fin y al cabo. Solo quiere protegerte.

-No ha pasado de allí.-suelto con rapidez. No sé por qué, pero no quiero que Peeta piense que pasaron cosas que en realidad no fueron-, no me ha besado ni nada. Con suerte me ha tocado.

-Tampoco es el momento para preocuparse de esas cosas.-su voz suena extrañamente ronca, pero no me permito pensar en el motivo-, afuera está lleno de fotógrafos. Haymitch les ha hecho creer que has llegado muy temprano, por lo que si te preocupa, la inocencia de tu imagen está asegurada.

Sus palabras están tan cargadas de sarcasmo que no puedo evitar soltar una risotada. Él me responde con una sonrisa ladeada y me ofrece su brazo.

-Quieren que desarrollemos un par de entrevistas. En tu casa, para darnos el aire de que en realidad todos somos muy felices y la cosecha es una de las cosas en las que no pensamos. Aunque cuando lo hacemos, nos descomponemos.

-¿Y tu familia?.-la pregunta escapa tan rápido de mi boca que no me permito frenarla. Peeta hace un gesto extraño con la mano y una mueca con su boca.

-Mamá no ha dejado que nadie salga de la panadería hoy. Se llenará, y ellos también están llenos de entrevistas. Eso sí, bien temprano papá nos dejó galletas.

-No sé si te lo he comentado antes, pero el día de la cosecha del año pasado, tu padre me dejó galletas. Y también me prometió que cuidaría de Prim.

Peeta sonríe a medida de que apoya la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Sé lo que piensa: en cuanto se abra la puerta, estaremos obligados a parecer completamente enamorados y tristes por nuestro desgraciado desenlace. Yo aprieto su brazo débilmente, dándole a entender que abra la puerta.

-Mi padre es un buen hombre.-murmura, mientras abre la puerta. Es inmediato: las luces de los flashes nos ciegan por unos instantes y por primera vez me alegro de estar frente a las cámaras. Porque no debo mostrarme estúpidamente feliz por el hecho de ser una Vencedora.

Pese a que nos llenan de fotografías, ninguno de esos periodistas nos habla. Quizá tengan órdenes de no hacernos hablar. Quizá no y solo no se les ocurre qué preguntar.

Cuando entro en la casa que me asignaron, me sorprende que esté tan llena de gente. Aún faltan tres días para la cosecha, por lo que es raro ver a tantas personas del Capitolio por aquí. Aunque tampoco sabría decir qué es raro, y qué es normal en nuestra situación. Supongo que nada lo es.

Nos encontramos con Haymitch hablando con mi madre en la cocina. Se ríen. Y caigo en cuenta que ellos tienen la misma edad, que perfectamente Haymitch pudo haber conocido a mi padre. Quizá ser su amigo, porque ambos eran de la Veta.

Luego me golpeo mentalmente por llegar siempre tarde a las conclusiones importantes.

Haymitch nos mira y sonríe, algo extraño. A veces, aún no me acostumbro a verlo tan sobrio. No es que cambie mucho su rostro o su cuerpo, porque aún tiene una panza a la que él mismo ha denominado _regalona_ y su cabello sigue siendo un caso perdido, pero sí lo hace la expresión de su rostro y su postura. Nos indica que nos sentemos en la mesa de la cocina y luego llama a Prim. Una vocecilla retorcida desde el fondo de mi mente me dice que algo así habría pasado si mi padre nunca hubiera muerto. Desecho la idea y le levanto el dedo del medio mentalmente a la voz de dentro de mi cabeza.

Sentamos y comemos un desayuno muy atrasado. Cuando entra Effie en la habitación le dirige una extraña mirada a Haymitch y sé que han hablado sobre el plan, y que este funcionará. Por poco no me desinflo del alivio en ese mismo instante. Comienza a hablar sobre que hoy será un día muy _muy_ importante y luego nos da el detalle de todas las actividades que se realizarán en mi hogar. Entrevista por separada. Entrevista con Peeta y Haymitch. Entrevista con Peeta. Por algún motivo, no tengo una entrevista a solas con Haymitch. Lo dejo pasar. Mejor, me digo.

Mamá y Prim parecen intimidadas ante la cantidad de palabras que Effie dice en una sola frase. Se ven pequeñas arrinconadas en la esquina de la mesa y no puedo evitar pensar en que no puedo dejarlas solas. Gale se preocupará de ellas, lo sé. Porque pese a que se haya despedido de mí, debe cuidarlas. Es algo así como un acuerdo. Pero no sé qué tanto podrá cuidarlas desde la mina.

La solución a mis problemas llega rápido a mi cabeza. Y cuando llega me dan unas increíbles ganas de vomitar, tantas, que Peeta me alcanza un vaso con agua.

_Es simple, solo mata a todos rápidamente. _

Después de terminar de desayunar, Effie nos toma a Peeta, Haymitch y a mí y nos manda a nuestras correspondientes habitaciones, las de ellos, en sus correspondientes casas, claro. Me sorprende cuando Peeta me rodea con sus fuertes brazos antes de que suba la escalera. Sin embargo, la sorpresa desaparece cuando siento nuevamente flashes sobre nosotros.

Cuando me separo, veo como sus ojos silenciosamente me piden perdón. Yo solo asiento levemente.

Y aunque no lo quiera admitir, el contacto con él se siente bien.

En la cama de mi habitación encuentro un conjunto precioso. Es sobrio, nada de brillantes o colores extravagantes. Sino todo lo contrario, es negro, simple, pero aún así hermoso. Es como si gritara el nombre de quién lo diseñó en cada centímetro de tela.

-Cinna…-susurro, mientras tomo el conjunto entre mis manos.

-Hey, Chica en llamas.-la voz de mi estilista me sobresalta un poco. Alzo la mirada y le encuentro. Sus ojos oscuros están rodeados con un poco de un brillo dorado. Es inevitable, corro hacia él y le rodeo con mis brazos. Cinna es una de las personas con las cuales me permito ser yo misma-, ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Horribles.-mi respuesta no le desanima, aunque sea tan cruda. Él me sonríe para darme ánimos.

-Durante las entrevistas, debes mostrarte destrozada. Esto es lo peor que te puede estar pasando, digo, tenías una vida prometedora por delante. Pensabas en casarte, tener doce hijos con el amor de tu vida y que tu carrera como diseñadora fuera al menos, un apéndice de lo que es la mía.

Suelto una risotada con las palabras de Cinna, ante lo que él me revuelve el cabello con cariño.

-Pedí ser yo quién te arreglara para el día de hoy, sin equipo de preparación.

-Gracias.

Y son unas gracias sinceras. Vuelvo a abrazarlo. Nunca he sido una persona muy de piel, es más, no soporto contacto humano. Pero… es Cinna. La única persona del Capitolio que he conocido y está más o menos cuerda. Además, dentro de unos días iré a, literalmente, morir.

Me viste y me maquilla en silencio. Tampoco es como si yo quisiera enterarme sobre lo que ha sucedido en el Capitolio y él sabe lo que he hecho todo estos días. Cuando me miro en el espejo, me sorprende encontrarme tan… normal. Un pequeño delineador hace que mis ojos se vean ligeramente más profundos. Nada de brillo en los labios. Creo que es solo mi impresión, pero podría jurar que el maquillaje resalta un poco mis ojeras.

-Te ves bien, Chica en llamas.

Me sonrojo y miro hacia el piso. Suspiro. En realidad, pasaría de las entrevistas.

-Por cierto, este conjunto lo has diseñado tu.-le miro impresionada y él me guiñe un ojo-, es sobrio porque con la noticia lo único que has hecho ha sido diseñar. Aunque no se te ocurre demasiado, ya que tienes la mente llena de preocupaciones. Intentas expresar tus sentimientos a través de la tela, del dibujo.

Alza un puño en el aire y se seca una imaginaria lágrima. Sonrío de lado y sacudo la cabeza.

Sí, Cinna es una de las mejores personas del mundo.

Las entrevistas pasan sin pena ni gloria. No tengo que fingir demasiado, ya que la sola idea de pensar en que quizá Peeta entre en la arena y no pueda salvarlo me descompone. Cuando nos toca la entrevista juntos, veo como uno de los periodistas se seca, literalmente, las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa cuando Peeta me toma la mano. En el momento en que le saco la lengua luego de una broma, el periodista se quiebra y llora desconsoladamente. Por extraño que parezca, termino consolando al periodista del Capitolio que llora por la situación de los amantes trágicos del Doce y de que la suerte no está de nuestro lado.

Llámenlo ironía.

A la hora de almuerzo le pregunto a Prim por qué no ha asistido a la escuela. Ella me explica que hasta que los Juegos de este año no terminen, las clases están canceladas. No así los horarios en la mina, que se han duplicado para todos. Me imagino a Gale, bajo tierra, incluso el doble del tiempo que debe estar especulado. Me lo imagino sufriendo, bajando por esas asquerosas minas y preguntándose si en algún minuto su padre pasó por los mismos pasillos que él. Si cuando pasó por esos pasillos pensó en él o en sus hermanos. Si su padre se ahogó de la misma forma en que lo hacen los mineros luego de una gran faena. Y la imagen que se forma en mi cabeza hace que las lágrimas corran por mi rostro. Peeta, el bueno de Peeta, me rodea con sus brazos y me susurra palabras de aliento. Él no sabe que lloro por mi mejor amigo, por su sufrimiento. Por el mío propio. Él piensa que lloro por los juegos.

Aunque quizá sí lo haga, un poco.

Durante las noches siguientes, Peeta se queda a dormir conmigo. Lo que agradezco, de veras. Los periodistas arman un revuelo ante el hecho, por lo que le preguntan a mi madre. Ella aclara que confía plenamente en Peeta, que es un buen muchacho y no se atrevería a hacer nada indebido en la habitación contigua a la suya. Además, _a los pobres chicos solo le quedan unos cuantos días de paz_.

Cuando mi madre pronuncia esa frase, las extravagantes personas del Capitolio lloran a moco tendido.

Los días restantes para la cosecha pasan como un borrón. Los periodistas toman fotografía de todo lo que hacemos. Y con Peeta nos toca fingir, un poco. Ir de las manos tomadas a la panadería de su familia. Hablar un poco con el señor Mellark. Presenciar como los hermanos mayores de Peeta se burlan de él, aunque con cariño. Como pelean como críos tirados en el suelo. A Peeta mismo explicándole a los periodista que fueron sus hermanos mayores los que le prepararon más para los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo que los profesores de los entrenamientos anteriores a los Juegos del año pasado. Pienso en que si mi padre no hubiera muerto mi relación con Prim sería más o menos así. A la madre de Peeta no se le ve por ningún lado, y su esposo la excusa diciendo que se encuentra mal del estomago.

También toman fotografías de una cena familiar en mi casa, donde Peeta está invitado. Mi madre hace un buen papel de suegra, debo reconocerlo. Le da una porción de pastel extra cuando mi supuesto ex prometido pregunta, aunque le dirige una mirada severa cuando este me da un beso en la mejilla. Prim es toda sonrisas y miradas dulces hacia la cámara, tal como le enseñó Cinna. Si está triste no lo demuestra, y no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ha madurado mi pequeña hermanita.

El día anterior a la cosecha, los periodistas se dividen en tres. Siento pena por el grupo que le toca a Haymitch, ya que este no hace mucho al no poder beber alcohol y se nota a kilómetros que les desilusiona no estar con uno de los amantes trágicos. Los de mi grupo me piden si podemos ir a ver al resto de mi familia. Me pregunto a qué se refieren hasta que una de ellas (que tiene el cabello morado) me dice entre risitas tontas que le gustaría ver a mi guapo primo. Les respondo que lo más probable es que esté trabajando en la mina y me responden que el Presidente Snow, tan bueno que es, ha dado órdenes especificas de que hoy no trabaje para poder despedirme como se debe. Intento que la consternación de mi rostro pase por alegría. Lo ha hecho apropósito. Que Gale sufra al verme partir, tratándome como una prima, no como su mejor amiga.

Mientras camino hacia la casa de Hazelle les invento que ella era la hermana mayor de mi padre. Cuando llegamos a su casa, una sonriente Posy nos recibe. La tomo en mis brazos y comienzo a dar vueltitas con ella. Pierdo el equilibrio y antes de que las dos nos estampemos en el suelo, los fuertes brazos de Gale nos atrapan.

-Hey, cuidado chicas.

Por un segundo, me permito pensar en qué habría sucedido si mi padre y el de Gale no hubieran muerto y el nombre de Prim nunca hubiera salido en la cosecha. Lo más probable es que no tuviera tantos miedos relacionados con el matrimonio y los niños. Me casaría con Gale. Mi padre lo aprobaría, incluso. Tan cazador. Iríamos los tres al bosque. Tendríamos niños como la pequeña Posy, pequeños, de ojos grises y muy chillones. Seríamos extrañamente felices, dentro de lo que se puede ser feliz en el Distrito Doce. Peeta nos miraría de lejos. Porque claro, en mi pequeña ensoñación él tampoco fue nunca a los Juegos. Sufriría. Pero terminaría casándose con alguien que su madre aprobara. Él también sería todo lo feliz que se puede ser en el Distrito Doce.

Pero la ensoñación dura solo un segundo, el segundo que Gale demora en ponernos de pie. Porque nuestros padres sí están muertos, el nombre de Prim sí salió en la cosecha y me da pavor eso de casarme y tener hijos. Lo golpeo en el hombro y él me sonríe forzadamente. Es tan buen actor como yo.

Me acerco a Rory y le doy un abrazo. Luego voy donde Hazelle, quién roja de la vergüenza me pregunta si se me ofrece algo de comer, a medida de que los periodistas no dejan de sacar fotografías. Me niego y todo lo risueña que puedo estar allí, me siento en el sofá como si fuera un día como cualquier otro.

Hablo sobre cosas inventadas y Hazelle sigue el ritmo de mi conversación. Debe de tener algún parentesco con Peeta, porque esa mujer realmente miente muy bien. Gale permanece sentado al otro lado del sofá, demasiado tenso y estirado como para encontrarse cómodo. Aunque nadie pregunta y creo que es porque piensan que está triste por la partida de su prima favorita. Justo antes de irme, abrazo a toda _mi familia_. Cuando estoy entre los brazos de Gale, susurro desesperada:

-Prométeme que las cuidarás, que harás todo lo que puedas…

Él solo asiente mientras frunce el ceño. Esa parte de nuestro trato implícito está intacta.

Me siento más ligera mientras camino de vuelta a la Villa de los Vencedores. Cuando entro en mi casa, me sorprende que el equipo de periodistas no lo haga conmigo. Effie sale de la cocina y explica que nadie debe estar conmigo hasta el momento de la Cosecha. Ordenes del presidente. Mientras dice "nadie" sus ojos vuelan hasta el lugar en donde está la casa de Peeta. Siento un nudo en la garganta. Asiento. Effie me mira y las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos. Me sorprendo, solo un poco. Por un instante pienso en que está triste por el hecho de que justo cuando su trabajo se ponía interesante me mandaran a matar. Pero no. Cuando me abraza, dice que está orgullosa de su vencedora. Así como de Peeta y de Haymitch. Logro ocultar mi sorpresa muy bien.

Aquella noche no duermo. Me dedico a mirar como los colores en el cielo cambian, sin enterarse de que pronto moriré. Sin enterarse que quizá el plan de Haymitch no funcione y deba dar mi vida por proteger a Peeta. Me pregunto de hace cuanto tiempo el cielo permanece allí, sin enterarse de nada. Quizá incluso antes de la tercera Gran Guerra, en esa donde todos los seres humanos decidieron que lo mejor era exterminarse los unos a los otros por un poco de agua bebestible. No entiendo mucho de historia, ya que en la escuela no explicaban demasiado de eso. Pero aún así, recuerdo que mi padre me lo explicó, una vez. Los humanos agotaron todos sus recursos importantes, como el agua. Me explicó incluso que el agua que existía ahora era consecuencia de décadas de trabajos de personas de gente que había pertenecido a lo que ahora era el Capitolio. Aún así, no me sirve de mucho saber que un antepasado de alguien del Capitolio nos salvó de morir de sed. Ellos ahora celebrarán mi muerte con bombos y platillos. Y las de Peeta o Haymitch. Y las de todos los otros tributos.

Antes del amanecer, me levanto de mi cama. Voy hasta la habitación de Prim y la observo dormir. Se sacude ligeramente y su ceño está fruncido. ¿Tendrá pesadillas? No quiero… despertarla. Quiero que duerma todo lo que pueda dormir. Me vuelvo a fijar en todo lo que ha cambiado dentro de un año. Su rostro se ha alargado, y me parece mucho menos infantil que antes, incluso sus trenzas de siempre le dan un aire más maduro. Si yo he sufrido, ¿Cuánto ha sufrido ella? Cuando comienza a removerse incluso más que antes me retiro de su habitación.

En el pasillo, encuentro que mi madre está por salir de su habitación. Me mira durante unos instantes.

-¿No dormiste?

-No pude.-susurro, a medida de que le indico que baje las escaleras conmigo. Ella me sigue de cerca.

-Yo tampoco pude dormir. ¿Te vestirás?

-Iré con esta ropa a la Cosecha, tampoco es algo que tenga que celebrar con ropas bonitas de Cinna.

Ella asiente y bajamos en silencio. Una vez en la cocina, me apoyo en la mesa. De pronto, un recuerdo llega a mi mente.

-El otro día, hablabas con Haymitch.

Ella alza la vista del café que se prepara. Asiente con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Era amigo de tu padre, hablábamos… sobre él.

Abro tanto como puedo los ojos. Quizá por el hecho de que mi padre, en algún momento, fuera amigo de Haymitch. Quizá por el hecho de que mi madre lo mencionara, ya que nunca, desde que salió de su estado zombie lo había hecho. Meneo levemente la cabeza.

-No lo sabía.

-Vivieron juntos en la Veta desde que eran pequeños. Meses después de que saliera coronado Vencedor rompieron la mayor parte del contacto. Aunque tu padre, mensualmente, le llevaba algo de la carne que cazaba. Ellos… eran muy unidos. Tanto como Gale y tú, quizá más, ya sabes, ambos eran hombres. Haymitch me contó cosas que no sabía sobre él.-una sonrisa triste aparece en su rostro, junto con una pequeña chispa en sus ojos.

Cuando pequeña pensaba que algún día entraría un nuevo hombre en la vida de mi madre. Soñaba con que mi madre saliera de su depresión gracias a él y que yo, aunque no podría ni quererle una mínima parte de lo que había querido a mi padre, le habría tenido respeto.

Pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que no habrá otra persona para mamá. Donde sea. En la Villa de los Vencedores, en la Veta o en la Zona Comerciante. Para mi madre solo existe mi padre, incluso muerto.

Un sentimiento extraño me recorre entera. No sé darle un nombre a ciencia exacta. Pienso en Peeta, pienso en Gale. Pienso en Gale, pienso en Peeta. Pienso en mi madre, en mi padre, en el Señor Mellark. Sé que son cosas sin importancia, que no deben tenerla, no ahora, no justo antes de la cosecha. Pero aún así, no puedo evitar pensar en los dulces ojos azules de Peeta, en la mirada de admiración que a veces me solía dirigir Gale.

¿Es eso? ¿Acaso los quiero?

¿A ambos?

Freno el pensamiento en seco. No es algo de lo que tenga que pensar, no precisamente ahora.

Y quizá, si pensamos y recapitulamos un poco en mi suerte, nunca.

Cuando Prim despierta, apenas unos minutos después de terminada nuestra conversación, corre escaleras abajo y se abraza a mí. Desayunamos en silencio y luego las dos rubias de la casa se aferran a mi pequeño cuerpo. Despliego una gran cantidad de besos en la frente de mi pequeña hermana. Respondo cariñosamente los abrazos de mi madre con apretones. No es momento de sacar viejos rencores del pasado a traslucir.

Las tengo entre mis brazos tanto tiempo como puedo. Sé que me despediré como se debe de ellas más tarde, pero no puedo dejar de aprovechar cada momento que tengo a su lado. Unos agentes de la Paz llegan y tocan con fuerza la puerta. Se llevan a mi familia, diciendo que se necesita de la presencia de todas las mujeres y niños en la Cosecha. Prim esta vez no llora. Mi madre posee un extraño brillo de fortaleza en sus ojos. Sé que estarán bien, y al menos, mientras yo viva, estarán cómodas en la casa de la Villa de los Vencedores. Sé también que en sus bolsos tienen comida no perecible suficiente como para un año. No pasarán hambre, además, Gale las cuidará.

Pasa una hora hasta que los agentes de la Paz vienen por mí. Cuando voy por el sendero de la Villa de los Vencedores y por el rabillo del ojo, veo como sacan en igualdad de condiciones a Peeta y a Haymitch. Este último me sonríe, un poco burlón.

La información que me dio mi madre hace poco hace que lo vea de una manera distinta, por lo que él alza una ceja. Yo sacudo la cabeza.

Llegamos a la plaza principal y me dejan en una extraña clase de cerco, dónde soy la única. A unos metros a mi izquierda dejan a Peeta y a Haymitch. En la primera fila veo a mi madre, a Prim y a Magde. También están los hermanos pequeños de Gale, incluida la pequeña Posy, que mira todo con sus ojitos abiertos como platos y con lágrimas en ellos. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Effie está allí, aunque realmente, no. Parece ida, incluso diría que nerviosa. Sé lo que piensa, sé lo que tiene que hacer y aún así no puedo evitar pensar que nos abandonará. Que no arriesgará el pellejo por Peeta.

Luego pienso en el abrazo del día anterior. Effie quizá no sea la persona más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Confiable? No, no es eso. Aún así, no es la primera persona que piensas que te salvará. Pero Peeta siempre dice que, extremadamente organizada y controladora, en el fondo, es buena.

El video de este año es distinto. Nos cuenta lo mismo, sí, pero de alguna manera, logra que el enfoque sea distinto. Hablan sobre lo grande y poderoso que es el Capitolio. ¿Acaso creen que de esa forma controlarán los disturbios?

Alzo las cejas.

Cuando Effie lee mi nombre, se nota que intenta alargarse de alguna forma. Es extremadamente lenta al abrir el sobre, único, con mi nombre. También pronuncia con mucha delicadeza cada silaba de mi apellido, como si realmente alguien intentara escribirlo letra a letra y fuera muy difícil.

Me dirijo al mismo puesto del año pasado. Prim besa sus tres dedos centrales de la mano derecha y los alza al cielo. Mi madre repite el movimiento. Magde y Rory, al mismo tiempo, hacen lo mismo. Luego, lentamente, e igual que el año anterior, todas las personas del Distrito a quienes se les ha permitido asistir, lo hacen. Incluso la pequeña Posy.

-Y ahora… el turno de los varones.-Effie se acerca tambaleante hasta la urna donde solo hay dos pedazos de papel. Este año no intenta celebrar el hecho de que salga elegida. Menea sus caderas de vuelta al micrófono. Mira atentamente al papel por unos segundos, más de los que yo creo necesarios. Y los pequeños habitantes del Distrito Doce parecen pensar lo mismo, porque susurran entre ellos.

Miro a Haymitch por unos instantes. Mira en dirección a Effie y pone los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, luego me sonríe confiado.

-¡PEETA MELLARK!

No espero a ver la cara horror de Peeta. Ni como Haymitch se ofrece de tributo por él. Ni como mi ex mentor me guiñe un ojo mientras sube. En realidad, no espero a ver ninguna de esas cosas, pese a que lo haga.

Yo solo me limito a soltar todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones, en un gran, gran suspiro.

Me permito cerrar los ojos y generar una sonrisa ladeada mientras las lágrimas corren de todas maneras por mi rostro, por Haymitch.

Pero no importa. El Chico del pan se encuentra a salvo.


	3. Capítulo III

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, infinitas gracias 3 :D! No saben lo que me encanta ver la buena recibida que ha tenido el fanfic. Es una idea que viene rondandome la cabeza desde hace mucho, y como un guest adivinó por ahí, sí, esto seguirá hasta lo que es Sinsajo y el final del libro. Tengo muy claro como quiero que acabe todo, pero no les diré nada (buajajajajaja). Como spoiler solo puedo decir que algunos que en la trama original tenían cierto final ahora tendrán otro y viceversa ;) **

**(Brasil tenía que perder...)**

**Nada de esto es mío. Todo pertenece a la rubia y buena escritora de Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta. Él es mío. (Kiks Cullen, realmente me ha encantado tu review, besosss compatriota mía)**

* * *

Sin embargo, la calma no me dura demasiado.

(Y entiéndase, tampoco la sonrisa).

En cuanto Haymitch y yo nos encontramos sobre el escenario y nos damos la mano, los agentes de la Paz nos toman por los hombros, con fuerza. Comienzo a gritar el nombre de Prim y el de mi madre, a sabiendas de que quizá es inútil. Me fijo, por el rabillo del ojo que Peeta es llevado de la misma manera al interior del Edificio de Justicia. Me sacudo y regalo patadas a los trajes de los Agentes de la Paz, retorciéndome para poder despedirme de una buena manera de Prim. No le dije que la quería. No le dije que intentaría volver con ella si las circunstancias se daban. Tampoco me despedí de mi madre. Ni le dije, que pese a que no olvidaba, en cierto modo, le perdonaba.

Dejo de intentar hacer algo cuando entramos al tren. Ahora, realmente es inútil. Caigo en unos de los cómodos sillones y dejo que las lágrimas se den paso con facilidad en mi rostro. Creo que Haymitch me susurra unas palabras de aliento a mi oído, aunque es difícil dilucidar si realmente es él porque su aliento característico no está allí. Luego de lo que me parece una eternidad, unos fuertes y conocidos brazos me rodean en un silencioso abrazo.

Me acurruco contra su pecho, sin querer mirarle a la cara. Sé que debe estar enfadado. Se lo pidió a Haymitch. En más de una ocasión lo comentó de pasada mientras entrenábamos. Él deseaba, realmente, ir a esa arena conmigo. Ahora se tendrá que limitar a vernos como un Mentor.

Durante horas, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Él solo me abraza. Yo solo me escondo dentro del calor de su pecho. Tampoco es que existan muchas cosas que deba decirle.

"_¡Hey! ¡Jodí tus planes! ¡Obsérvame morir dentro de un par de días a la hora de almuerzo!"_

Cuando Effie nos llama a cenar, no me muevo inmediatamente. Siento gran parte del cuerpo agarrotado y dolido por la incómoda posición en la que permanecí durante todo ese tiempo. En contra de mis silenciosos pedidos, Peeta se mueve, instándome a bajarme de su regazo. En ese momento, alzo la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos, azules, que me miran de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-Creo que…

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar.-comienza, y pone una mano a la altura de su cabeza, como llamando a la paz. Me limito a mirarlo-, pero… necesito hacerlo.

-Comprendo.

-Katniss, yo… te seré franco. Nada me da más miedo que vayas a esa Arena. Estoy muy enfadado con Haymitch. También contigo, aunque quizá nunca podré estarlo del todo.-asiento con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. A él, las palabras se le dan _tan_ bien. Por dos segundos, las conclusiones que saqué en la cocina de mi casa de la Villa de los Vencedores vuelven a entrar en mi cabeza. Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que no es el momento. Aún así, me sonrojo levemente. Una de sus manos, temblorosa, me acaricia la mejilla y yo no hago ningún movimiento. No le insto a que continúe, pero no me aparto-, cuidaré de ti, aunque sea lo último que haga. Si no estoy allí dentro contigo, haré todo lo humanamente posible para mantenerte con vida.

Es una promesa, lo veo en sus ojos fieros. Pero sé lo que implica, por lo que nuevas lágrimas se agolpan en mi rostro y un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

Haymitch debe morir.

Peeta parece seguir el rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque acuna mi rostro entre sus manos y asiente levemente.

-Lo sé.-susurra, mientras limpia las lágrimas de mi rostro-, es horrible.

Vuelvo a asentir, como si Buttercurp se hubiera comido mi lengua. Debo parecer una tonta, pero creo que Peeta no piensa eso. Los segundos se me hacen eternos, pero luego de unas cuantas eternidades, él me levanta de su regazo y me mueve hasta el vagón comedor. Esta vez, no me llaman la atención los lujos ni la gran cantidad de comida servida. Simplemente me limito a mirar la comida de mi plato. Pienso que dentro de una semana quizá pueda morir de hambre. Eso me hace dar el primer bocado a lo que está frente de mí. Me sorprendo al ver que es estofado de cordero.

Lentamente, alzo mis ojos hasta el sitio que se encuentra Haymitch. Me sonríe un poco, y pese a todo, su sonrisa sigue siendo una burlona. Cuando siento las lágrimas nuevamente en mi rostro, él deja sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se levanta a abrazarme.

Es raro. Todo eso. Yo misma llorando, Haymitch abrazándome. Luego Peeta levantándose y cubriéndonos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. Podría jurar, que en un momento dado, los tres estamos llorando. Es tan irreal, pero aún así, terrible. Peeta tendrá que quedarse fuera, intentando cuidarme. Si tiene la opción de elegir, eligiéndome a mí. Haymitch entrando en la arena, cuidando de mí. Ahora que sé que fue amigo de mi padre, creo entender un poco sus razones. Yo entrando en la Arena, intentando por todos los medios volver, pero sin querer afrontar que en algún momento dado, Haymitch morirá. Quizá yo misma presencie su muerte. O peor, la cause. Me aferro con fuerza a esos dos hombres, que sin darme cuenta, se convirtieron en partes tan importantes de mi vida.

Y una vocecilla en mi cabeza me llama estúpida por horas antes estar preocupándome de que si quería a Peeta o a Gale.

Cuando nuestro pequeño ataque de histeria termina, todos volvemos a nuestros puestos. Effie nos mira detenidamente, y una gran lucha parece desarrollarse al interior de sus ojos. Finalmente decide quedarse en silencio, mirando a su plato de comida como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta Tierra.

El resto de la comida transcurre en silencio.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Haymitch se va a su cuarto murmurando algo de demasiado licor en el ambiente, y que no es sano para la cordura de nadie. Se va con los puños cerrados a sus costados y golpeando las paredes. Le lanzo una mirada a Peeta y él me la devuelve, expectante.

Sin querer ser muy consciente de mis actos, le tomo la mano y le arrastro hasta la que tomaré como mi habitación. Cuando nos encontramos dentro, me mira con una ceja alzada. La verdad, es que ni yo misma sé qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Por una parte, sé que lleva todas las de ganar en la inexistente batalla que se libra al interior de mi cabeza, pese a que tan solo a unas semanas hubiera preferido a Gale. También sé que iré a la arena, que probablemente moriré. Que la gente del Capitolio llorará por las esquinas por nosotros. Y también sé que… él me quiere, pese a todo, y es casi inhumano el hecho de que no le diga, que quizá le correspondo.

_Quizá_.

Son demasiadas cosas.

-Debo ir a cambiarme, Katniss.

-Puedes cambiarte dentro del baño… de todos modos, creo que han dejado ropas para que ambos podamos dormir.-digo, señalando al closet. En el fondo creo que si sale las puertas se sellarán, o algo. Él parece entenderlo, porque asiente.

-Está bien, me cambiaré allí. Avísame cuando estés lista y dormimos juntos.

Sus palabras hacen que me sonroje, pero pese a todo, asiento con la cabeza. Él sonríe ligeramente y se mueve rápidamente hasta el baño, donde cierra la puerta de golpe y se pierde tras ella. Cuando suena el agua del grifo de la ducha comienzo a cambiarme. Incluso la ropa de dormir que nos ofrece el Capitolio es extravagante. Elijo el camisón que me parece más austero, aunque tiene pequeños diamantes incrustados en las amarras de la parte de atrás, y un arriesgado escote. Aunque no tiene transparencias, lo que es bueno.

Peeta pregunta si puede salir del baño y antes de contestarle, me río. Cuando sale, él trae una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y por unos momentos me permito olvidar por qué estamos en el tren. Se acerca a mi lado y me cubre con sus brazos. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento su corazón. Corre alocado, golpeando fuerte como un tambor. Y confirmo mi teoría de que debe seguir latiendo. Él juega con mi cabello, quizá sea muy temprano como para dormir, después de todo.

-Mañana volveremos a estar en el Capitolio.-la voz de Peeta suena extraña. Es grave, pero se puede deber a que está susurrando. Intento encontrar alguna emoción en su voz, pero no logro hacerlo.

-Sí…-la verdad, es que no tengo claro qué decir, ya que cada vez que abro la boca no digo nada muy bueno. Él suspira y deja de jugar con mi cabello.

-Y querrán saber cómo nos encontramos, exactamente.

-No quiero que se involucren en esto.-suelto con demasiada rapidez. Peeta suspira y menea levemente la cabeza.

-Tienen que hacerlo. Tu solo… muéstrate destrozada. Irás a la Arena cuando pretendías casarte, ¿quién en su sano juicio no estaría de esa forma? Los patrocinadores te mantendrán con vida, Katniss.

Frunzo el ceño y me levanto lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Los suyos lucen cansados, y de pronto, viejos. Como si Peeta no tuviera diecisiete años, sino, mínimo unos cuarenta. Transformo mi mano en un puño y comienzo a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Él solo alza una ceja y cuando creo que realmente le estoy haciendo daño, toma mi muñeca, inmovilizándome.

Pienso en golpearle con mi otro brazo, pero eso significaría perder el contacto con su cuerpo, que de alguna forma me tranquiliza. Inspiro y expiro tan fuerte que me imagino que soy un dragón que se dispone a ir por su presa.

-Suenas como… como…

-¿Haymitch?-pregunta, alzando una ceja. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero pese a eso, asiento con la cabeza y él se encoje de hombros-. Así es como debo hablar ahora, soy tu mentor, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí claro, hazme sentir mal hablando como un borracho solo porque te robé la diversión de ir a la Arena con nuestro plan malvado de confabulación en tu contra.

No sé si es la acumulación de emociones del día, pero es la oración más larga que he dicho en las últimas horas. Y no es nada agradable. Peeta frunce el ceño y analiza mi rostro por décima vez en el día. La culpa llega a mí de golpe, casi haciéndome daño.

-Katniss…

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho, sin querer encontrarme con sus ojos. Los míos, los cierro con fuerza. Lo que he dicho está mal y ambos lo sabemos. Mis mejillas se colorean y me aferro con fuerza a su camiseta.

-No te vayas.-susurro, mientras me atrevo a abrir un ojo, solo un para, levantar la vista y revisar su reacción. Su frente se arruga, pero parece más sorprendido que enfadado.

-¿Por qué me iría?

-Estás enfadado.

-No todas las personas del mundo son unas Katniss Everdeen, y creo que lo sabes.

Frunzo el ceño de nuevo, pero deja pasar el comentario, ya que yo he dicho algo peor solo segundos antes. Vuelvo a apoyarme en su pecho y suspiro, levemente –bastante- aliviada.

Su pecho vibra debido a lo ronca de su voz cuando susurra:

-De todas formas, debes prometerme que lo harás. Y no es por ir a los juegos, o que esté enfadado. Solo… vive, por favor.

Durante un par de horas permanecemos en silencio, sin decir nada. Pero sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente. Y con esa petición en la cabeza, me quedo dormida.

Me despiertan los gritos de Effie a través de la puerta, anunciándonos que estamos a una hora del Capitolio y que hoy será un día muy _muy_ importante. Peeta hace una imitación de su voz bastante buena, por lo que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Mi compañero sale de mi habitación y corro a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Parece que en la noche alguien dejó ropa suficiente como para un mes, toda extravagante y brillante, del Capitolio. Me decido al final por una camisa verde claro y unos pantalones negros. En el comedor ya se encuentran Peeta y Haymitch, sosteniendo una conversación que podría llevar cierto rato. Y Effie está ordenando los cubiertos de más grande a más pequeño, sin hacer caso a la conversación de los otros dos. Al parecer, no he sido lo suficientemente rápida.

-… no salgas de la habitación, ¿entiendes?-dice nuestro antiguo mentor mientras yo tomo una de las tostadas que se encuentran sobre la mesa. Peeta frunce el ceño.

-¿Y los patrocinadores?

-Chico, de eso nos encargamos Preciosa y yo.

Peeta me mira por unos instantes y sé que ambos estamos pensando lo mismo: considerando que él no estará en la arena y yo no soy la persona más carismática del mundo, me costará mucho más que el año anterior convencer a los patrocinadores gastar dinero en mí.

-Está bien-rezonga el de cabellos oscuros, quizá pensando lo mismo que nosotros-, puede que tengas la oportunidad de dar un par de entrevistas cuando te las ofrezcan. Si eso sucede, no dudes en tomarlas.

-¿Y si en ese tiempo les sucede algo y yo no los estoy viendo?

Haymitch bufa, pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige a mí.

-Te dije que Chico era demasiado complicado, no debí de habértelo prometido.

Yo le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nunca mencionaste nada al respecto.

-Quizá estabas demasiado enfrascada en tu plan de salvarle que no me prestaste atención.

-Te recuerdo que el plan fue más tuyo que mío.

-Oh, ya sabes, Chico también tocó mi única vena sentimental, tal como lo hizo contigo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, cuadro mis hombros y me preparo para contestar cuando Peeta se aclara la garganta.

-Sigo aquí, por cierto.

Mis mejillas se colorean y bajo la vista hacia mi taza con leche que está delante mio. Siento como Haymitch estira los brazos y vuelve a prestar su atención a Peeta.

-Tendremos aliados este año, y ellos, tienen mentores. Que te ausentes media hora en la noche mientras dormimos no le hace daño a nadie.-¿Aliados? ¿Formar un equipo conformado más allá de Haymitch? Frunzo el ceño. Nuevamente, nuestro antiguo mentor parece seguir el rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque su vista está nuevamente sobre mí-, sí, Preciosa. Tener aliados te mantendrá más o menos viva. Eres la carnada de todos ellos, lo sabes. Los distritos tomaron tus bayas como un signo de rebeldía. El presidente igual. Los otros vencedores solo como un acto idiota, que de paso los puso a todos en camino a una muerte segura. Te conviene tener un par de ellos de tu parte.

-Pero no creo tener la suficiente confianza en ellos como para…

-No se trata de confianza, maldita sea. Se trata de que sobrevivas, y si andar en la arena con otras personas en las que no confías pero de todas maneras salvaran tu estúpida vida ayuda en algo, pues hazlo.

Me quedo en silencio mirando al rostro de Haymitch. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Peeta toma una magdalena y se la lleva a la boca a la vez que Effie se remueve inquieta en su asiento.

Nuestra escolta se aclara la garganta y estira su espalda. Los tres la miramos, atentos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir en sintonía. Yo tengo mi peluca dorada, Katniss su pin, quizá podría conseguirle algo a los chicos-Effie habla lentamente, como lo hace cuando se encuentra afectada por algo. Al pensar en sintonía, pienso en Peeta y clavo mi vista en sus ojos. Intento grabar su color en mi retina. Él me devuelve la mirada.

-¿Dices algo así como todos tener símbolos?

Effie pestañea varias veces y asiente con fervor. Haymitch vuelve a bufar, aunque no reclama. Peeta y yo seguimos con las miradas conectadas y él hace un pequeño gesto de aprobación. El tema queda zanjado. Somos equipo.

Como cada vez que llegamos al Capitolio, una multitud nos espera en la estación, enloquecida. Puede que suceda muchas veces en mi vida, pero realmente nunca logro acostumbrarme a esa sensación. Cuando salimos del tren, Peeta me cubre con sus brazos protectoramente, lo que hace que la multitud solo enloquezca un poco más. Podría jurar que un par de pelucas coloridas terminan en el suelo y un par de tipas chillonas se desmayan.

Es increíble hasta donde llega la estupidez humana.

Nos dirigimos al Centro de Entrenamiento y una vez ahí vamos directamente a nuestro piso. Nada de detenerse a saludar con sonrisas en el rostro o cosas por el estilo. En cuanto veo a Cinna me permito correr hacia él y abrazarlo efusivamente. Peeta hace lo propio con Portia y Haymitch solo se encoge de hombros, lo que produce risas entre nuestros equipos de preparación. Luego Cinna le hace señales a Haymitch y ambos se van a conversar en la habitación de este último. Miro con una ceja alzada a Peeta y él solo se encoge de hombros.

Vemos los videos de las Cosechas y recordamos a algunos nombres. Peeta arranca las hojas de la libreta de los Vencedores que no fueron seleccionados y hace nuevas notas, como quienes se ofrecieron como tributos o quienes fueron sencillamente cosechados. Me llama la atención el hecho de que a Cecelia, del distrito 8, le deban arrancar a los niños de sus brazos. Un nudo en mi garganta se forma y no logro darle una razón específica. Peeta al notarlo me rodea con los brazos, tal como lo hace cada vez que quiere tranquilizarme. Y funciona.

Effie llega hasta nuestro lado y comienza a hablar sobre mil y una cosas, a las que realmente no le prestamos atención. Cuando finaliza su discurso menciona lo emocionada que está por sus Vencedores, con lágrimas en los ojos. Peeta le contesta que no podría encontrar en el mundo a una mejor escolta para prepararnos a los juegos. Luego de sus palabras, Effie se retira de la habitación alegando que es demasiado para ella.

Cinna y Haymitch regresan, el primero haciéndome señas para que lo acompañe. Debe prepararme para el desfile. Me despido de Peeta con un apretón de manos, a él no deben de arreglarlo tanto, no al menos como el año pasado, al no ser tributo.

Paso el resto de la tarde con mi equipo de preparación. Reclaman por el vello de mis piernas, que ha crecido. Me inyectan un par de cosas, entre ellas una sustancia que me permitirá no ovular en el mes. Permitirá que no sangre como condenada si es que llega la fecha en la Arena. Nunca ha estado en mis planes tener hijos, pero aún así es irritante que el Capitolio se meta hasta en esos pequeños detalles.

Tardo un par de horas en darme cuenta, pero la usual vitalidad de mi equipo de preparación parece haber desaparecido. Usualmente, logro hacer que sus voces suenen como un murmullo bajo y molesto, de allí a que me demore tanto el ver las expresiones de sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede?

Esas simples palabras parecen ser una mecha que prende la bomba, porque de pronto todos estallan en lágrimas. Les miro, aterrada por si hice algo que causara esa reacción, pero en ese momento entra Cinna, con un espectacular vestido negro y los manda fuera.

-Perdona eso, Chica en Llamas-le miro sin comprender y él se apresura a explicar-. Están de muerte. Por primera vez en sus cortas carreras han tenido algo de protagonismo y el hecho de que vayas nuevamente a la Arena… quizá también tengan algo de afecto por ti, pero quién sabe.

Suelto una risita.

-Oh, entonces, ¿Tú entras dentro de la primera o la segunda categoría?

-La primera, por supuesto. Ahora que te espera ese destino creo que puedo hacer un par de maravillas antes de despedirme de ti-pone los ojos en blanco y me dedica una sonrisa cálida. Tomo el vestido y lo observo con cuidado.

-¿Lo de las llamas sigue de moda?

-La verdad, es que nunca pasa.

Y así parece, porque cuando la noche cae, Haymitch y yo nos encontramos vestidos de similar manera. Pero él no parece ser carbón, sino más bien un trabajador de la mina, aunque con un vestuario mucho más bonito. Le pregunto a Cinna el por qué y él solo se encoge de hombros mientras contesta que Haymitch no es el prototipo de Vencedor bello, por lo que no quiso someterlo a esa clase de humillación. El hombre solo suelta una carcajada.

Mi vestido es ceñido al cuerpo, aunque no como el del año pasado. A su lado, el del año pasado podría parecer un vestido de una niña de kínder. Parezco una brasa brillante, como si estuviera sacada recién de un asador. El dorado se entremezcla con el rojo y el naranjo, por lo que literalmente, _soy un carbón en llamas_.

Cuando Effie intenta acompañarnos en el ascensor, Haymitch le suelta que no necesito ninguna niñera. La de la peluca dorada le lanza una mirada herida, aunque no reclama. Le echo un vistazo a Peeta. Viste de negro y el color hace un contraste significativo con su cabello de color claro, al igual que sus ojos. El recorre con la vista todo mi cuerpo y un leve color carmín cubre sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. El hecho no me inmuta. De hecho, intento pasarlo de largo, por lo que tomo el brazo de Haymitch y lo arrastro hasta el ascensor.

Una vez dentro y con las puertas cerradas, Haymitch me mira con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?-espeto, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-El Chico se te ha quedado mirando…

-Ya.

-… y estoy seguro de que a ti no te molestó en absoluto…-

-Calla, Haymitch.

-… lo que es bastante interesante.-al finalizar me mira con una sonrisa acentuada de la anterior, de oreja a oreja, yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Pienso en que debería explicarle lo que pienso sobre Peeta. O lo que creo que pienso, al menos. Pasan los segundos mientras le doy vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, pero las puertas de ascensor de abren antes de que alcance a tomar una decisión, y Haymitch me dirige hasta donde están los carruajes. Allí ya se encuentran gran parte de los Vencedores, los que conversan entre ellos. Unos ríen. Un par se abrazan. De pronto, me siento como un pino en medio de un bosque de robles. Yo no pertenezco a allí. Soy demasiado joven, demasiado nueva y causo demasiados problemas.

Mi compañero de distrito rápidamente se va a conversar con un hombre de piel morena, con un muñón donde debería ir su brazo izquierdo y ubicado al lado del carruaje más cercano al nuestro. Lo reconozco como Chaff, el viejo vencedor del 11 que sale en algunos resúmenes de los juegos bebiendo en compañía de Haymitch. Este último me hace señas para que vaya a su lado, pero decido ignorarlo. Él es el que quiere tener aliaos, no yo.

Quizá esta clase de pensamientos antisociales me lleven hacia una muerte segura. Y hago una mueca cuando pienso en que Peeta quizá arriesgará todo para traerme de vuelta con vida y yo no logro hacer algo tan simple como saludar.

Algo en mi cabeza debe estar mal.

Me dedico a acariciar el pelaje de los caballos, intentando en no pensar en cómo matar a toda esa gente.

-Todo esto es una mierda, ¿no?-le susurro al caballo, mientras remuevo el pelo que se encuentra detrás de su oreja. Él relincha, como dándome la razón.

-¡Pero parece que la Chica en llamas ahora es la Chica de los caballos!

Intento no fruncir el ceño. De veras lo intento.

Sin embargo, vale decir que fracasé estrepitosamente.


	4. Capítulo IV

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**Sé que a nadie le interesa, pero tengo que dar un par de explicaciones de por qué actualizo tan tarde esta vez. Me enfermé durante Enero, y al haber pasado ya seis meses, estoy en plena ronda de exámenes. Y puedo decir que parezco una adicta a la heroína, porque tengo un montón de moretones a lo largo del brazo debido a ineptas enfermeras brutas :( **

**Y por otra parte, me he entretenido demasiado escribiendo el último capítulo de esta historia. Si quiera tengo el quinto, pero tengo el último. Algo es algo.**

**Sin más rodeos, todo le pertenece a SC. Excepto Peeta, él es mío.**

Me doy vuelta hacia la voz conocida, pese a que nunca la he escuchado directamente. Allí se encuentra Finnick Odair, el guapo vencedor del Distrito Cuatro. Al parecer, sus estilistas son muy consientes de la belleza de su tributo, porque su traje no deja demasiado a la imaginación. Una pequeña red dorada cubre sus partes más nobles, nada más. Aparto la mirada de su cuerpo y la centro en el pelaje del caballo a mi lado, intentando controlar el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Finnick.-digo, a modo de saludo mientras asiento con la cabeza. El interpelado solo suelta una carcajada.

-Luces peligrosa, ¿Dónde quedaron tus vestidos de niña buena del año pasado?

Me atrevo a mirarlo y me doy cuenta que está analizando mi vestido de una forma muy parecida a la que lo hizo Peeta minutos antes. Sin embargo, esta vez soy yo quién se sonroja.

-Me quedaron pequeños.

-Pues… a mí _este_ me parece mucho más pequeño que los otros-gesticula con sus manos y hace la mímica de las curvas de un cuerpo femenino. Frunzo el ceño nuevamente.

-Ah, en ese caso, me podrías prestar tu vestuario, porque ese sí que es pequeño.

Finnick suelta otra risa y comienza a acariciar el pelaje del caballo conmigo. Juguetea con algo dentro de su boca durante un rato hasta que vuelve a hablar.

-Es una pena que esto esté sucediendo, cuando tenías tu boda programada y todo eso.-pese a su tono, percibo algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, por lo que decido seguirle el juego.

-Oh, sí. Definitivamente, estoy destrozada.

-Y supongo que Peeta también lo está.

Es extraño, pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no es divertido burlarse del dolor de Peeta. La voz me suena mucho más brusca cuando le contesto:

-Con Peeta es otro asunto.

Finnick levanta las cejas, mientras comienza a hacer círculos con sus manos sobre el cabello del caballo.

-Otro asunto…-repite, distraído. Parece meditarlo un rato hasta que continúa-, hubieras arrasado en el Capitolio, de todos modos. Dinero y fama por montones, además de una buena compañía.

-Tengo más fama y dinero del que necesito, y mi familia me parece compañía suficiente.-pienso en todos los programas de chismes del Capitolio y cómo, de una manera u otra, Finnick siempre se las arregla para ser mencionado en ellos-, para aclarar ciertas dudas, ¿Cuánto dinero debo pagar por tu exquisita compañía?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pido algo con tan poco valor como el dinero para esos casos. Si no, cosas mucho más importantes.-me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y puedo observar que eso con lo que juguetea con su lengua es un azucarillo.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Secretos.-me guiñe un ojo y luego saca su lengua, mostrándome el dulce que se encuentra dentro de su boca-, ¿Quieres un azucarillo? Son para los caballos, pero ellos tienen años para comerlos, mientras que nosotros…

Niego con la cabeza y fuerzo una sonrisa.

-Oh, no. No creo tener los suficientes secretos como para darle para obtener algo que saliera de tu boca con tu saliva impregnado en ello.

Él suelta la tercera carcajada de la noche, provocando algunos suspiros femeninos entre las estilistas que corren por allí. Me mira, con sus ojos verdes brillando por la diversión.

-Estoy seguro que tienes muchos secretos, Chica en llamas.

-Soy un libro abierto, asique si es que llego a tener algunos, lo más probable es que te enteres tú antes que yo.

Algo en mis palabras le desanima, porque el brillo de diversión de sus ojos desaparece. Pienso que soltará otra carcajada, pero no lo hace. Se dedica a analizarme con los ojos entornados. Muevo nerviosamente las manos sobre el pelaje del animal, sin saber qué hacer. Tampoco es como si Effie me hubiera indicado qué hacer cuando un tributo excesivamente guapo y casi desnudo invadiera mi metro cuadrado personal. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Finnick se inclina más hacia mí. Cerca. Demasiado cerca como para ser placentero. O quizá sí, pero no para mí.

-De todos modos.-dice y pestañea dramáticamente, supongo que queriendo ser seductor. Su respiración está ahora sobre mi nariz y reconozco el olor a mentas. Me remuevo, incómoda-, puedes tomar el azucarillo, si quieres.

-N… no, no. Gracias, pero no.

Sin embargo, mi respuesta titubeante no es escuchada, porque en ese momento llega Haymitch, toma por los hombros a Finnick y le da vuelta. Por un instante creo que lo golpeará, que le dará un puñetazo o algo. Pero mi antiguo mentor sonríe y el del distrito 4 le abre los brazos. Se abrazan y se golpean sus espaldas. No sé si es alguna clase de código masculino, pero pareciese que mientras más fuertes son las palmadas en la espalda, más afecto se tiene.

Aprovecho la situación para moverme medio metro hacia atrás, lejos del cuerpo semidesnudo de Finnick, y por consecuencia, de su boca, sus azucarillos y sus ganas de saber mis secretos.

Los hombres conversan un rato hasta que una voz a través de los parlantes indica a los Vencedores que deben ocupar su sitio en los carruajes. Finnick se despide con una reverencia y Haymitch comenta lo buen chico que es en el fondo, distinto a como le muestran en televisión.

-Buen chico o un Don Juan, tendré que matarlo después. No quiero formar una alianza con él.

No lo admito, pero el hecho de formar una alianza con alguien que no forme parte de mi distrito me recuerda demasiado a Rue, y cómo no pude salvarla.

Haymitch solo suelta un suspiro.

-Cinna dijo que no miráramos al público. Al igual que a la salida del tren, nada de sonrisas. Actúa como si te encontraras en alguna clase de estado superior. Estas sobre ellos.

-Al fin algo que puedo hacer bien.

Me dedica una media sonrisa y sube al carro. Cuando lo hace, puedo observar una pequeña cadena de oro brillar en su cuello. Subo al carro y tomo la cadena entre mis dedos. De ella cuelga un medallón dorado que tiene mi insignia de Sinsajo.

-¿Y esto?

-Ustedes le dieron permiso a Effie para tener distintivos. Al principio, ella me había pasado una pulsera con llamitas, pero decidí cambiarla por el medallón que le había otorgado al Chico. Así, tiene algo que le recuerde a ti.

Intento ignorar la clara indirecta sobre Peeta.

-Somos equipo, entonces.

-Somos equipo.-repite, a medida de que el carruaje comienza a moverse hacia delante y toma mi mano, de una manera muy parecida a como lo hizo Peeta el año pasado.

Pienso en el año pasado. Cuando me encontraba sobre quizá el mismo carro, pensando en cómo él quería matarme. En lo idiota que parecía el hecho de que quisiera tomar mi mano cuando días después pelearíamos a muerte. Recuerdo al resto de los tributos. A Rue, mi pequeña amiga. A Cato, a Tresh, a la Comadreja, a Clove, a Glimmer y a todos los demás, cuyos nombres no recuerdo. Ahora, estoy sobre el mismo carro, con el alivio implícito de que Peeta no se encuentra a mi lado. De que permanece a salvo.

Cuando salimos, le echo un pequeño vistazo al público, intentando encontrar a Peeta en alguna parte. Pero la gente de allí parece más una marea de colores que un montón de personas, por lo que lo dejo.

En el momento en que nuestro carro es visible para todos, la audiencia comienza a gritar incluso más fuerte. Corean "Distrito Doce". Siento como millones de rosas y cosas caen a la espalda de nuestro carro. Con satisfacción, les ignoro y dirijo mi atención en otras cosas. Los trajes de los otros tributos dejan claro algo que me dijo Effie hace algún tiempo, que el trabajo de Portia y Cinna se ha popularizado entre la gente del Capitolio, porque varios de los otros Vencedores están vestidos con cosas que tienen luces que brillan. Algunos tienen sentido, como los del 2 y los del 3, pero, ¿Los del 8? ¿Acaso el fuego de sus cinturones refleja como matan a las vacas?

Aun así, las llamas de mi vestido son inigualables. Únicas. Y siento un particular orgullo por Cinna.

Pienso y analizo a algunos tributos. Los clasifico en tres grupos. Se encuentran los jóvenes, los que demuestran toda la fuerza y forma que debería tener un tributo de los Juegos del Hambre. Allí me clasifico a mi misma, Finnick Odair, Johanna Manson y al resto de los profesionales. Luego están los adultos, pero que aún conservan la fuerza, y a duras penas, la forma. Haymitch, Cecelia, el otro tributo del 7, Chaff. Y finalmente, están los acabados por la edad o las adicciones, como es el caso de la pareja el 6. Cuando llegamos a la Plaza del centro de la Ciudad, clavo mi vista en los ojos del Presidente Snow. Y los suyos, parecidos a los de una serpiente, me devuelven la mirada. Parece que brillan más de costumbre.

Expectantes ante mi inminente muerte.

Comienza con el discurso de todos los años, aunque sus palabras han sido cambiadas. Desbordan confianza por parte del Capitolio. Pienso en Gale, abajo en la mina, viendo todo esto. En que me dijo como la gente de la mina hablaba sobre un posible levantamiento. ¿No son esta clase de palabras las que avivan más las llamas de una revolución?

Luego pienso en la ironía de estar yo misma cubierta de llamas, y como los distritos que tienen levantamientos en sus manos consideraron a las bayas como un acto de rebeldía lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando acaba su discurso y nos desea que la suerte esté siempre de nuestra parte, los carruajes hacen el recorrido de vuelta. Esta vez el público corea particularmente mi nombre. Me imagino los ojos de Snow brillando de indignación. Me permito una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al piso donde se guardan los carruajes, veo como Peeta habla con una muchacha hermosa, joven, de cabellos oscuros y mirada ausente.

Mi primera reacción es enfado. O al menos creo que eso es enfado y no otra cosa. ¡_MÍO_!, gritan las voces de dentro de mi cabeza. Y yo les doy la razón. A medida que me acerco, me fijo en sus ojos verdes, brillantes, que destacan con su vestido. Tardo ocho segundos en reconocerla como Annie Cresta, ganadora de los juegos hace unos seis años, el año que murió mi padre. Se volvió loca luego de ver morir a su compañero de distrito, también quizá cuente el hecho de que sobrevivió porque era la única que sabía nadar y los Vigilantes inundaron la Arena. Aunque, ¿Quién no se vuelve un poco loco en los Juegos el Hambre?

Cuando llego a su lado, Peeta entrelaza nuestros dedos en un gesto bastante despreocupado.

Y siento un leve hormigueo allí donde mi piel toca la suya.

-Tú eres la Katniss de Peeta.-Annie habla tranquilamente, con una cadencia casi musical. Por eso pasan unos segundos antes de darle un sentido a sus palabras y al nuevo rubor instalado en las mejillas de mi ex prometido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir… sí, sí, sí lo soy.-Haymitch levanta una ceja cuando mis mejillas también se colorean. Peeta mueve sus dedos contra mi palma, produciendo nuevos hormigueos-. Y tú eres Annie.-agrego, como si fuera esencial.

Ella me sonríe, mostrando dos hileras de dientes perfectamente blancos. Luego se excusa con nosotros y la veo caminar (No, no caminar, más bien correr) hacia donde se encuentran Finnick y Mags, la vieja Vencedora del Distrito 4. El rubio lleva sobre su espalda a la anciana, que parece bastante confiada allí arriba, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces. Y lo más probable es que así sea. En el momento en que Annie llega, se lanza a los brazos de Finnick, quién rápidamente la toma en brazos como si fuera un bebé. Él comienza a dar vueltas con ambas en brazos, produciendo risas entre la gente que mira la escena.

Miro a los dos hombres y sin agregar otra palabra, todos nos dirigimos al ascensor. Mientras caminamos, pillo los ojos de Peeta observando con más atención de la necesaria mi vestido. Al momento de pillarle, él aparta la vista y sus mejillas se vuelven a colorear de un fuerte color rojo. La escena se asemeja demasiado a las miradas furtivas que me dedicaba en los pasillos de la escuela. Tanto, que suspiro pensando en esos días. En lo lejanos que parecen.

Cuando las puertas están a punto de cerrarse, una mano con largas y muy bien cuidadas uñas verdes detiene el proceso. Luego, entra al ascensor la esbelta figura de Johanna Manson.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando la miro y no es para menos. Ella en sus juegos fingió ser una mosquita muerta, llorosa, escondiéndose por los rincones. Cuando solo quedaban un par de tributos, demostró ser bastante buena cortando cuellos con su hacha, tomando desprevenidos a los profesionales, quienes la veían como una presa fácil.

Mira mi vestido de arriba a abajo y suelta un bufido.

-Mi estilista es un asno.-comenta, mientras comienza a sacarse los pinches de su cabello y la puerta del ascensor se cierra, dejándome sin salida-, es un idiota, al igual que la mayoría de los estilistas de este maldito Capitolio. El tipo es tan imbécil que llevamos cuarenta años siendo arboles. Distrito Siete, madera. Tanta imaginación tirada al carajo. Obviamente, Cinna no es así, él es un genio.

_Iugh. _

_Arg_.

Genial.

Una conversación de chicas.

-Ah sí… es un genio. Ojalá pudieras ver lo que hace con un trozo de… terciopelo.-Terciopelo. La única tela que se me viene a la mente. Peeta me mira con una ceja alzada y yo clavo la vista en el suelo.

-Sí. Vi tus vestidos en la Gira de la Victoria. Personalmente, ese que llevaste en el Distrito 2 fue particularmente perfecto. Tenía ganas de meter la mano en la pantalla y quitártelo.- _y llevarte buena parte de piel de mi espalda en el proceso_, pienso. Ella se remueve incomoda e intenta bajar el cierre de su vestido, luego se gira hacia Haymitch-, no como este, definitivamente. Hey, _borrachín_, ¿Ayudas a sacármelo?

Haymitch alza las cejas, aunque se apresura a ayudar a la dama en apuros. Mi boca se abre cuando Johanna se lo saca y literalmente, nada cubre su desnudez. Está allí, tal cual su madre la trajo al mundo. Se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras mi vestido genera divertidos patrones con sus luces en sus pechos. Luego le guiñe un ojo a Peeta y a Haymitch.

-Se está mejor así, ¿No creen?

Haymitch es quien le contesta:

-Definitivamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se detienen en el piso siete, y Johanna sale, batiendo sus caderas. Cuando las puertas se cierran siento las carcajadas de Peeta y Haymitch. Al primero, lo miro asombrada. Él no es esa clase de hombre, ¿verdad? Por un instante creo que se rie por el espectáculo que acaba de ofrecerle Johanna, porque se encuentra feliz de que haya sucedido. Pero sus ojos me miran a mí, y están completamente brillantes, como cuando Prim se burlaba de mí por cosas sin importancia. Intento encontrarle algún sentido.

Él me explica:

-Lo ha hecho porque eres muy inocente, Katniss.

Pero yo no entiendo.

-¡No soy inocente! Mantengo a mi familia desde que tengo once y prácticamente te saco la ropa cada vez que una cámara se encuentra frente a nosotros…

-Pero, a los ojos del Capitolio, y los de ellos, eres inocente. Evitaste mirarme cuando estaba a punto de morir en los Juegos del año pasado solo porque estaba desnudo y cada vez que alguien insinúa algo que traspase tus barreras de lo que consideras bueno en lo físico, te sonrojas.

-Eso sin añadir el hecho de que Finnick se te acercara ofreciendo azucarillos y tú te pusieras como un tomate.-agrega Haymitch con su característica sonrisa burlona. Yo bufo y el sonido me recuerda a Buttercurp.

Frunzo el ceño nuevamente, mientras ignoro cómo Haymitch le comenta a Peeta el episodio de un seudodesnudo Finnick sobre una nerviosa Katniss. Puede que se trate de mi imaginación, pero en la parte que nuestro antiguo mentor comenta que mi nariz se encontraba muy cerca de la del rubio, los dedos de Peeta aprietan con mayor fuerza los míos.

¿Acaso esos son celos, Mellark?

Cuando las puertas se abren aparece una Effie sonriente, gesticulando hacia la pareja de avox que se encuentra al lado de la mesa, contenta de que este año estén a juego. La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Haymitch y Peeta endurece el gesto. Salimos del ascensor. Yo tardo unos segundos en comprender las palabras de nuestra escolta, hasta que finalmente lo hago. Junto a la chica que nos recibió el año pasado, se encuentra otra persona. Y es una persona pelirroja.

Sin embargo, un quejido de terror se instala en mi garganta y sale a través de mis labios.

Nuestro nuevo avox es Darius.

Suelto la mano de Peeta como si quemara y me muevo como autómata. Siento la mirada de Darius inquisitiva, fija en mí. Y yo le ignoro. Doy tumbos y choco con un par de muebles hasta dar con mi habitación. Una vez dentro, me quito el vestido y lo dejo sobre la cama. Ni siquiera me molesto en prender la luz, el vestido se encarga de iluminar la habitación. Desnuda, entro al baño. Sin desenredar mi cabello, me coloco bajo el chorro de agua que sale de la ducha, demasiado helada. Aunque no me importa. Me permito un par de gritos histéricos. Un sollozo descontrolado. Luego, me quito el maquillaje.

Darius. Recuerdo su voz entusiasta, como nos molestaba en El Quemador cuando llevábamos nuevas presas. Como le comentaba a Gale que se anticipara o sino él me robaría. El que se ganó esto por proteger a Gale. Gale. Tener a Darius allí es como tener un recordatorio de la presencia de mi amigo en todas partes. Como si Gale fuera el que me miró de esa manera al ver mis manos entrelazadas con los de Peeta.

Entonces entiendo que Snow lo ha puesto allí solo para quebrarme, porque así trabaja él. Una punzada de pena me atraviesa el pecho en raciones iguales al pensar en mi amigo, o en la forma en que separé mi mano de la de Peeta en cuanto vi al ex Agente de la Paz.

Pero este es un dolor que me pertenece a mí. A Gale y a mí. Quizás sí a Haymitch, porque compartió con Darius en El Quemador, pero no a Peeta. Porque él no pertenece a ese mundo.

Salgo del baño en toalla y me acuesto en la cama, mirando fijamente el vestido. Espero hasta que las baterías se agotan y el vestido deja de brillar. Suspiro, me levanto y prendo la luz. Por unos segundos, la luminosidad de la habitación me hace daño en los ojos. Camino en dirección al closet y saco una de las camisetas de Peeta. Han tenido la consideración de colocar ropa de él también en mi habitación. Me pregunto si las tuvo que colocar ahí Darius y la idea hace que se me remueva el estómago.

Abro la puerta justo en el momento en que Effie disponía a tocar mi puerta, por lo que se queda unos segundos parada allí, sin saber qué hacer. Paso por su lado y me dirijo a la mesa donde está servida la cena. La cena pasa sin pena ni gloria y yo no puedo apartar la vista de nuestro nuevo avox. Al final, me es inevitable lanzar una de las bandejas al suelo a propósito solo para que él se incline a recogerla. Hago lo mismo, y sin las miradas de todos los demás en la habitación, aprieto con fuerza su mano y él me devuelve el gesto. Luego Effie, escandalizada, dice que eso no lo debe hacer alguien como yo, por lo que me levanto y fuerzo una disculpa por mi torpeza.

Al finalizar la cena, Cinna propone ver la repetición del desfile de Apertura. Me siento entre Cinna y Haymitch, porque aún no soy capaz de estar cerca de Peeta, al menos, no con la presencia de Darius a nuestro lado. Cuando el pelirrojo sale de la habitación junto con la otra chica me permito suspirar de alivio. Vemos la repetición en silencio, el cual solo es empañado por uno que otro comentario de Effie. Debo admitir que Portia sabe lo que hace, porque Haymitch es uno de los pocos tributos maduros que no se ve ridículo.

Cuando muestran mi rostro, impotente y peligroso, una de las cámaras secundarias enfoca también el rostro de Peeta, el que me mira con intensidad y aprehensión, como si deseara protegerme. El comentarista pregunta "¿No es lo más tierno que hayan visto?" y yo misma contesto dentro de mi cabeza que sí, definitivamente, el hecho me parece increíblemente tierno, porque aunque no pueda, él intenta de todas maneras mantenerme a salvo.

Sin embargo, pienso en la idea de Gale en la mina o en la plaza viendo esto. O en su casa de la Veta. Me imagino a los otros mineros mirándole con cara de lástima. O al resto del pueblo, o quizá incluso a la pequeña Posy mirándole así. Un recuerdo pasa por mi cabeza: uno de los días posteriores a que volviera a casa luego de mis primeros juegos, donde Posy me pidió explicaciones, en medio de lágrimas, de por qué no amaba a su hermano como amaba a Peeta. Que difícil explicarle a una niña de cuatro años que en realidad no amas al chico por el que casi mueres en un evento televisivo pero que tampoco amas a su hermano mayor. O quizá sí. Quizá sí ames a ambos. O quizás ames más a uno que a otro, pero no lo tienes claro.

Que difícil explicártelo a ti misma.

Cuando la repetición termina, Portia, Cinna, Effie y Haymitch anuncian que se irán a acostar, dejándome a solas con Peeta. Creo que es algo premeditado, pero aún así no puedo culparles. Una vez que nos encontramos solos, me dedico a mirarle. Él solo suspira y toma el control del televisor.

-¿No irás a acostarte?

-No estoy cansado, Katniss.

Su voz suena distante, como enfadada. Me recuerda a la noche anterior, cuando le solté esa idiotez sobre robar diversión e ir a la Arena. Pienso en que soltar su mano de improviso al ver a Darius es peor. Trago saliva.

-Entonces… ¿te espero?

-No quiero… es decir, no. Me quedaré aquí, viendo los videos de los tributos seleccionados para ver opciones de que ustedes tengan aliados. Ya sabes, ser un buen mentor.

Pero para mí suena más a "no quiero ir a dormir contigo". Suspiro y creo que me quiebro un poco al final de este, porque un pequeño sollozo escapa de mi pecho. Peeta hace un gesto de intentar hacer algo, pero luego no hace nada. Y tampoco le culpo a él. No es su culpa que yo sea una incapacitada a la hora de expresarme o saber qué siento. Tampoco es su culpa que Darius esté por ahí, demasiado cerca. En realidad, nada es culpa de Peeta y todo es mía.

Creo que estoy llorando de cabo a rabo cuando llego a mi habitación, porque de mi garganta salen esos horribles sonidos que hago cuando sollozo. Me quedo dormida allí, sin saber muy bien cómo.

Aunque me despierto lo que a mí me parecen minutos después, luego de una pesadilla particularmente fea que tenía lenguas cortadas, azotes y pequeñas e indefensas Rues, Mags' y Prims que debía proteger. Y demás está decir que fracasaba.

Salgo como un alma endemoniada de mi habitación, pidiéndole a uno de los ayudantes del Capitolio que aún tiene su lengua en su lugar que me dé un vaso de leche caliente, la bebida más tranquilizante que se me ocurre.

Él corre hacia la cocina a cubrir mi pedido, a medida de que yo voy hasta la habitación del gran televisor. Y Peeta aún se encuentra ahí.

Cuando entro, él me mira con una ceja alzada y luego mira al reloj. Son las tres de la mañana, por lo que no han pasado solo unos minutos como yo pensaba. Pone en pausa el video que está viendo con el control del televisor, me echa otro vistazo, suelta un suspiro y luego abre sus brazos. Yo me escondo gustosa entre ellos. Él esconde su rostro dentro de mi cabello y siento algo que me acaricia el cuello. Son sus labios. Allí donde sus labios tocan mi piel siento mucho calor. Unas especies de ondas de calor, junto con el conocido hormigueo. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerco su rostro aún más a mi cuello. Y sus manos se afianzan en mi cintura. Como si el enfado de hace unas horas se hubiera esfumado.

-Lo siento.-susurra luego de un rato. Yo me remuevo solo un poco, para acomodarme mejor sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento yo, también. No debí tratarte así, ignorarte después de…-no puedo continuar la frase, pero creo que no es necesario que lo haga.

Se queda un rato en silencio, y saca su cabeza de su escondite en mi cuello. Y mi piel exige nuevamente aquel contacto.

-Me moría de celos.-me confiesa-, primero Haymitch hablándome de Finnick y luego ver como la llegada de Darius te afectó tanto, yo… me enfadé. Pero no contigo, sino conmigo. Y es idiota que sienta celos, lo sé. Pero aún así, perdón.

Celos. La palabra se abre en mi cabeza y define como esa emoción la que me embargó cuando le vi hablando de lejos con Annie. Por lo que no me siento avergonzada cuando le respondo:

-No te preocupes, yo también los he sentido.

No tengo tiempo para fijarme en su reacción, porque en ese momento llega el ayudante del Capitolio. Y en parte, agradezco que lo haga. Él se entusiasma en detallarme todo lo que ha hecho con la bebida, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al final, parece desanimado con la idea de volver a la cocina.

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?

-Oh, he hablado un rato con él hace una hora, más o menos. Dijo que quería ayudarte en todo lo que pudiera. Ya sabes, la gente del Capitolio quiere a sus Vencedores. Mencionó algo de que eras su favorita para este Vasallaje y que estaría encantado de ayudarme en lo que fuera mientras estuvieras en la Arena.

Miro asombrada la puerta de la cocina, como si mirar hacia allá me diera una mejor perspectiva del chico.

-Pensé que disfrutaban ver morir a un grupo de niños.

-Estos Juegos no serán unos Juegos populares. Por primera vez están viendo aquí las cosas como son, y no les gusta o que ven.

Miro a todas partes, temerosa de que entre algún Agente de la Paz y se lleve a Peeta en ese momento. Pero hay algo que permite que mi compañero hable con tanta confianza del tema, porque generalmente es él quién se cuida más en ese aspecto.

Decido cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿De verdad has estado viendo los videos?

-Sí. He visto videos de las primeras Cosechas de cada uno de los Vencedores a los que te enfrentarás, al igual que sus juegos. Es decir, solo de algunos, los que me parecieron más interesantes.-se encoge de hombros. Pasa uno de sus brazos hacia delante, para acariciar mi cabello. En su muñeca veo la pulsera que me describió Haymitch.

Me ruborizo y centro mi atención en el conjunto de películas.

Un nombre en particular me llama la atención.

-¿Has visto este?-pregunto, mientras tomo la cinta que tiene el nombre de nuestro antiguo mentor. Peeta se remueve inquieto debajo de mi cuerpo.

-La verdad es que no, porque…

-Es un Vasallaje.-le interrumpo. Sé lo que quiere decir, que es como interrumpir la privacidad de Haymitch. Porque él no querría revivir sus Juegos, al igual que ninguno de nosotros dos quiere hacerlo. Sin embargo, muero por saber qué es lo que formó a nuestro compañero a ser cómo es-. Podría darnos pistas.

Pero él parece reacio.

-Yo creo que…

-Tampoco es como si fuéramos a contárselo.

Peeta se muerde el labio.

-Vale.

Y pongo la película, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

Encuentro tantas, que me parece aterrador.


	5. Capítulo V

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**WOW, 43 reviews, ¿en serio? Es fantástico :) Me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios, aunque me encantaría que dejaran sugerencias. De las cosas que quieren y de las cosas que no quieren leer aquí. (Personalmente, este fanfic es todo lo que me hubiera gustado leer en En llamas, por lo que hay varias partes que las he sacado literal del libro, porque me encantan.) **

**Para las muchachas que me han enviado PM: No, no tengo ningún beta. Soy yo misma la que se corrige los errores ortográficos y esas cosas, por lo tanto, es muy probable que se pasen varios. Así también de redacción y cohesión, sin embargo, hago lo mejor que puedo. **

**No los molesto más. Todo pertenece a Collins, excepto Peeta, porque como ya he dicho, él es mío. **

Luego de poner la película, me acurruco dentro de los brazos de Peeta. Es tan natural el gesto que es extraño. Permanecemos en silencio durante todo momento, la hora y media que estamos frente al televisor. Él hace un par de comentarios acerca de mi madre cuando aparece junto a una de las chicas en la cosecha, sin embargo, hago que se calle. Me sorprende que Haymitch sea joven, atlético y hasta guapo. Cuando sube al escenario que montan frente al edificio de Justicia, justo a su derecha se puede ver a otro muchacho de la veta, que increíblemente (o no tanto) termina siendo mi padre.

Los juegos son increíbles. Sangrientos. A medida de que la hora y media avanza comienzo a entender mejor su comportamiento diario. Es decir, todos nosotros tenemos motivos por ser huraños o desconfiados, pero luego de ver las cintas de los juegos de Haymitch, uno logra atar un par de cabos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención del final de los juegos. Cómo mi ex mentor utiliza a su favor el campo de fuerza que existía en esa Arena. Cuando lo muestran no puedo evitar soltar una risotada, ante la cual Peeta me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca y levanta una ceja, pidiendo una explicación.

-¡Se burló de ellos en su cara!.-suelto, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo-. ¡Es casi tan malo como nosotros y nuestras bayas!

Peeta abre aún más los ojos, aunque asiente con la cabeza.

-Si lo expones así…

-Casi, pero no tanto.-le interrumpe una voz a nuestras espaldas. Asustada, la sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro y me giro rápidamente. Allí se encuentra Haymitch, que de pronto me parece más demacrado y delgado de cómo le he visto siempre-. Tú dices que tus bayas no fueron tan malas, pero yo insisto que por mi culpa nunca debí de volver a la Arena.

Pese a sus palabras, se acerca más a nosotros. Cuando se percata en cómo están nuestros cuerpos unidos alza una ceja, aunque no hace ningún comentario. Chasquea los dedos y llama a uno de los sirvientes, que curiosamente no es un avox. Le pide una taza de café y masculla algo sobre la ineficiencia de este lugar.

-Algo debieron hacer, entonces.-murmura Peeta.

Haymitch se mira los pies y puedo identificar dolor en su mirada. Tengo ganas de golpear a Peeta por ser tan directo, pero en el fondo no lo hago porque no puedo golpearle. Y también porque tengo ganas de saber qué hizo que Haymitch simplemente fuera Haymitch.

Haymitch sacude la cabeza.

-¿Has pensado en verdaderas opciones de aliados, Preciosa?

El cambio de tema me toma tan de sorpresa que frunzo el ceño.

-No, la verdad es que no. No _confío_ en ellos, no quiero ser su aliada.

-No es cosa de confianza, muñequita.-pone los ojos en blanco-. Es cosa de sobrevivencia. Ayúdame, chico.

-Tiene razón.-susurra mi compañero, cerca de mi oído. Ahora soy yo quién pone los ojos en blanco.

-No cambies el tema, Haymitch. ¿Qué hicieron?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?.-Haymitch me mira directamente a los ojos y yo me remuevo, ligeramente incomoda. Por un segundo pienso en retractarme, hasta que Peeta se aclara la garganta y se remueve incómodo en su sitio. Por un segundo creo que es por mi peso y hago el amango de moverme, sin embargo, sus fuertes manos me detienen por la cintura, dejándome exactamente dónde estoy, haciendo que un extraño calor recorra mi cuerpo.

_Focus_, Katniss. _Focus_.

-Yo… Haymitch, no es completamente neces…-comienza Peeta.

-Sí, sí lo es.-le corto.

El ex alcohólico suspira.

-Ellos mataron a Cas... a mi chica. Y a mi familia. Es una verdadera mierda, Preciosa.

Las palabras de Haymitch golpean con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza, y de pronto, todo adquiere sentido.

Pero no es una sensación placentera, todo lo contrario.

Cada vez me siento más y más pequeña.

Conversamos un rato más con Haymitch, sin embargo no logro concentrarme. La amenaza que supone Snow antes, ahora y después es suficiente como para encerrarme dentro de mi propia mente. Luego de unos minutos siento como Peeta se excusa con nuestro ex mentor y dice que debemos ir a dormir.

Pese a que intento seguirle el paso, en algún minuto el chico del pan me toma en brazos y me lleva de esa forma hasta la habitación que compartimos. Él decide que puede acostarse con la ropa que lleva y yo suspiro al sentir su cuerpo abrazado al mío en medio de toda esa oscuridad luego de que apague la lámpara.

Él besa mi frente, suspira y murmura un "Buenas Noche, Katniss", igual como lo hace cada noche que dormimos juntos.

Es tan cómodo, tan lindo.

Sin embargo, algo se prende dentro de mí. Una bombilla, algo así.

Porque no suficiente. Al menos, no esta vez.

Me levanto y me giro para verle el rostro. Miro hacia donde supongo que está su cara, pese a que no pueda ver demasiado con la habitación a oscuras.

-Katniss, ¿Pero qué…?

-Shhh.-coloco una de mis manos sobre sus labios y me coloco a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, sin tener muy claro un por qué. Quizá porque dentro de una semana lo más probable es que esté muerta, o porque quizá si le vuelvo a ver será en circunstancias muy dolorosas como para estar felices, quién sabe.

Siento como su respiración comienza, de a poco, a acelerarse, al igual que la mía. Mis manos recorren su rostro y le distingo un poco. Sus hermosas facciones entran dentro de mi campo visual y comprendo qué era lo que le veía la gente del Capitolio. La belleza natural de Peeta. Con la escasa luz que entra por la ventana abierta, y con el cabello desordenado, Peeta es realmente una de las cosas más lindas que he visto. No se divisan del todo sus ojos azules, pero puedo observar todo lo que brillan.

Y aunque suene descabellado justo en este extraño momento, un calor recorre mi pecho al darme cuenta que brillan así por mí.

-Quizá no vuelva.-murmuro, sin saber por qué. Las palabras no son lo mío, de verdad. Pero Peeta me conoce, supongo. Espero. Él suspira.

-Katniss, no tienes que…

-Sí, sí tengo.

-Ni siquiera sabías qué iba a decir.-pese a que no sea el mejor momento, él se ríe ligeramente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy intentando hablar contigo, no me interrumpas.

-Tú me interrumpiste a mí.

-Oh, cállate.-coloco mis dos manos en contra de su boca y suspiro. Esto no es lindo. O quizá sí-. Snow, el Capitolio, todos ellos, me dan miedo, lo sabes. Todo lo que puede sucederles a Prim, a mamá o a ti… no sé.-me encojo de hombros y agradezco a que esté tan oscuro, ya que siento que de pronto me pondré a llorar y que mi cara está tan caliente que lo más probable es que mis mejillas estén rojas, tan rojas como un par de tomates-. Me da miedo que te utilicen a ti, tal como utilizaron a la familia de Haymitch.

-¿Y no te da miedo que hagan eso con Gale?

Un fuego abrazador recorre nuevamente mi pecho. Pero esta vez no es tan lindo. No sé qué estoy haciendo, en medio de la noche, hablando con el chico que sin duda daría su vida por la mía, sin saber si darle esperanzas o no. Sé a lo que se refiere esa pregunta, y sé cuál es la respuesta, pero no me parece que esté bien contestársela.

Porque no merece sufrir tanto por mí.

Escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, sin tener muy claro el motivo.

-Katniss, perdón, no debí de…

-Peeta, cállate.-Me acomodo mejor sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo cómo encajamos perfectamente. El solo pensamiento solo revuelve más mi estómago. Y decido ser sincera con él, como no lo he sido nunca desde que salimos de la Arena hace casi un año, serlo tan solo un poco-. Lo lamento tanto.

Peeta retiene la respiración por un segundo.

-¿Qué lamentas, Katniss?

-Yo…-me muerdo el labio, feliz de que no pueda verme la cara.

-¿Katniss?

-_Lamentono habermedadocuenta todo lo que sientoporti antes, solo eso_.-contesto apresuradamente, como si lo que dijera me quemara la garganta. Aunque la sensación de alivio es tanta, que logro pensar en que existe algo positivo en todo esto.

Deslizo mis labios delicadamente sobre su mejilla. Peeta está estático, por lo que no intento nada más.

Pienso en que hará algo. Que exclamará de pena o de felicidad, no sé, alguna cosa. Pero mi compañero se queda en silencio. Y eso provoca que mi corazón se rompa, solo un poco.

Esa noche, soy yo quién busca su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Justo antes de encontrarla, choco con su pulsera metálica de llamas. Por unos instantes pienso en que apartará la mano, pero no es así. Incluso me dedica un pequeño apretón.

Y en medio de todo el silencio, me quedo dormida.

Sueño cosas extrañas. Estoy en la Arena, pero no. A veces es el bosque, a veces la antigua Arena, no está muy claro. Peeta no está allí conmigo, y yo le busco por el bosque. De pronto, aparece un sinsajo dorado que canta las mismas notas que me enseñó Rue. Le sigo, porque de alguna forma sé que me llevará hasta Peeta. A medida de que avanzo, el sinsajo se va alejando más y más, pero la melodía se hace fuerte, hasta el punto que el sinsajo desaparece pero la canción sigue allí.

Y sigue allí y sigue allí y no se acaba.

Despierto con mis manos aferradas fuertemente a las sábanas. El sudor cubre mi rostro, pese a que no haya sido la pesadilla más terrible en mi vida. No, ni por asomo. Tardo solo dos segundos en darme cuenta de que Peeta no se encuentra allí.

Por un segundo mi corazón se acelera. No sé por qué, pero el sueño me ha puesto en alerta del hecho de que en cualquier momento en el cual Peeta se aleje de mí, está en peligro. Nuevamente, la idea de haberlo dejado fuera de la Arena no me parece una idea muy brillante.

Suelto las sábanas y me dedico a inspirar y expirar lentamente. Quizá Peeta solo está enfadado por todo lo de ayer. Si yo fuera él, estaría enfadada conmigo. Suelto una risa cuando ese pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

Suspiro y salto de la cama. Hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento.

Haymitch me advirtió mucho sobre este día. Quizá un poco sarcástico y enfadado, pero me advirtió de la importancia de este día. Durante las tres semanas de entrenamiento previo, vale decir. La mayoría de los otros vencedores dejó de entrenarse una vez que ganaron, sin embargo, hay un par de ellos que simplemente siguen haciendo eso que los llevó a la fama.

Incluso unos, como Finnick del cuatro y Brutus del dos, imparten clases dentro de sus distritos, en esos centros de entrenamiento no tan clandestinos.

Me ducho rápidamente y me coloco mi traje de entrenamiento.

Sacudo mi cabeza y salgo de la habitación. Una vez en la habitación de la mesa del comedor, intento alargar al máximo posible el tiempo en la ingesta de comida, mientras que Haymitch camina de un lado a otro repetidamente, tantas veces en tan poco tiempo, que me recuerda a un perro dentro de un canil.

Cuando tomo uno de los panes de queso que se encuentran allí encima, me ladra:

-Y tú, ¿Qué tanto te demoras? Estoy cansado de esperarte.

-Puedes ir al gimnasio solo, no necesito que seas mi niñera y de todas formas estaré muerta en una semana.

Intento que mi tono suene brabucón o algo, pero lo único que consigo es que se me rompa la voz en las últimas palabras. Algo de lo que dije hace que Haymitch se detenga y suspire, lo que internamente agradezco.

-Vale, Preciosa.-frunce el ceño y se sienta a mi lado, mientras que también toma uno de los panes de queso-. El chico pidió estos para ti en la mañana.

Aquella frase hace que sienta una ola de cariño renovada hacia el chico del pan.

Me aclaro la garganta antes de preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Peeta?-intento que el tono de mi voz suene despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Pese a eso, no lo logro, y hasta yo misma capto la leve, pero presente, histeria en aquella sencilla oración.

-Fue con Cinna, él le enseñará todo lo que sepa sobre ser un Mentor.

-¿Ese no es tu trabajo?

Haymitch suelta una risita sarcástica, un acto no menor, puesto que en las últimas tres semanas he escuchado pocas de esas.

-Preciosa, ahora yo soy un tributo. Nada más de sillones cómodos y bebidas gratis para mí.

Termino con mi pan de queso y me levanto. De pronto, Effie aparece y nos pregunta si estamos listos para bajar al gimnasio. Haymitch le gruñe que no nos acompañe, que como yo misma he mencionado con anterioridad, no necesitamos una niñera. Internamente comienzo a temblar, pero lo freno. No es tiempo para pequeñeces.

Pequeñeces como sentirme totalmente perdida esta ocasión, por ejemplo.

La verdad es que no sé lo que esperaba. El año pasado, pese a que bajamos a la hora, fuimos los últimos en llegar. Este año con suerte veo a los tributos del distrito dos, quienes están entrenando con las lanzas. Miro a Haymitch por un segundo y ambos asentimos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Nos separamos, mientras mi ex mentor va directamente hacia los cuchillos, yo voy a practicar mis nudos.

El instructor me recibe con una sonrisa y comienza a hablarme con cariño. Menciona que me considera una alumna avanzada, y luego de un rato, termino yo mostrándole algunos de los nudos que Gale me ha intentado enseñar a lo largo de nuestras excursiones al bosque. Intento que los movimientos tan familiares no me hagan recordarle, ya que siento que le he ignorado demasiado en el último tiempo.

Una suave voz en mi cabeza me susurra que quizá eso sea lo correcto.

A las diez solo han llegado la mitad de los tributos. Veo a Johanna del siete, a Finnick y Mags, a los tributos del tres, a los tributos del cinco y al tributo masculino del uno. Haymitch pasa un buen rato conversando con Finnick, quien se cuelga de las cuerdas del techo solo para lograr sacarme una sonrisa.

Se puede señalar que no lo consigue, por supuesto.

A la hora de comer todos los tributos se sientan en una mesa larga. En cada extremo de la mesa veo a dos Agentes de la Paz, lo que obliga a todos los tributos a agruparse justo al centro de la mesa. De alguna forma u otra, termino sentada entre Finnick Odair y Haymitch. El del distrito cuatro no tarda en tirar un montón de bromas acerca una _posibilidad_ entre nosotros, consiguiendo solamente que me ponga roja como un tomate.

-Katniss, tu deberías sonreír más seguido, porque te ves muy bien cuando lo haces. Oh, definitivamente, eso es lo que vio el chico amoroso en ti, ninguna de esas patrañas de cantos bonitos o cosas.

Justo cuando el tributo del cuatro está inclinándose hacia mí, tal cual como lo hizo ese día del desfile, Mags llama su atención haciendo unas muecas extrañas. No sé si no puede comunicarse normalmente debido a los juegos o a la edad, tampoco es que me atreva a preguntárselo. Pero Finnick no parece tener problemas para entenderle, porque asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a dirigir a mí.

-Mags dice que te vio haciendo nudos, y que te consideró una buena opción para aliada, solo por tus hábiles manos. Aunque yo creo que acercarnos tanto a la chica en llamas es peligroso… porque, quién sabe, quizá salte una chispa y nos quememos todos.

Haymitch se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo y suelta unas pequeñas risotadas.

-Excelente planteamiento, chico bonito.

Chocan los cinco, como si en seis días más no fueran a pelear a muerte.

Ellos siguen conversando, aunque me es inevitable tener la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo. Algo importante.

Sin embargo, la mirada que me lanza de Mags me llama la atención.

¿Acaso eso es… orgullo?

Cuando volvemos al entrenamiento de la tarde, el cual este año solo dura dos horas, decido ir a la estación en la cual te enseñan a hacer fuego. Soy bastante buena a la hora de hacerlo con cerillas o con algún espejo, pero aún no manejo eso de solamente frotar palitos. A Gale se le daba. De hecho, aproximadamente un año antes de mi primera cosecha, hicimos por error un pequeño incendio en el bosque, en el cual quemamos una de nuestras presas. Se la llevamos directamente a Hazelle, esperando una reprimenda o algo, sin embargo, ella solo sonrió e hizo un buen estofado, el cual estaba delicioso, por cierto. Cosas así son las que pasan por mi cabeza cuando finalmente prendo el fuego.

-Fascinante.-susurra una voz a mi espalda, demasiado cerca.

Me doy vuelta rápidamente y me encuentro nada más y nada menos que a los dos tributos del distrito tres. Beetee se aleja un par de pasos, aparentemente avergonzado, pero Wiress se queda allí, con la vista pegada al fuego. Pienso en largarme, pero de pronto recuerdo ese extraño afán de Haymitch en conseguir aliados en la Arena. Digo extraño porque ninguno de los dos es muy sociable, que digamos. Quizá si consigo a gente que no sea de su agrado, él desista de esa extraña idea y solo seamos los dos. Eso me hace sopesar el hecho de que, oficialmente, nunca hemos hablado sobre ser aliados. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la posibilidad de no tenerlo como aliado, que él no me quiera.

-Simplemente solo apliqué un poco de fuerza bruta.

Beetee sonríe levemente.

-La fuerza bruta, una de las más grandes fuentes de poder en sitios como este.-ante aquel comentario, es inevitable devolverle una efímera sonrisa.

Conversamos un rato. Los tributos del tres no son una mala compañía. Hablamos sobre nuestros talentos, y me entero que ellos, como no, crean cosas, cosas tecnológicas y muy necesarias. A su lado, mi talento inclinado por la moda parece incluso hueco, por lo que no lo menciono. Habla sobre inventos tan geniales, que nunca se hubiera pasado por mi cabeza el hecho de que existen. Justo cuando menciona algo sobre pequeños chips musicales veo la posibilidad de aludir al levantamiento.

-Oh sí, mi equipo de preparación mencionó algo sobre que no pudieron conseguirlo el mes pasado. ¿Ha existido alguna acumulación de pedidos en el tres o algo así?

Beetee frunce el ceño a medida de que se arregla los lentes.

-¿Han tenido una acumulación similar de carbón allá en el doce?

-Oh, no.-contesto rápidamente, a lo que Beetee abre los ojos y luego niega con la cabeza. Sospecho a la conclusión a la que ha llegado y rápidamente intento defender a mi distrito-. Somos bastante pocos, la verdad. Y hace un par de semanas llegó un nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz, por lo que se perdieron varios días de producción, lo que hizo que muchos murieran de hambre.

-El hambre es algo horrib… mira allá.-Wiress señala hacia donde están los vigilantes. Observo a Plutarch Heavensbee, quien está con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones, sonriendo satisfecho. Intento compararlo durante una fracción de segundo con Seneca, y no hay punto de comparación. Plutarch carece de todo ese aire estrafalario propio del Capitolio.

Siento un escalofrío cuando pienso en que es él quién ideará las trampas este año.

-Sí, le han dado el cargo de Vigilante en jefe.

-No es eso, es…

-Eso.-Beetee señala con el dedo índice hacia una de las esquinas de la ventana de los vigilantes. Por unos segundos, pienso que señala al aire y que realmente este tributo ha perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, lo veo. O creo que lo veo, de todas formas. Es como si pequeñas ondas chocaran con la esquina y se devolvieran. Muy tenues-. Es el punto débil. El punto débil del campo de fuerza. Todos tienen uno.

-¿Es un campo de fuerza?-pregunto, a medida de que una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-Al parecer.-Beetee se reacomoda nuevamente las gafas y se encoge de hombros-. No tengo la menor idea de por qué lo han puesto allí.

-Yo sí. El año pasado les tiré una flecha.-Beetee y Wiress me miran con curiosidad-. Bueno, no a ellos… sino a su cerdo. Es casi lo mismo.

Wiress sonríe levemente a medida de que yo suspiro y me despido con la mano de ambos. Voy nuevamente al sector de los nudos porque no hay realmente nadie que me moleste por allí. Otra vez el instructor me recibe con una sonrisa, dejándome trabajar tranquila. Me quedo allí por unos minutos hasta que siento un pequeño tirón en mi hombro.

Es Mags.

Me hace un montón de señas hasta que me muestra la mejor forma de hacer el nudo que intentaba realizar. Yo le sonrío y ella me arrastra hasta la zona de anzuelos. Cualquiera diría que para su estatura y edad, no tendría fuerzas, sin embargo, sí que las posee.

Mientras estoy con ella decido que la quiero de aliada. Me importa un reverendo pepino la opinión de Haymitch en este tema. Mags es dulce, sencilla e indefensa, tanto, que me cuesta imaginarla como la asesina que sé que es, como todos los que estamos en este gimnasio. Aunque si pudiera elegir quién fuera mi asesino, la elegiría a ella. Quizá así mi muerte fuera lo suficientemente rápida e indolora.

Hacemos una especie de trato. Ella me enseña a hacer anzuelos y luego yo le intento enseñar a disparar. Es realmente buena, por lo que al cabo de un rato, solo me dedico a ver como sus manos se mueven completamente confiadas sobre qué hacer con todos esos hilos. Cuando tiene una cantidad considerable de anzuelos, ella me señala a la zona de los arcos con una sonrisa desdentada.

Le ofrezco tomar uno y practicar, pero ella niega con la cabeza, toma uno de los más grandes y me lanza hasta la zona de práctica.

Tomo el arco y lo peso por unos instantes. Es casi idéntico al que utilicé el año pasado, por no decir igual. Al parecer los vigilantes se esforzaron este año.

Pese a que este arco es distinto al que utilizo en casa, me es familiar. Y me hace extrañar a Peeta, por extraño que parezca, junto con recordar que no le he visto en todo el día.

Le pido al entrenador que no sea una práctica fácil. Hace ya algún tiempo que no voy al bosque, y necesito practicar, pero sé que practicar a un nivel bajo no sirve en estas condiciones. Como siempre repite Haymitch, estos son tipos experimentados. Que no dudarán en matarte. Un poco de entrenamiento duro no le hace daño a nadie.

Entro al medio de la plataforma y me coloco allí. Cierro los ojos y me permito pensar, solo por dos segundos, en mi padre. Recuerdo el día que me enseñó a cazar, el que casualmente también fue el día que me regaló mi primer arco. El cual aún utilizo de vez en cuando y debe estar escondido dentro del hueco del mismo árbol en el que lo escondía él.

Yo debía de tener unos cuatro años, porque aún no nacía Prim. Fue uno de los días previos a su nacimiento, eso también lo recuerdo. Con suerte sabía andar y mi padre ya me enseñaba a cazar. Supongo que para los ojos del pueblo aquello era mal visto, aunque ahora que lo analizo, quizá solo era una envidia normal. Después de todo, el ir a cazar nos salvaba del hambre y hacía que el embarazo de mi madre se desarrollara en las condiciones más cercanas a las propicias.

El entrenador, Tax, viendo que los objetivos inmóviles no suponen ningún reto para mí, empieza a lanzar muy arriba al aire esos pájaros falsos tontos para que les dispare. Al principio parece estúpido, pero incluso resulta ser divertido. Mucho más como cazar una criatura viva. Ya que estoy dándole a todo lo que lanza, empieza a aumentar el número de aves que envía por los aires. Me olvido del resto del gimnasio y de los vencedores y de Peeta y Gale y de qué miserable me siento, y me pierdo en el tiro. Cuando consigo acabar con cinco pájaros en una ronda, me doy cuenta de que hay tanto silencio que puedo oír cómo cada uno golpea el suelo. Me doy la vuelta y veo que la mayoría de los vencedores se han parado para mirarme. Sus rostros muestran cualquier cosa desde la envidia al odio a la admiración.

Y Mags me aplaude, mostrándome una desdentada sonrisa. Es aquella acción que me hace decidirme. Sí, definitivamente, a ella la quiero de aliada.


	6. Capítulo VI

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**¿Alguien tiene tumblr? ¿Alguien quiere tener en su dash mucho Paramore, Harry Potter, Juegos del Hambre y fotografías de gatitos y paisajes? ¡Siganme: areyou-comingtothetree punto tumblururu punto com! (séh, como publicista muero de hambre)**

**¡Este capítulo contiene cosas que muchos han estado esperando…! Espero que haya estado a la altura de su imaginación. Y me ha encantado escribirlo, por lo que me demoré bastante poco al hacerlo. Pero no se acostumbren, que no me da el tiempo de subir regularmente.**

**Y debo justificar aquí un poco al chico del pan antes de que digan, "¡¿Qué mierda estoy leyendo?! ¡Peeta no es así!"… pues, antes de que lean, sepan que siempre odié que Collins no explayara qué significó para Peeta perder una pierna. Los emputados siempre tienen severos problemas sicológicos, además de sentir fuertes dolores donde no tienen nada. Lo sé, suena horrible, pero es así, o al menos eso me han dicho los libros. En general, no me gusta la forma en que Collins explaya a Peeta en general, presentándolo tan perfecto al principio y con tan poco protagonismo hasta el momento en que está loco y lo único que quiere hacer es matar a Katniss. Es sumamente injusto. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews en el capítulo anterior :) Alguien me ha pedido por allí que no mate a Mags… y no sé, no sé, aún lo estoy pensando. Supongo que debería analizarlo muy bien y encontrarle algo útil que hacer a la tierna ancianita en la secuela de esta cosa para mantenerla con vida. **

**En fin, no los aburro más: nada de esto es mío, toooooodo, desde las malas ideas hasta las muertes injustas, pertenecen a S.C, salvo Peeta, porque el día de ayer he ido a la notaría y lo he oficializado como de mi propiedad. **

Cuando llego al comedor, me siento al lado de Peeta. Él me mira por unos largos segundos, tantos, que me siento un poco incómoda. Es como si nunca me hubiera visto antes, por lo que me aclaro repetidamente la garganta.

Obviamente no me pone mucho más tranquila que Darius esté allí, detrás de la mesa, listo para servirme. La idea me revuelve el estómago.

Haymitch sacude la cabeza a medida de que toma una de las ensaladas que están al centro de la mesa. Effie comienza a hablar animadamente sobre todo lo que ha cambiado el Capitolio en nuestra ausencia, y se lamenta por todas las cosas hermosas las cuales nosotros no podemos ir a ver debido a los Juegos y a la prohibición del Gobierno de que los tributos salgan del centro de entrenamiento. Claro, no lo dice con esas palabras, pero el mensaje está allí, por lo que me dedico a mirarla fijamente.

¿Qué, o quién, habrá cambiado a Effie para poder pensar de esa manera? ¿O al menos para que se percatara de un par de cosas?

Pasan los minutos en los cuales nadie dice nada, hasta que Haymitch le lanza un pequeño pedazo de pan a Peeta en la cara. Pese a que los regaños de Effie no se hacen esperar, Peeta asiente con la cabeza.

-Em... Katniss, la mitad de los tributos te quieren de aliada.-dice Peeta, como si nada. Cinna solo sonríe levemente y Portia suelta risitas esporádicas. Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco-. Les digo que… ¿Qué? ¿Que lo pensarás?

Frunzo el ceño por unos instantes.

-¿No está dentro de mis posibilidades solo quedarme con Haymitch?

-¿Y quién dice que yo quiero formar equipo contigo, preciosa?

Le fulmino con la mirada por unos momentos antes de volver a comer un buen trozo de carne. Tomo la presa de pollo con los dedos solo para molestar a Effie, pero esta no parece notarlo.

-No creo que quieras dejarme sola dentro de la Arena. Quizá qué cosas podría hacer.

Haymitch sacude la cabeza a medida de que suspira melodramáticamente.

-Supongo que estoy obligado a ser la niñera de este par de chicos por el resto de mi vida.

Y la frase que acaba de mencionar es demasiado literal, por lo que me congelo por milésimas de segundo. Sin embargo, él sonríe.

-No, lamentablemente, creo que sería bastante conveniente eso de tener aliados en la Arena.-contesta un Peeta excesivamente cortés. Le miro, pensando que está bromeando. Pero al parecer no es así.

-Bueno, en ese caso, quiero a Mags.

Una ronda de suspiros es lo que tengo como contestación.

Luego, Portia y Cinna, junto con Effie, se enfrascan en una conversación sobre el desfile de la noche anterior. Como si no hubieran hablado de eso todo el día, pienso a medida de que pongo los ojos en blanco. Pese a que no quiero comer todo lo que me pusieron en el plato, sé que debo hacerlo, por lo que me demoro unos instantes más y lo hago.

Peeta se excusa con el resto de las personas de la mesa y se levanta. Le sigo con la mirada hasta que se va. Cinna me mira con una ceja alzada y por unos segundos no sé qué hacer. Luego, mi estilista se encoge de hombros.

-Anda detrás de él, yo ordeno luego que te manden la comida a la habitación si es eso lo que quieres.

Evito mirar a Haymitch (o a Darius) cuando me levanto y voy hasta la habitación que compartimos. No sabría qué decirle a mi compañero. A veces, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarme a mí misma algunos de mis actos.

Toco con cuidado, despacio. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero lo hago de todas formas. Quiero darle su espacio, dentro de lo posible. No forzarlo a nada… en todos los aspectos.

-Pasa.-su voz no suena precisamente entusiasta, por lo que suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, la luz está apagada y las ventanas están cerradas. Peeta está sentado a un borde de la cama, encorvado hacia su rodilla. Por dos segundos me quedo mirándole, intentando adivinar qué es lo que está haciendo.

Cuando lo descubro, quiero golpearme en la cara.

Peeta está intentando quitarse la pierna ortopédica. Digo intentando porque la luz está apagada y él está de espaldas a la ventana, por lo que dudo que vea algo.

Voy hasta su lado sin decir ni una sola palabra, prendo la luz de la mesita de noche y me arrodillo frente suyo. Le miro a los ojos unos instantes, los suficientes para no ponerme nerviosa. Inspiro un par de veces, intentando relajarme. He hecho cosas más difíciles que esta. Digo, sobreviví a una Arena, cazo desde que tengo once años y he soportado todas las locuras de Effie y mi equipo de preparación. Puedo con esto.

-No tienes que…

-Cállate, Peeta.-suelto con demasiada rapidez. Suspiro-. Perdón. No ha sido el mejor día.

-Lo comprendo, solo no…-Peeta se encoje de hombros y se queda mirando por un largo rato su rodilla, allí donde su pierna deja de ser su pierna.

-No, de veras perdón.-me mira a los ojos e intento no pensar en los motivos por los cuales le he pedido disculpas en las últimas horas. Sacudo la cabeza-. Solo dime qué es lo que debo hacer para que esto funcione.

Peeta frunce el ceño unos instantes y me mira intensamente a los ojos. Yo, nerviosa, a lo único que atino hacer es mirar directamente al punto en donde su pierna ortopédica se conecta con la suya. A veces duerme con ella puesta. Y otras veces simplemente se la ha quitado antes de que yo me acueste o algo por el estilo. Cuando duerme con ella puesta, yo finjo que no me doy cuenta de que he chocado con ella durante la noche. La verdad es que no es tan llamativa, y sus tornillos son demasiado pequeños como para notarlos a primera vista. Es más, tu solo te darías cuenta de que es una pierna ortopédica por su extraña e insana perfección.

-Tú solo tienes que aflojar uno de los tornillos del borde, luego el resto hará la magia.-se encoje de hombros mientras señala al lado interior de su rodilla-. Está por aquí, pero no lo veía antes.

-¿Y por qué no prendías la luz?

-No me gusta verla.-murmura, a medida de que cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro. Supongo que está tan cansado como yo, y quizá más. En silencio, sigo sus instrucciones. Y tiene razón, porque inmediatamente luego de que aflojo el tornillo, los demás engranajes se van moviendo, hasta que la pierna artificial queda allí, en el piso, similar a una bota. Peeta se mueve, al parecer ligeramente incómodo.

Sin embargo, yo no lo hago. Y coloco una de mis manos sobre su muñón, acariciándolo con toda la delicadeza que soy capaz.

-¿Te duele?

-A veces.

-¿Te duele ahora?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Duele cuando hago ejercicio excesivo, cuando hace frío o simplemente cuando estoy estresado. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, sanadora Everdeen?

Pese a que su voz suena lúgubre en general, logro distinguir una gota de sarcasmo que hace que una de los bordes de mi boca se eleve, solo un poco.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy de mi ronda de preguntas, caballero Mellark.

-Fíjate que ahora soy un caballero.-murmura mientras que se impulsa con sus brazos hacia la colcha de la cama, la que ya está abierta. Siento el impulso de querer ayudarlo, pero de pronto recuerdo a mi madre aconsejando a la esposa de uno de los mineros que había perdido su mano hábil en el accidente de hace dos años:

_No le ayude si no se lo pide. Lo sé. Puede sentirse mal por ello, pero no le ayude. Aquello le hará sentir mal, más mal de lo que se siente ahora. Y prepárese, porque el cambio sicológico que vendrá de aquí en adelante será gigantesco._

Como se puede concluir, mi madre siempre puede aconsejar a cualquier persona, menos a ella misma.

Me levanto y le sonrío levemente. Peeta sacude la cabeza.

-No me mires de esa forma.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si me quisieras de verdad.-murmura con la voz hecha un hilo, por lo que me cuesta escucharle. Pienso que estoy alucinando cuando sacude nuevamente la cabeza y me mira con sus grandes ojos azules expectantes-. Lo siento, Katniss. No es justo.

-Muchas cosas no son justas, la verdad.-murmuro, a medida de que me siento en la cama. Pese a que debería ponerme pijama o algo, me quedo allí-. Supongo que yo no soy la persona más justa, qué digamos.

-Katniss, tu no…

-Peeta, yo sí.-le interrumpo a medida de que suspiro. Me acerco a él e inmediatamente me abre los brazos-. Nunca fui justa contigo. Nunca te he dado las gracias por darme más tiempo con mi familia, la oportunidad de perdonar a mi madre.

-No lo hice con esas intenciones, claramente.

-No importa. Al fin y al cabo, te doy las gracias.

Inspiro profundamente su olor por última vez y me muevo un poco. La verdad, me pone nerviosa tanta cercanía cuando no es precisamente de noche. Me excuso, diciéndole que iré en busca de comida. Salgo de la habitación con muchos pensamientos rondando en mi mente. Quizá debería decirle lo que pienso. O lo que siento. Pero ni yo misma sé qué es lo que pienso o lo que siento.

Justo antes de doblar por el pasillo hacia el comedor escucho voces. Y reconozco estas voces, porque son Cinna y Haymitch. No me extrañaría que hablaran sino fuera porque susurraran tanto. Debería seguir con mi camino y hacer como que no interesan, o devolverme a la habitación y charlar con Peeta.

Debería.

Porque me quedo escuchando lo que va de su conversación.

-¿Ya lo has terminado?.-le dice mi compañero a mi estilista. Reconozco en la voz de Haymitch un tinte de respeto que no le he escuchado nunca con nadie, lo cual es suficiente motivo como para dejarme plantada en mi lugar.

-La mayoría ya están terminados, e incluso tengo los modelos por si no lo hago a tiempo. ¿Quieres verlos?

-No entiendo de dibujitos bonitos, solo quiero saber si está todo listo para que esto _prenda_.

-¿Crees que… que ella te apoye? Ya sabes, es un poquitín llevada a su idea.-Cinna suena contrariado, pero eso no impide que Haymitch suelte una carcajada, limpia y fresca.

¿_Ella_?

-Oh, preciosa estará dentro. Sobre todo cuando se lo digamos al Chico y él nos apoye.

Pestañeo varias veces. Al parecer, Haymitch y Cinna están hablando sobre algún traje, o algo, ya que han mencionado que son modelos. Sin embargo, no entiendo en _qué_ debo entrar. Pienso en ir y pedir explicaciones cuando Cinna aparece justo frente a mi vista. Le miro por unos largos segundos y él hace lo propio. Luego, delicadamente pone su dedo índice en mi boca y niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

Creo que lo he quedado mirando con cara de no entender nada, pero Cinna no lo señala. De hecho, tan solo sigue caminando hasta su habitación. Extrañada, sigo hasta el comedor, donde Haymitch pareciera que me está esperando, con una copa en mano y las piernas cruzadas.

-En tu salud, preciosa.-dice antes de llevarse la copa hasta sus labios.

-¿Qué estaban ustedes dos cuchicheando?

-Cosas sin importancia, supongo. Entrevistas, Arenas y muertes. Nada del otro mundo.-son las últimas palabras de Haymitch antes de que se zampe con violencia el contenido de su copa. Lo hace de golpe, no dejando nada dentro de la misma.

-Tú no puedes beber.-le gruño, a medida de que avanzo y le quito la copa de la mano con poca delicadeza, debo admitir. Haymitch bufa, y el sonido me recuerda ligeramente a Buttercup

-Es bebida sin alcohol, preciosa.-se estira perezosamente y me señala a una de las sillas a su lado. Le miro con desconfianza por unos segundos hasta que suspiro derrotada y hago lo que me dice. Me quita la copa de las manos y se dedica a hacerla sonar, pasando delicadamente su dedo índice por el borde. Pasan unos momentos en los cuales estamos de la misma forma, yo tensa y él haciendo sonar la maldita copa-. Entonces, ¿es definitivo eso de que quieres a Mags dentro de tu equipo?

-Sí, definitivamente. Puede sernos muy útil.

-¿Y qué harás cuando debas matarla? No creo que esté dentro de tus muchas características matar a ancianos.

-Ella ganó los juegos, ¿No? Tampoco es como si fuera una blanca paloma.

-Repítelo hasta que lo creas.

No sé por qué, pero hay algo en sus palabras que finalmente me hace estallar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu maldito plan, Haymitch? Primero dices que debo tener aliados e intentas por todos los medios que acepte a Finnick Odair, luego me preguntas cómo asesinaré a Mags, ¿¡Hay algo bien en tu estúpida cabeza?!

-Cálmate, preciosa. No es mi culpa.-el comentario está tan lleno de veneno que miro por sobre mi hombro, asustada. Al no aparecer ningún agente de la paz en los primeros diez segundos me permito respirar un poco más tranquila-. Mi plan es tan simple como mantenernos con vida, ¿te suena?

-Algo he escuchado antes.

-Muy bien. Ahora, hablando un poco más en serio… ¿Sabes que si eliges a Mags, por extensión Finnick se pegará a tus piernas como un perrito faldero?

Frunzo el ceño.

-Lo estuve cavilando un buen rato. La única solución que se me ocurre es matarle antes que haga problemas.

-¿Y aún así Mags te querrá en su equipo? Ella es prácticamente la madre del chico, ¿Acaso no conoces la historia de Finnick?

Oh, claro que la conozco. El Capitolio se encarga de darla todas las mañanas durante todos los juegos, antes de que comiencen las transmisiones oficiales de la Arena. Finnick perdió a su padre el año anterior a salir cosechado, siendo el hombre su único familiar. Fue uno de los pocos de su distrito que no se ofreció de Voluntario para ir a la Arena, y lo curioso es que su año nadie lo hizo. En fin, con un par de sonrisas a la cámara y un talento innato con el tridente, logró ganar sus juegos. Dos años después, él comenzaría a salir en cada programa de chismes del Capitolio, con historias cada vez más atrevidas.

Sin embargo, aquello último no es el punto. Se puede remarcar que Finnick es uno de los malditos favoritos para estos juegos, y que tenerlo dentro de mi equipo _quizás_ significara mayor posibilidad de patrocinadores y regalos en la Arena. Quizá. Pero por otra parte, se me hace horrible la idea de traicionarle y asesinarlo por la espalda.

-Sí la conozco.-suelto entre dientes.

-Y sabes cómo lo quieren todos por aquí, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Se me hace horrible traicionar a alguien. O que llegue a suceder algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Rue…

Me aclaro la garganta, intentando aclarar el nudo que tengo en ella. Haymitch frunce sus labios y mueve la cabeza, como si las razones que le estoy otorgando no fueran del todo contundentes. Y lo más probable es que no lo sean, pero para mí guardan cierta lógica inamovible. Quizá Peeta lo entendería. Más bien, sé que Peeta lo entendería perfectamente. Pero Haymitch será mi compañero en la Arena, no Peeta. Quizá debería de haber pensado más en ese asunto antes de decidir seguir el descabellado plan de Haymitch.

-Te daré unos días para pensarlo. Por mucho que no lo parezca, Finnick Odair es un buen chico.

-Buen chico o no, no me gusta la idea de matarlo.

-Podríamos romper la alianza antes de que fuera necesario, y con un poco de suerte son los profesionales los que acaban con él.

Debo darle un punto a Haymitch. Él, tanto como yo y Peeta, sabe que no daré mi brazo a torcer en este sentido. Si se me ha obligado a transformarme una asesina, intentaré serlo en la medida de lo más mínimo, y no se me ocurre otra cosa más escalofriante que matar a un ex aliado. Porque, siendo sinceros, lo más probable es que Plutarch Heavensbee tenga órdenes directas de crearme la peor imagen ante los habitantes de Panem, y también es muy probable de que los Vigilantes contribuyan su parte, obligándome a realizar esas acciones. Por supuesto, todo eso son suposiciones, aunque tienen bastante fundamente y personalmente creo que son muy probables.

-Ya he dicho que no, Haymitch.

-Solo… piénsalo.

Me levanto frustrada y tomo una de las manzanas que se encuentran sobre la mesa, en el frutero. Contengo las ganas que tengo de darle una patada a la silla solamente porque no sería correcto con Effie.

Me da rabia que todo esto esté sucediendo. Si tan solo fuera una muchacha normal de diecisiete años me tendría que preocupar en otras cosas que no fueran decidir si mato a alguien o no. Esa es otra de las cosas que El Capitolio me ha quitado, a mí y a todos los que alguna vez salimos cosechados. Le pego un inútil puñetazo a la pared mientras camino en dirección al pasillo y suelto un bramido de rabia o angustia, no lo tengo claro. Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación que Peeta y yo compartimos, noto que las lágrimas están cayendo por mi rostro.

Me paso la mano sin delicadeza por la cara para evitar que se note algún residuo de llanto. Cuando abro la puerta, me encuentro con la visión de los ojos azules de Peeta, los cuales están muy preocupados. Dejo la manzana sobre la mesa de noche y entro sin muchas ceremonias a la cama, ni siquiera me quito los zapatos. Peeta no pregunta nada y él solo abre los brazos, a medida de que me permito ser reconfortada por el Chico del Pan.

-Ya, Katniss.-murmura, a medida de que tararea un par de notas. No es muy afinado, pero la vibración que produce su pecho de alguna forma me tranquiliza. Dentro de los brazos de Peeta me permito olvidar lo que sucederá dentro de unos días. Junto a él simplemente soy Katniss, no una Vencedora. Me permito cerrar los ojos y que las vibraciones de su pecho me duerman lentamente, tan solo unos segundos de tranquilidad…

Aún está oscuro cuando despierto.

De lo primero que soy consciente es que Peeta no está a mi lado. Me cuesta procesar exactamente donde estoy por unos instantes, pero cuando lo hago, prácticamente salto de la cama. Con un vistazo rápido al reloj me informo que son las tres de la mañana. Agudizo el oído durante dos segundos hasta que escucho sonidos a mi derecha.

Es el baño. Por debajo de la puerta se puede ver la luz prendida que es de color amarillo. Miro nuevamente hacia el borde de la cama y me doy cuenta de que la pierna ortopédica de Peeta sigue allí y que la puerta de la habitación ahora está abierta.

Un golpe sordo proviene desde dentro del baño. Seguido de una maldición.

Me apresuro a llegar a la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla de una manera un poco bastante poco sofisticada, toco.

-¿Peeta?-mi voz suena ronca, por lo que me aclaro la garganta. Escucho un gruñido proveniente de dentro y nuevamente otro golpe. Casi sin darme cuenta me llevo la uña de mi dedo índice a la boca, mordiéndola por costumbre-. ¿Peeta, estás bien?

-Vete, Katniss.

Es la primera vez que me trata con hostilidad. Lo ha hecho herido, me ha ignorado e incluso ha sido condescendiente en los momentos que no lo merecía, pero nunca me ha tratado de esta forma. Algo en mi estomago se remueve, pero le ignoro.

-No.

Esta vez su voz suena más fuerte de desde dentro del baño:

-¡Katniss, sal!

-¡No, maldita sea!

Abro la puerta enfadada y tengo en la punta de la lengua un buen par de insultos esperando por salir, sin embargo, me los guardo al verlo como está.

Peeta está en el suelo, con la remera completamente mojada. El olor a rosas de la ducha es altamente fuerte y pese a que sus brazos son lo suficientemente largos, no alcanza el borde de la bañera, las cuales por cierto son ridículamente altas en el Capitolio. Me mira enfadado por unos segundos, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, baja la vista hasta su muñón y me mira nuevamente.

-Te dije que te fueras, ¿Eres dura de oído o qué?

-Y yo te dije que no me iría a ninguna parte, Peeta.-me molesta el hecho de que me trate mal cuando es por los motivos equivocados, pero lo dejo pasar. Yo también miro a su muñón unos segundos e intento contener el suspiro. ¿Dónde está el chico que hasta solo unas horas atrás estaba tan preocupado por mí?-. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Podría haberte ayudado.

- Puedo hacerlo solo.

- Oh, por supuesto que puedes hacerlo.-suelto con sarcasmo, a medida de que hago un gesto con la mano, señalándolo a él y al agua corriendo. Peeta me mira nuevamente con el ceño fruncido y yo hago lo propio. Pasan unos segundos, bastante largos, hasta que me pongo una de las manos en la cadera-. Entonces, ¿A qué estás esperando?

- ¿Esperando a qué?

- A pedirme ayuda.-me encojo de hombros y me siento en uno de esos banquitos que están al lado de uno de los muebles de baño. Pienso en tomar una de las limas que están allí encima para darle más dramatismo a la situación, pero no me quedan uñas las cuales limar-. Tengo mucho tiempo de aquí al entrenamiento, ya sabes.

-No necesito ayuda, gracias.

-Oh, quiero ver cómo te levantas de allí y vas hasta la cama sin caer.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? No necesito una maldita sanadora inútil.

Pese a que tengo ganas de correr por un arco y darle con una flecha en la cabeza, me controlo. No es culpa de Peeta, creo. No sé por qué exactamente, pero tengo unas ganas muy grades de llorar. Pero soy yo, y por ende, lo demuestro con cabreo.

-Porque para tu información, lo más probable es que muera en unos días y no quiero perder tiempo en estupideces, porque quiero poder cuidarte por todo el tiempo que me sea posible.

Algo en mis palabras lo hace _bajar el moño_, porque Peeta se queda en silencio unos instantes. Suspiro, me levanto y le tiendo una mano. Él la mira durante unos segundos y luego decide tomarla. Antes de intentar levantarle, apago el agua de la tina de Peeta. Miro durante unos momentos al desastre que quedó aquí y me pregunto qué demonios intentaba hacer aquí. Luego, y con una fuerza bruta que no sabía que poseía le levanto del suelo y le llevo a saltitos hasta la cama. Una vez allí y en completo silencio, le paso uno de los pijamas que se encuentran en el closet y él se cambia de remera. Cuando logro que se acueste como es debido, rodeo la cama y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la otra habitación. Pensé que no querrías dormir con una maldita sanadora inútil.-pese a que tengo unas grandes ganas de golpearlo por ser un idiota, no sé por qué las ganas de llorar están ganando.

-No seas necia, Katniss.

-¿Necia yo?

Aunque le estoy mirando feo y tengo ganas de llorar y matarle por partes iguales, vuelvo hasta su lado. Cuando me subo a la cama, él me abre los brazos y luego de dos segundos me decido que sí quiero estar allí, entre sus brazos, por lo que acepto su abrazo.

Nuevamente comienza a tararear notas y acariciar mi cabello lentamente.

-¿Tienes trastorno bipolar o algo?.-murmuro, medio en serio medio en broma a su pecho. Él ríe bajito y lo confirmo. Le he perdido.

-Supongo que sí, aunque te debo una disculpa.

-Sería lindo eso.

Peeta suspira y toma mi mentón con su mano derecha. Trago con fuerza saliva y me dedico a mirar los ojos de Peeta. Nuevamente, pese a que esté todo oscuro, me maravillo con los bellos que son sus ojos azules, aunque ahora luzcan tan tristones. Las pestañas son tan largas que me vuelve a sorprender el hecho de que no se enreden entre sí. Una sensación extraña comienza a apoderarse de mi pecho, como de desesperación. Desesperación porque quizá yo muera y él se quede aquí. Sé que es errado y tremendamente egoísta, porque ni siquiera sé si es correcto, pero averiguo que no quiero que nada le pase. Ni que se separe de mí.

-Perdón, Katniss. No debí tratarse así. Simplemente… es todo.

No tiene que explicar, porque yo le entiendo. Asiento levemente con la cabeza. Él lo ha dicho. Es todo. El que yo me iré a la Arena dentro de unos días. En que quizá no salga de allí. El que el Capitolio haga de las suyas con la vida de todos los habitantes de Panem como quiere. En lo injusto que es vivir, nacer y morir como simples ovejas.

Es todo.

Me acerco levemente a él. Huele profundamente a rosas, sin embargo, no como Snow. Quizá se deba a su aventura en el baño, pero en Peeta queda bien. Cierro los ojos e inspiro. Cuando los abro, Peeta está demasiado cerca. Tan cerca…

No sé quién lo comienza, si es él con todos los miedos de perderme o yo con todos mis miedos de no verle más, pero de un momento a otro nuestros labios chocan y se siente increíblemente bien.


	7. Capítulo VII

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

-¡Hey, Chica en llamas!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me doy vuelta. Ahí, pavoneándose como siempre, se encuentra Finnick Odair, el perfecto prospecto de aliado. Eso según Haymitch, claro. Porque si fuera por mí, no duraría ni medio segundo sin tener una de mis flechas clavadas en su frente.

Al menos ahora no está semidesnudo.

-Finnick.-asiento con la cabeza en su dirección y vuelvo mi vista hacia mis nudos. O a lo que intento de que sean nudos, la verdad, porque este par de cuerdas atadas están muy lejos de ser el sofisticado nudo que me muestra el diagrama de la pantalla.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal, Chica en llamas?.-Finnick se coloca detrás de mí, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me tenso por un segundo hasta que descubro que el objetivo de sus manos son las cuerdas que tengo entre mis dedos y no cualquier otra parte de mi anatomía.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así o solo… moverte, por favor?.-Finnick sonríe y apoya su barbilla en mi hombro, haciéndome poco caso, lo que provoca que frunza el ceño. Tomo aire por la nariz e intento tranquilizarme, contando hasta diez.

-Pensé que ese era tu apodo, al menos, todos por aquí se divierten llamándote así.

-Que sea mi estúpido apodo no significa que me guste escuchar cómo se dirigen a mí por él.

-¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor, Chica en llamas? ¿Acaso ya sabes a quién matarás primero o aún debes conversarlo con el viejo borracho?

La elección de sus palabras me deja helada durante unos segundos, por lo que no sigo protestando para que me deje ir. Él aprovecha de terminar el maldito nudo a la perfección, y cuando lo hace, me suelta y hace un gesto con la mano, mostrándome al resto de los vencedores que han venido a entrenar el día de hoy, como si fuera una especie de catalogo. Han asistido incluso menos vencedores que el día anterior, aunque eso no priva a los entrenadores del espectáculo que ofrece Johanna Manson al untarse aceite en sus pechos desnudos. Quizá podría partir por ella, si es que Finnick me propone armar una lista.

-Aún no he hecho precisamente una lista.-murmuro con una voz grave que no parece la mía. Finnick chasquea los dedos.

-Solo te pido que no vayas a por Mags. Ella es algo como la mejor persona que he conocido en este mundo.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Eso está bien.-Finnick sonríe y por primera vez siento que lo está haciendo de verdad, porque abre incluso más la boca y pequeñas arrugas se forman alrededor de sus ojos. Me tiende una mano y yo me la quedo mirando, sin saber qué es lo que está haciendo-. Tú no asesinas a mi mentora y yo no asesino al tuyo. Puede que estos viejecitos hayan tocado nuestra vena sentimental.

Nuevamente, su elección de palabras me sorprende, aunque esta vez me hace sonreír. Puede que Finnick Odair no esté tan mal, después de todo. Continuamos conversando un rato antes de que nos llamen a comer. Me enseña un montón de nudos que no aparecen en los diagramas y dudo que podré recordar en la arena. Yo le comento que no pude despedirme como debiera de Prim y él hace lo suyo refiriéndose a sus amigos. No me pasa inadvertido que no señala a ningún familiar, lo que me hace recapacitar en todo el asunto de que Mags es algo así como su madre.

Nos llaman para comer en el mismo sitio que el día anterior, y esta vez, los Agentes de la Paz se hayan incluso más cerca. Cuando me siento al lado de Haymitch, este me mira con una ceja alzada y mis mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente. Sé que le intriga mi actitud con Peeta esta mañana y yo no hago ningún comentario al respecto.

Anoche, y luego de una buena sesión de besos sin explicación, los que fueron claramente distintos a los que nos damos frente a las cámaras cada vez que alguna nos apunta, me quedé dormida en los brazos del chico del pan. Sin embargo, cuando desperté sin Peeta a mi lado, algo dentro de mí se rompió, liberando una ola expansiva de miedo irracional. Me vestí sin siquiera mirar la ropa que llevaba y salí corriendo en dirección al comedor, donde lo encontré charlando despreocupadamente con Cinna. Él se levantó y yo le abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego, le solté y no le dirigí ni una sola palabra durante todo el desayuno, ni a él, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Haymitch cuando bajamos en el ascensor para el entrenamiento.

Mags me saca de mis pensamientos con un nada sutil golpe en el hombro, justo en el momento en que casi he acabado con el helado que el Capitolio ofrece de postre.

-¿Qué dem…?

Ella señala a unos de los extremos de la gran sala donde nos encontramos, donde por una gran puerta pasa Peeta, mirando atentamente a los Agentes de la Paz, quienes lo miran a su vez. Su mirada busca la mía, y cuando la encuentra, frunce el ceño ligeramente.

-Mierda.-susurro bajito. Haymitch suelta una risita entre dientes y yo observo atentamente como es que Peeta camina entremedio de todos esos Agentes de la Paz armados.

Peeta llega a mi lado bajo la estricta mirada de todo el mundo en la habitación. Por lo que sé, los mentores no tienen permiso para hablar con sus tributos durante los entrenamientos… aunque, siendo estos juegos tan extraños como creo que serán, no me extrañaría de que en esta ocasión se le hubiera otorgado un permiso especial para hablar con nosotros. O conmigo, más precisamente.

-¿Katniss, podemos hablar?

Lo miro durante unos segundos, buscando alguna señal de si esto es correcto o no. Miro a Haymitch, confundida.

-¿Puedo?

-Preciosa, él es el mentor ahora, no me preguntes nada a mí.

-¿Puedo?.-vuelvo a dirigirme a Peeta y él me mira sin comprender-. Me refiero a si tengo permiso de hablar con mi mentor en este momento o no.

-Claro que sí, levántate y sígueme.

Algo en sus palabras hace que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelere de sobremanera. Me despido de los demás con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras que Finnick hace mímicas de que me encuentro en problemas, pasando su dedo índice por su cuello. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y le saco la lengua. Una actitud muy madura, lo sé. Me levanto y sigo a Peeta por donde vino. Cuando reconozco el camino de vuelta a nuestro piso comienzo a protestar, pero Peeta me detiene con un gesto de su mano.

-No volverás a entrenar por el día de hoy, ni todos los demás. El presidente ha decidido que los dos entrenamientos que quedan serán hasta medio día, debido a la baja asistencia de tributos o algo así nos dijo a los mentores presentes.

Sus palabras me suenan extremadamente profesionales, por lo que de pronto, Peeta se me hace mucho más viejo de lo que es, como me ha sucedido un par de veces desde que hemos llegado al Capitolio. Le miro por un par de segundos fijamente, con un miedo irracional de que le comiencen a salir canas instantáneamente. Obviamente, aquello no sucede y Peeta toma mi mano para guiarme al ascensor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto cuando ya estamos dentro de él y las puertas se cierran. Él me mira por dos segundos a los ojos para bajar su mirada hasta nuestras manos unidas.

-¿Sería muy fuera de lugar si te preguntara que es lo que sucedió ayer en la noche y esta mañana?

De pronto, mi corazón se acelera y siento mis mejillas muy calientes.

-No, no lo sería.

Peeta asiente, como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo es azul y las nubes blancas. Llegamos a nuestro piso y por un par de segundos me permito extrañarme por el hecho de que este se encuentre vacío. Sin embargo, la mano de Peeta por sobre la mía y lo que le diré son elementos sumamente distractores. Cierra la puerta de nuestra habitación, se da vuelta y se recuesta en la cama, tirándome sobre él. Me permito suspirar y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, un tanto más tranquila que antes.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-su voz suena tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para mí gusto. Me levanto ligeramente para ver sus ojos y no encuentro nada que le esté haciendo mal. Solo autentica preocupación por mí.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Por qué siempre que te pregunto algo respondes con una pregunta?

Frunzo el ceño y él me sonríe. Yo suspiro y me acomodo en su pecho nuevamente, con una de mis manos realizando pequeñas formas sobre él. Es increíble como encajamos perfectamente de esta forma, ambos abrazados y tendidos en una cama.

-Tienes derecho a golpearme por lo que voy a decir, pero…-toma mi mano con delicadeza, deteniendo mis movimientos. Nuevamente levanto la cabeza lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos- en cierto modo agradezco la oportunidad de haberte conocido, aunque fuera bajo las circunstancias de los Juegos. Eres la persona más valiente, testaruda y entregada que he conocido alguna vez. Y yo te quiero por eso.

Es la primera vez que me lo dice. O al menos, yo lo considero así, o lo siento así. Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis mejillas, llegando a una especie de record esta semana. Su mano libre vuela hasta mi mejilla para limpiar mis lágrimas y yo me siento una estúpida al estar llorando nuevamente.

-No te golpearé. Es lo más lindo que me han dicho.

-Eso está fantástico entonces.

Se acerca lentamente, como pidiéndome permiso. Sé que nada dentro de mi cabeza está claro, pero por algún motivo no le impido que lo haga. Sus labios tocan los míos con delicadeza, como intentando recordar exactamente qué es lo que se siente. El beso sabe a sal, helado y mentas. Pese a que es el beso más delicado que alguna vez he compartido con el chico del pan, mi respiración se encuentra completamente acelerada.

-Hacia la única persona que tengo sentimientos claros en este momento aparte de Prim es Snow.-suelto en el momento en el cual nuestros labios ya no se están tocando. No sé qué me ha motivado para abrir la boca y decir lo que acabo de decir. Peeta me mira por unos segundos, como pensando en qué contestar:

-Entonces tendré que teñirme el cabello de blanco para poder lograr alguna reacción en ti.

No noto que mi boca está abierta hasta que Peeta con su dedo índice me la cierra. Frunzo el ceño y él comienza a reír. No sé cómo es que lo hace, pero ha reído en nuestra estadía en el Capitolio incluso más veces que cuando estábamos en casa. Y por primera vez, y sin motivo aparente, esta vez logra contagiarme. Creo que se debe a que lo último que ha dicho no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero llega un momento en el cual él comienza a hacerme cosquillas, solo para alargar mis risas, sospecho. Y yo le devuelvo las cosquillas, porque también en parte no quiero parar de reír. Pasamos un par de minutos así, luchando por quién posee más fuerzas de voluntad, chillando como un par de niños.

-¡Peeta, detente, no!.-suelto entre risotadas, cubriendo mi estomago con ambos brazos. De alguna extraña manera, ahora es él quien está sobre mí, con sus manos buscando mi cintura para atacarme.

Puede que en este momento esté bajo los efectos de algún gas desconocido que hace que me encuentre mucho más feliz. No lo sé. O solo puede que he decidido no alejarme ahora que tengo posibilidades. De todas formas, se me ocurre una buena forma de callarlo… y por ende, ataco sus labios.

Una vez que terminamos de besarnos, ambos con las respiraciones alteradas como si hubiéramos corrido una carrera, Peeta me acerca a él. Yo me acomodo nuevamente en su pecho y me permito un suspiro.

-Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma.-no sé qué es lo que me motiva a hablar nuevamente, pero lo hago. Una de mis manos tiembla violentamente y respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de continuar-. Y no sé qué es lo que está sucediendo exactamente, pero… decidí que no quiero perder más tiempo.

Lo único que hace Peeta es estrecharme más fuerte en contra de su pecho.

Los últimos dos días de entrenamiento pasan de manera asombrosa. En el último día de entrenamiento acordamos con Finnick ser aliados. Sé que en el fondo aquello está mal, pero con su carisma es inevitable aceptarle. Haymitch demuestra que no hay nadie como él con cuchillos y yo hago lo propio con mi arco un par de veces más. También el último día de entrenamiento, Brutus nos declara una enemistad marcada luego de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que pierde con Haymitch. Los entrenadores les separan y yo por el rabillo del ojo noto como mi viejo mentor me sonríe. Al día siguiente a nuestra conversación y luego del almuerzo, Peeta me lleva a la azotea. Allí comemos, platicamos y nos besamos. Es extraño el giro que ha dado nuestra relación, y en el fondo, una vocecilla siempre me comenta el hecho de que Gale se encuentra en el distrito doce, sufriendo. Sin embargo, no le presto atención. Pese a que no se lo diga a Peeta, creo que él sabe que he aceptado esta especie de trato solo porque sé que moriré.

Porque, aceptémoslo.

No hay forma de que salga viva de esa Arena.

El día de las evaluaciones privadas, no tengo claro el qué hacer. Son unos monstruos, pero esta vez no puedo atacarlos directamente. Podría ponerme a disparar flechas o solo sentarme en el piso. Haymitch demora incluso menos tiempo de lo necesario, por lo que intuyo de que él ha seguido la segunda opción. Tiene que existir una forma, una manera de demostrar que ellos son los culpables de todo. Cuando la voz femenina del altavoz dice mi nombre, entro a la sala de entrenamientos. Este año los vigilantes no se hayan centrados en la comida, sino que miran atentamente hacia el sitio en donde me encuentro yo. Miro a Plutarch y súbitamente recuerdo nuestra conversación en la mansión del Presidente.

Es increíble, casi siento una pequeña explosión dentro de mi cabeza.

Sé exactamente qué hacer.

-Tiene cinco minutos

Tomo uno de los peluches que se utilizan para entrenar. Luego voy a la zona de camuflajes y le pinto una cara, con ojos, boca, nariz y barba. No es siquiera comparable con las obras que realiza Peeta, pero supongo que está bien para ser la primera vez que lo intento. Dejo el muñeco sobre la camilla que se encuentra en el centro y voy en dirección a la zona de nudos. Realizo el nudo favorito de Finnick, el del pescador y luego el de la horca. Lo amarro al muñeco, y luego de un par de giros y un tope en contra de la mesa, el muñeco cuelga de espaldas a los vigilantes. Escribo el nombre del personaje a quién quería personificar con una letra horrible, pero legible.

Suena el timbre que marca el final de mi tiempo y le giro. Hago una reverencia en dirección a mi audiencia, tal cual como el año pasado. Algunos sueltan unos grititos de miedo y otros quiebran sus copas de vino. No se me pasa inadvertida la mirada de autentico pavor en la cara de Plutarch. Y la copa rota que tiene entre las manos. Aquello me desconcierta durante un par de segundos, pero lo dejo… supongo que temerá por su vida, espero.

El coraje que me invadió en el minuto que vi a los vigilantes desaparece súbitamente cuando salgo de la sala. Esta vez no me escoltan a mi piso, lo que es mejor, porque me tiemblan las piernas. Una vez en el ascensor, me siento en el piso y coloco mi cabeza en medio de mis rodillas. El mundo al parecer quiere dar vueltas a mi alrededor sin mi consentimiento. Cuando el ascensor llega al piso, siento como unos grandes y fuertes brazos me rodean y me levantan. Ni siquiera debo levantar la vista para saber que se trata de Peeta. Siempre se trata de Peeta.

Cuando la puerta se cierra y él se lanza en la cama, me permito salir de mi escondite. Le miro a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, fijándome en sus largas pestañas, tan largas que me sorprende que aún no se enreden entre ellas cuando pestañea. Como ya se ha vuelto tradición, con una de mis temblorosas manos recorro el contorno de su rostro, como queriendo grabarlo a fuego con mis manos. Peeta intenta hablar un par de veces, pero yo no se lo permito. Pareciera que le preocupa el estado de mis nervios en la Arena. Supongo que cualquiera lo haría, yo incluida, si es que tuviera tiempo para procesar cosas como esas. Es tan surreal, de todas formas. Sé que moriré dentro de unos días, pero aún no supero que hace solo un semana a esta misma hora estaba abrazada al cuerpecito de Prim mientras ella aún dormía. Se lo he prometido a Peeta varias veces en estos dos días en que algunas de nuestras barreras han caído, aunque de todas formas sé que ambos sabemos que no podré cumplir mi promesa. No puedo regresar de esa Arena. No puedo volver viva de allí, al menos.

-Si algo me sucede…

-No te sucederá nada.-Peeta toma mi mano, la cual va por su mejilla, y detiene su movimiento. Le fulmino con la mirada, aunque quizá por los motivos incorrectos.

-Si algo me sucede.-repito, y esta vez no me interrumpe, pero sí suelta un gran suspiro-, prométeme que cuidarás de Prim y de mi madre. Prométemelo.

-Si algo te sucede no seré capaz de ni verlas a la cara.

La honestidad de sus palabras es cruda, aunque de todas formas es honestidad. No comparto la misma relación con la familia de Peeta como él con la mía, pero de todas maneras, si fuera el caso inverso, sé exactamente lo que sentiría, pero puede que en su caso sea incluso peor, porque creo que el chico del pan incluso las quiere.

No, no lo creo. Lo sé. Lo he visto.

-Prim no tendrá a nadie más que a ti y mi madre. Gale ya me prometió que jamás pasaría hambre, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Peeta asiente. Pese a que no sea precisamente el mejor amigo de Gale, él sabe tan bien como yo cómo es mi amigo. Él se preocuparía de que no pasara hambre, no de su estado emocional. Puede sonar muy duro, pero de todas formas Prim es una persona, si bien bastante fuerte, muy sensible. Supongo que no es la mejor combinación. Puede que ella sacara todos los genes de valentía y sensibilidad. Yo solo saqué la parte de mi padre que me permite tomar un arco y un par de flechas y no provocar accidentes.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Sé que es un gran momento para un beso. Digo, él acaba de aceptar hacerse cargo de mi familia cuando yo no esté. Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de besarle… porque besarle me atonta, me distrae. Hace que mi pulso se acelere, mi visión se nuble y extrañas cosas sucedan en mi estómago. Y justo en este momento quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos. Simulo que no veo como inclina ligeramente su rostro y me acomodo en el hueco de su cuello.

Él suspira, captando la indirecta.

-¿Quieres saber cuál ha sido tu puntuación en la sesión privada?

-Sería interesante, para no enterarme de sopetón cuando Cesar me entreviste.

Una de las manos de Peeta se mueve sistemáticamente a lo largo de mi trenza.

-Has sacado un 12. Al igual que Haymitch. Son los únicos tributos de esta ocasión que han tenido un 12, y los primeros en la historia en que ambos lo obtengan. Supongo que debería felicitarlos, o por el hecho de que Finnick tenga un 11. Aunque no sabía que este año hubieran más cerdos con manzanas en sus bocas.

-No ha habido ningún cerdo con manzanas en sus bocas.-sé que aquello que ha dicho es una broma, pero no tengo ganas de reír. Su mano aún sigue en mi trenza, haciéndome cosquillas, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Comienzo a mover mi mano a lo largo de su pecho, dibujando diferentes figuras-. Esta vez ha habido un muñeco ahorcado en medio del sitio, con el nombre de Seneca Crane.

Peeta detiene el movimiento de su mano. Durante dos segundos, la deja allí hasta que luego, con ambas manos, toma mi rostro para que lo mire a los ojos.

-Katniss.-susurra. Sus ojos se han cristalizado y algo dentro de mí se rompe. Es como tragar un hielo con una punta muy fina, el cual ha entrado por mi boca y al llegar a mi estómago se rompe, lanzando sus miles de astillas por todo mi ser. Se produce un nudo en mi garganta que me impide contestarle-. ¡Lo prometiste, Katniss! ¡Somos un equipo en esto! ¡yo haré todo lo posible y más para traerte, pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte…!

No permito que siga recriminándome nada. Porque aquello demuestra que con cada movimiento, que con cada cosa que haga, de una u otra manera, Peeta es quien únicamente recibe los daños, las consecuencias. Nadie más ni nadie menos que Peeta. Siempre. Por lo que mis labios cubren los suyos con rapidez, sin darle tiempo de seguir hablándome, o diciendo alguna cosa.

La tarde pasa entre promesas, besos y llantos. En un momento determinado le pregunto a Peeta cómo es que Effie no ha venido a prepararme para la entrevista, y él me responde que han llegado al acuerdo de que ahora soy mucho mejor manejando las entrevistas. Luego le pregunto cuál será la estrategia este año y el chico del pan se pone completamente colorado. Aquello me desconcierta por un segundo, aunque inmediatamente comienzo a picarle con un dedo la mejilla para que lo suelte.

-Vamos, Peeta, dímelo.

-Estuve hablando con Haymitch y Cinna el otro día y ellos tienen una idea… pero, bueno, no creo que te agrade del todo.

Frunzo el ceño y analizo lentamente su rostro. Sus ojos evitan mirarme y yo sé que quizá sea algo bastante malo.

-Podrían haberme informado, esto también se trata de mantenerme con vida. ¿Por qué estabas tú solo con ellos dos?

Mis palabras parecen tomarle por sorpresa, aunque se recompone un instante antes de que yo logre volver a preguntarle alguna otra cosa:

-Oh, ellos intentaban enseñarme cómo ser mentor y esas cosas. ¿Sabías que a los estilistas jefes se les enseña y evalúa sobre todos aquellos temas? En caso de que no exista un mentor debido a que en el distrito no tengan algún tributo viejo, es el estilista quién se debe encargar de aquellas tareas. Aunque claro, solo se han dado un par de casos, como el de los juegos de Haymitch y un par otros.

Asiento, porque aquello tiene sentido. Pese a que me molesta de que se hayan reunido sin mí, lo dejo pasar.

-¿Cuál ha sido la idea de ellos?

-La verdad, es que han sido dos ideas las que me han propuesto. Y pese a que no me agraden mucho, sé que fácilmente te conseguirán patrocinadores en el Capitoles.

-¿Cuáles?.-insisto.

-Bueno… ellos han dicho que podrías decir que nosotros ya nos hemos casado.-le miro sin comprender unos segundos antes de que él se aclare la garganta-. Que hemos tostado el pan y…

Peeta se queda en silencio, aunque yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Que nos hemos casado. Bueno, no casado, pero sí tostado el pan. Es un rito que no tiene ninguna validez legal, pero si le preguntas a cualquier persona del distrito, nadie se considera casado si es que no se ha hecho un tueste del pan. El hecho de mencionarlo en la entrevista me parece un acto de rebeldía sutil, por lo que sonrío. Es como si no nos importara el no habernos casado en el Capitolio, como Snow pretendía. Cuando soy consciente de que Peeta me sigue mirando incomodo me doy cuenta de que él antes ha mencionado dos ideas de Cinna y Haymitch.

-¿Cuál es la otra?

-La verdad es que no es tan necesaria… yo podría convencerlos fácilmente, y tanto como Haymitch como Cinna lo saben… o incluso, tú podrías…

-Peeta, para. ¿Cuál es la otra?

-Ellos han dicho que… que podrías decir que estás embarazada.

**CHAN! Bueno, no me he querido despegar demasiado de la trama original de la historia. Muchas cosas Collins las hizo bien, de veras. **

**Por otro lado, les invito a leer un nuevo fanfic que he subido. Hasta el momento es un OneShot y es sobre un alternativo reencuentro entre Katniss y Peeta en Sinsajo. Digo hasta el momento porque he estado dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de continuarlo – nada serio –. **

**Ahora, ¿Qué creen que hará Katniss? ¿Dirá que sí? ¿Inventará aquí un falso embarazo? Hace unos capítulos atrás me llegó un review preguntándome si en este fanfic Katniss se embarazaría de verdad. La única respuesta que puedo darles es que no, al menos de momento no, porque ella ha sido inyectada para que no ovule, ¿recuerdan? Por lo tanto… no. Aún.**

**Última cosa: Durante dos semanas – creo – no actualizaré. Estoy hasta el tope de evaluaciones, pruebas y presentaciones, por lo que dudo hacer algo bien. Servirá de un pequeño descanzo. **

**Cuídense y sean muy felices –w– **


	8. Capíulo VIII

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

**De antemano: Muchas de las escenas de este capítulo son sacadas **_**textuales**_** del libro original de En Llamas. Demasiado textuales para mi gusto, pero como comprenderán, este desarrolla las entrevistas y no tuve ganas de modificar el trabajo de Collins. Es una de las mejores partes del libro, e incluso me atrevería de decir de la saga, por lo tanto, no me sentí capaz de asesinar a tanta perfección. (Seh, yo no me atrevo a matar momentos para la gente del capitolio y la santa Collins se atreve a matar a Prim… pero bueno.)**

**Sin más, les dejo con lo que he escrito. Lamento la demora, y la hora de mi actualización, pero de a poco las evaluaciones han ido menguando. ^^ Enjoy it! **

* * *

Embarazada.

De pronto, estoy embarazada.

Cuando Peeta me comentó la idea, quedé en blanco. Sí, Cinna y Haymitch tenían razón, sin embargo, no sé si sería capaz de decir algo así. Eso explica el hecho de que el chico del pan se encontrara tan incomodo y reacio a querer contármelo. Es horrible la idea de ir embarazada a la Arena. Si ya de por sí es horrible el ir a la Arena a morir porque sí, el hecho de que también exista la posibilidad de que muera una pequeña criatura que ni siquiera ha nacido es triplemente horrible.

Cuando llegaban chicas desesperadas que habían quedado embarazadas, pidiéndole a mi madre el poder deshacerse del bebé, ella siempre preguntaba exactamente cómo había sido creada la pequeña criatura. En casos de violación, los que no eran pocos dentro de la Veta, ella daba su permiso. Al igual de los casos de las chicas a las que contrataba Darius. Sin embargo, si las muchachas contaban que simplemente habían sido irresponsables con sus novios o amigos, mi madre literalmente las mandaba fuera de la casa, indicándole qué cosas hacer y qué cosas no. Pienso en su reacción en el caso de que llegue a decirlo en la entrevista. Ella sabrá que es mentira, ¿verdad? ¿Al igual que Prim, Hazelle y Gale, no es así? Es imposible el que yo quede embarazada, y ellos lo deben tener completamente… súbitamente, recuerdo que los días en que los los periodistas llegaron a nuestro distrito. Peeta se quedó a dormir conmigo. Aquello incluso lo registraron las fotografías que nos sacaron subiendo las escaleras. Sería cosa de sumar uno más uno y sacar una conclusión errónea.

Trago saliva.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Le frunzo el ceño a la imagen que me ofrece el espejo.

Cuando anunciaron la modalidad del Vasallaje, de todas formas la gente del Capitolio siguió votando por su vestido favorito. Aquello era sumamente estúpido, pero al parecer para Snow no. Ahora me ha obligado a llevar el vestido que ha ganado en la entrevista.

No me quejo a medida de que Cinna me coloca el vestido de novia. Esta vez, él es quien me maquilla, peina y viste, sin la intervención de mi equipo de preparación. Llevo un peinado lleno de trenzas y de moño alto. Cuando le pregunto, Cinna dice que no quiere ningún cabello fuera de su lugar. Pese a que el vestido es el vestido más blanco que he visto en toda mi vida, el maquillaje de mi cara es completamente oscuro. No me pregunto la razón y cuando ya estoy lista, Cinna me sonríe ligeramente, aunque no con verdadera alegría.

Se enteró mientras me arreglaba de lo que he hecho en el entrenamiento privado. Su respuesta solo fue fruncir los labios, sin decir nada durante unos instantes.

Pero luego por él me entero de que Haymitch tan solo se ha sentado en medio del lugar, tal como pensaba que lo había hecho. Salvo por el detalle que él ha dicho los nombres de todos los tributos a los que no pudo salvar, indicando las maneras en que murieron. Incluyendo a sus compañeros de Vasallaje. A la tía de Magde. Se me hace casi surreal que los recuerde todos, pero de todas formas no imposible.

Al parecer el alcohol no le había ayudado a olvidar, después de todo.

Y también, al parecer, aquel hecho que muestra su excelente memoria era merecedor de un 12.

-Debido a que el corpiño es demasiado ajustado, no levantes los brazos. Al menos, no al principio. – Dice Cinna, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Este año habrán llamitas?

-No exactamente.- Cinna arregla una de las perlas de las mangas y luego me mira por unos largos segundos-. Pero este año sí deberás girar… y al igual que el año anterior, déjalo para el final, por favor.

Asiento y dirijo mi atención hasta la televisión de la habitación. Al parecer, en este sitio, en cada habitación debe existir un televisor, y siempre debe estar encendido. En él muestran como Snow esta mañana ha inaugurado un nuevo salón de belleza en el sector oriente del Capitolio. Aparece junto con su nieta, una pequeña tan tierna y angelical que uno pondría en duda seriamente eso de que alguien como Snow es su abuelo. Según dice la periodista, el hecho de que el presidente visitara el lugar sumamente importante.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-murmuro, enfurecida. El que esté ahí, sin importarle los distritos o los juegos y ande inaugurando lugares que no tienen ninguna relevancia me enoja profundamente. Tengo ganas de golpear o romper algo… y al parecer Cinna sigue el rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque él solo sonríe ligeramente y coloca sus manos en mis hombros, deteniéndome de hacer cualquier estupidez.

-No lo soporto.-hace una pausa y parece meditar si decirme algo o no. Yo le miro asustada, él no puede pensar así. Él es del Capitolio. Luego, se encoje de hombros-. Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Siempre canalizo mis emociones hacia mi trabajo. Así no le hago daño a nadie más que a mí mismo… y es una forma mucho más inteligente de desquitarse que echarse bayas a la boca, de todas formas.

Frunzo el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada. Observo el reloj que se encuentra al lado del televisor y veo que solo quedan diez minutos para que comiencen las entrevistas. Y sé que debería moverme para ir a hacer la fila y esperar mi turno, pero no tengo ganas de moverme. Veo como el palillo de los segundos se mueve sin que ninguno de los dos haga nada hasta que él rompe el silencio:

-¿Lo dirás?

-No estoy segura.

Y ambos sabemos que es una forma mucho más linda de decir rotundamente no.

Cinna suspira y se dirige a la puerta, la cual abre y me indica salir de la habitación. Caminamos en silencio hasta el sitio en donde los estilistas se deben separar de los tributos y yo le hago un gesto con la cabeza a medida de que el de piel morena me guiña un ojo. Al caminar, mis tacones resuenan en el piso y me sorprendo al ver que todos los tributos se encuentran ya formados, en completo silencio. Todos miran a mi vestido y en varios pares de ojos veo un enfado muy parecido al que me embargó cuando ví a Snow en el televisor.

¿Envidiarán su belleza? ¿O el hecho de que con él puesto puedo manejar mejor a la multitud?

-Qué ridículo.-escucho como murmura Cashmere cuando voy en dirección a Haymitch. Mi viejo mentor pone los ojos en blanco a medida de que comienzan a sonar los murmullos de desaprobación del resto de los tributos. Les ignoro y podría decir que lo logro con creces, hasta que Finnick suelta:

-No puedo creer que Cinna te haya puesto eso para la entrevista.

-No ha tenido opción. Snow lo obligó.-no me molesta que los demás odien el vestido, incluido mi supuesto aliado. Pero no dejaré que nadie critique a Cinna.

-Sí, de hecho, chico bonito, este es el traje que ocuparía en la boda de los dos renacuajos.-Haymitch se señala a sí mismo y yo veo como va vestido increíblemente formal. Demasiado pomposo. Sin embargo, el comentario logra que Finnick sonría ligeramente y ruede los ojos.

Estoy confundida porque, aunque todos están enfadados, algunos nos están dando palmadas compasivas en el hombro, y Johanna Mason incluso se para a enderezar mi collar de perlas.

-Házselo pagar, ¿vale? - Dice.

Asiento, pero no sé a qué se refiere. No hasta que todos estamos sentados y Caesar Flickerman, con la faz y el pelo resaltados en color lavanda este año, ha hecho su discurso de apertura y los tributos empiezan sus entrevistas. Esta es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de la profundidad de la traición que sienten los vencedores y la furia que la acompaña. Pero son muy listos, extraordinariamente listos sobre cómo la presentan, porque todo viene a rebotar en el gobierno y el Presidente Snow en particular. No todos. Están los de siempre, como Brutus y Enobaria, que sólo están aquí por los Juegos, y esos demasiado perplejos o drogados o perdidos para unirse en el ataque. Pero hay suficientes vencedores que todavía tienen la sagacidad y el valor de salir luchando. Cashmere empieza a rodar la pelota con un discurso de cómo no puede dejar de llorar pensando en cuánto debe de estar sufriendo la gente del Capitolio porque van a perdernos. Gloss recuerda la amabilidad que les mostraron aquí a él y a su hermana. Beetee cuestiona la legalidad del Vasallaje con sus maneras nerviosas e inquietas, preguntándose si ha sido totalmente examinado por expertos recientes. Finnick recita un poema que escribió para su amor verdadero e el Capitolio, y unas cien personas se desmayan porque están seguras de que se refiere a ellas. Para cuando sale Johanna, está preguntando si no se puede hacer nada sobre la situación. Seguramente los creadores del Tercer Vasallaje nunca anticiparon que se formara tanto amor entre los vencedores y el Capitolio. Nadie podría ser tan cruel como para cortar un vínculo tan profundo. Seeder rumia en voz baja sobre cómo, en el Distrito 11, todos asumen que el Presidente Snow es todopoderoso. Así que si es todopoderoso, ¿por qué no puede cambiar el Vasallaje? Y Chaff, que viene justo en sus talones, insiste en que el presidente podría cambiar el Vasallaje si quisiera, pero que debe de pensar que no le importa mucho a nadie.

Justo antes de que sea mi turno, Haymitch me agarra por el codo, impidiéndome caminar. Siento su aliento y por primera vez no me sorprendo al notar que está sobrio.

-¿Lo dirás?

Pienso en contestarle como lo he hecho con Cinna, pero sé que a Haymitch no le puedo mentir.

-Lo del embarazo, no.

-Genial. Yo lo haré.

-¿Qué? ¡Haymitch, no..!

Uno de los Agentes de la Paz me toma del otro brazo y me coloca al lado del escenario. Fulmino con la mirada a mi viejo mentor y él solo me responde con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando subo al escenario y Caesar anuncia mi nombre, la audiencia es un completo desastre. La gente ha estado llorando y desmayándose e incluso pidiendo un cambio. El verme a mí en mi sedoso vestido blanco de novia prácticamente provoca un motín. No más yo, no más amantes trágicos viviendo felices para siempre, no más boda. Incluso puedo ver que la profesionalidad de Caesar muestra algunas fisuras cuando me ve en mi vestido. Él hace un gesto con la mano, y de pronto, gran parte de la histeria colectiva se calma.

-Katniss, te ves deslumbrante, como siempre.

-Oh yo…-me sonrojo levemente y hago un gesto con la mano, como si Caesar fuera un viejo amigo. Él me indica donde sentarme y yo lo hago con cuidado, como si temiera no arruinar el vestido-. La verdad es que lamento que todos ustedes no pudieran asistir a nuestra boda, la que se iba a realizar aquí en el Capitolio.

-Supongo que esto será horrible para ti… como para todos, ¿no es así, muchachos?- Caesar se dirige al público y este no tarda en contestar en medio de llantos y gritos. Hago un gesto vago con la cabeza y sonrío ligeramente.

-No ha sido tan terrible como pensaba. Yo… nosotros… Peeta y yo, él… - aquello no está sonando claro, por lo que suelto un suspiro. Sacudo la cabeza y le busco entre el público. Cuando me encuentro con su mirada azul, sé qué es exactamente lo que debo decir, como si él estuviera hablando por mí-, nosotros ya nos hemos casado.

El efecto es inmediato: el público reacciona con grititos de emoción y un montón de otras cosas más. Un par de pelucas caen al suelo debido al llanto de sus dueños y puedo ver como el hilo de mocos cae de las narices de quienes se sientan en los primeros puestos. Asqueroso.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?.-pregunta Caesar, con una cara de confusión.

-Oh, nosotros no fuimos ni al centro de justicia, ni a nada. Aquello era demasiado rito para nosotros, muy estrafalario, además de que mamá recién ha comenzado a aceptar a Peeta como mi novio después del anuncio del Vasallaje, por lo que nosotros decidimos casarnos… aunque fue mucho antes que eso, por supuesto.

-¿Y cómo es que se han casado sin ir al Centro de Justicia?

-Bueno, no sé cómo será aquí, pero en nuestro distrito existe el ritual del tueste del pan.-en breves palabras le explico en qué consiste el ritual del tueste del pan, y cómo en realidad a nosotros no nos interesa demasiado el firmar un papel en dónde diga que uno se pertenece al otro.

-¿Estaban allí vuestras familias?

-No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Ni siquiera queríamos decírselo a Haymitch, pero terminamos comentándoselo para que no se enfadara si se enteraba. Además, no sé cómo lo hace, pero Haymitch siempre se entera de todo lo que hacemos. Pero ese no es el punto. Aunque no se lo contamos a mi mamá, ella nunca lo habría aprobado. Sabíamos que si nos casábamos en el Capitolio, no habría un tueste. Y ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Así que un día, simplemente lo hicimos.- me encojo de hombros, como si pasar por encima de todas las leyes establecidas del Capitolio no fuera un hecho tan relevante para nosotros-. Y para Peeta y para mí, estamos más casados que lo que habría podido hacernos un papel o una gran fiesta.

-Aquello suena totalmente a ustedes, Katniss. Autentico, verídico, maravilloso – no tengo claro si lo está diciendo de verdad o si es parte de un guión que Snow le ha hecho aprender, pero me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento por unos instantes. Vuelvo a buscar la mirada de Peeta entre el público y él me guiña un ojo rápidamente. Siento como la sangre lentamente sube por mis mejillas. Otra vez miro a Caesar antes de que este continúe-. Y me alegro por ello, de verdad.

- Fue el día más feliz de mi vida – de pronto, la perspectiva de un posible matrimonio con Peeta a través del tueste se me hace ligeramente atractiva. Pero no hay tiempo para eso. Al menos, ahora no. Suelto un suspiro e intento por todos los medios no sacudir la cabeza. – De todas formas, agradezco mucho a la gente del capitolio por el vestido. Es muy bonito… habría sido fantástico de igual manera el poder haberme casado aquí, con ustedes y con él puesto… ¿No es la cosa más linda que han visto? - sin indicaciones por parte de Caesar, me levanto y se lo muestro al público, como si ellos me simpatizaran. Como si yo no los odiara. Ellos a su vez me responden con varios asentimientos y exclamaciones entre pena y alegría, o al menos, a quienes alcanzo a ver. No tengo que mirar a Cinna en busca de una señal. Sé que este es el momento perfecto. Empiezo a girar lentamente, alzando las mangas de mi vestido nupcial sobre la cabeza.

Cuando oigo los gritos de la muchedumbre, creo que es porque debo de estar deslumbrante. Después noto que algo se está levantando a mi alrededor. Humo. De fuego. No la cosa titilante que llevé el año pasado en el carruaje, sino algo mucho más real que devora mi vestido. Empiezo a entrar en pánico cuando el humo se hace más espeso. Pedacitos calcinados de seda blanca flotan en el aire, y perlas caen haciendo ruido sobre el escenario. De algún modo tengo miedo de parar porque mi carne no parece estar quemándose y sé que Cinna debe de estar detrás de lo que sea que está sucediendo. Así que sigo girando y girando.

Durante una fracción de segundo ahogo un grito, totalmente cubierta por las extrañas llamas. Después, de repente, el fuego ha desaparecido. Me detengo despacio, preguntándome si estoy desnuda y por qué Cinna se las ha arreglado para quemar mi vestido de boda. Pero no estoy desnuda. Estoy en un vestido del diseño exacto de mi vestido de boda, sólo que es del color del carbón y hecho de pequeñas plumas. Con curiosidad, levanto mis largas y fluidas mangas en el aire, y es entonces cuando me veo en la pantalla de la televisión.

Vestida de negro salvo por las zonas blancas en mis mangas.

O debería decir mis alas.

Porque Cinna me ha convertido en un sinsajo.

Pasan unos segundos de completo silencio. Puedo sentir cómo es que ningún alma del recinto se mueve, todo el mundo impactado por cómo mi vestido este año se ha incendiado. Si el ambiente fuera alguna clase de carne del Quemador, podría cortarla incluso con el peor cuchillo de Sae debido a lo tenso que está.

El locutor del programa se aclara la garganta un par de veces antes de hacer alguna otra cosa. Aún estoy algo humeante, así que Caesar levanta con precaución una mano hacia mi tocado. El blanco se ha quemado, dejando un velo negro ajustado y suave que cubre el escote del vestido en la espalda.

-Plumas.-Dice Caesar-. Eres un pájaro.

-Un sinsajo, creo.- Digo, agitando un poco mis alas-. Es el pájaro de la insignia que llevé como recuerdo.

Una sombra de comprensión cruza las facciones de Caesar, y entiendo que sabe que el sinsajo no es sólo mi recuerdo. Que ha llegado a simbolizar muchísimo más. Que lo que se verá como un vistoso cambio de vestido en el Capitolio está resonando de una forma totalmente distinta en los distritos. Pero hace lo que puede por ver el lado bueno.

-Bueno, me saco el sombrero ante tu estilista. No creo que nadie pueda negar que es lo más espectacular que hemos visto jamás en una entrevista. ¡Cinna, creo que sería bueno que saludaras!- Caesar le hace un gesto a Cinna para que se levante. Él lo hace, y ofrece una reverencia pequeña y graciosa. Y de repente tengo mucho miedo por él. ¿Qué ha hecho? Algo terriblemente peligroso. Un acto de rebelión en sí mismo. Y lo ha hecho por mí.

Entonces, recuerdo sus palabras…

"_No te preocupes. Siempre canalizo mis emociones hacia mi trabajo. Así no le hago daño a nadie más que a mí mismo." _

…y temo que se haya hecho daño a sí mismo más allá de todo arreglo. El significado de mi feroz transformación no le pasará desapercibido al Presidente Snow.

Pero tampoco a los distritos, y al menos, eso es una especie de consuelo.

La audiencia, que se ha quedado muda por la sorpresa, rompe en un salvaje aplauso. Apenas puedo oír el zumbido que indica que mis tres minutos se han terminado. Caesar me da las gracias y regreso a mi asiento, mi vestido ahora más ligero que el aire.

Al cruzarme con Haymitch él alza ambos pulgares y me dedica nuevamente su sonrisa burlona, por lo que yo simplemente le frunzo el ceño. Tengo ganas de matarle, pero creo que aquello marcaría un mal precedente.

-¡Haymitch, segunda vez en tanto tiempo!

-Bah, como si no tuvieras suficiente de mi cada año.

Aquel comentario gana unas pequeñas risas dentro del público. Me ubico al lado de Chaff a medida de que recuerdo la cinta de los juegos de Haymitch. En la entrevista lució peligroso y amenazador, completamente distinto a la imagen que ahora intenta mostrar de una persona conversadora y buena para tirar bromas. Según Effie, la imagen de Haymitch en el Capitolio es la de un borracho que no ha hecho nada bueno en veinticinco años, salvo sacarnos a Peeta y a mí con vida de esa Arena… y pese a que suene terriblemente mal, es la verdad. Aunque luego de saber qué es lo que ha hecho en su sesión de entrenamiento privado, no me cabe duda de que en algún momento, fue una gran persona.

Espero.

-Durante una de las entrevistas que le hice en la mañana a Peeta, él dijo que te sentía como un segundo padre.-dice Caesar, luego de que logro salir de mi lapsus. Abro los ojos sorprendida y miro al público. Peeta no comentó el hecho de que le habían hecho entrevistas por la mañana, y por la forma en que lo dice Caesar, ha sido más de una. Me remuevo incomoda en mi sitio-. ¿Qué opinas de ello?

-Bueno, de partida, no sabía que el chico me veía de esa forma. Es agradable, supongo. Sabes que nunca me casé, ni nada de eso… por lo que, creo que si lo hubiera hecho, desearía que mis hijos hubieran sido como el par de renacuajos.

-¿Por _renacuajos_ te refieres a Katniss y a Peeta?

-Por supuesto. No es nada en contra de tus títulos en Literatura, pero de verdad prefiero el apodo renacuajos a _Amantes Trágicos del Distrito Doce_.

Asiento con la cabeza casi sin proponérmelo, provocando risas nuevamente entre los asistentes. Pero de todas formas, la conversación se está moviendo hacia terrenos demasiado peligrosos para mi gusto.

-¿Y cuál es tu apreciación de Katniss?

-La quiero como si fuera mi hija.-el ligero humo de la tela del vestido aún sigue allí, y hace que mis ojos se vean cristalinos. Lo que ayuda mucho cuando una de las cámaras secundarias me apunta y me muestra conmovida. O lo que yo intento mostrar de conmovida-. Su padre fue mi mejor amigo, por lo que siempre me sentí un poco responsable por ella. Cuando eligieron a la pequeña, no sé quién sintió más miedo, si Katniss o yo.-hay más risas entre el público y yo no puedo evitar pensar que aquello es una mentira. Aquel día Haymitch estaba alcoholizado como pocas veces lo he visto y dudo que haya sido consciente de que algo sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo, suena bien para la audiencia-. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me ofrecí por el chico, para salvar a preciosa. Y al… y al… - Haymitch tartamudea y de pronto siento como el alma se me cae a los pies.

_Lo hará._

-¿A qué cosa, Haymitch?- Intenta ayudarle Caesar, sin saber qué es lo que mi viejo mentor dirá. Por unos segundos creo que no lo hará.

_Por todo lo santo en este mundo, que no lo haga. _

Sin embargo, eso es demasiado pedir. Estamos hablando de Haymitch.

_No_.

-Y al pequeño bebé dentro de ella.

Lo ha hecho.

Tal cual Peeta lo hizo el año pasado. Ha soltado una bomba que borra los esfuerzos de cada tributo que ha venido antes que él. Bueno, tal vez no. Tal vez este año sólo ha encendido la mecha de una bomba que los propios vencedores han estado construyendo. Con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera detonarla. Tal vez pensando que sería el verme en mi vestido nupcial. Sin saber lo mucho que yo confío en los talentos de Cinna, mientras que Haymitch no necesita más que su lengua suelta.

Mientras la bomba explota, envía acusaciones de injusticia y barbarismo y crueldad en todas direcciones. Incluso la persona más amante del Capitolio, más hambrienta de Juegos, más sedienta de sangre, no puede ignorar, por lo menos durante un instante, cual horrible es todo esto.

Estoy embarazada.

El público no puede asimilar la noticia inmediatamente. La noticia tiene que golpearlos y asentarse y ser confirmada por otras voces antes de que empiecen a sonar como una horda de animales heridos, gimiendo, chillando, pidiendo ayuda. ¿Y yo? Sé que mi cara está siendo proyectada en un primerísimo plano en la pantalla, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo por ocultarla. Porque por un momento, incluso yo estoy procesando lo que ha dicho Haymitch. Por un instante pensé que no lo haría, pero lo hizo de todos modos, sacando a relucir los miedos que he inculcado dentro de mí desde que tengo memoria. ¿No es eso lo que más temía sobre la boda, sobre el futuro―la pérdida de mis hijos a los Juegos? Y ahora podría ser verdad, ¿o no? ¿Si no me hubiera pasado toda mi vida construyendo capas y capas de defensas hasta que me encojo ante la simple sugerencia del matrimonio o de una familia?

Caesar ya no puede reinar sobre la multitud, ni siquiera cuando suena el zumbido. Haymitch hace una reverencia al público como adiós pese a que nadie le preste atención ya y vuelve a su asiento sin más ceremonias. Puedo ver los labios de Caesar moviéndose, pero el lugar es un completo caos y no puedo oír ni una sola palabra. Sólo el atronador himno, sonando tan alto que puedo sentirlo vibrando en mis huesos, nos hace saber cuál es nuestro lugar en el programa. Me levanto automáticamente y, mientras lo hago, siento a Haymitch alzando su mano hacia mí. Haymitch tiene cara de haber chupado un limón, como si de verdad sintiera el miedo que, aunque imaginario, yo siento en este momento. ¿Qué tan real es su rostro? ¿Es esta una señal de que ha sido perseguido por los mismos miedos que yo? ¿Que cada vencedor la ha tenido? ¿Que cada padre en cada distrito de Panem?

Vuelvo a mirar a la muchedumbre, pero las caras de la madre y el padre de Rue nadan ante mis ojos. Su dolor. Su pérdida. Me vuelvo espontáneamente hacia Chaff y le ofrezco mi mano.

Siento mis dedos cerrándose alrededor del muñón que ahora completa su brazo, y me agarro con rapidez.

Y entonces sucede. Por toda la fila, los vencedores empiezan a unir las manos. Algunos al instante, como los adictos, o Wiress y Beetee. Otros inseguros pero atrapados por las exigencias de aquellos a su alrededor, como Brutus y Enobaria. Para cuando suenan las últimas notas del himno, los veinticuatro estamos de pie en una fila irrompible en lo que debe de ser la primera muestra de unidad entre los distritos desde los Días Oscuros. Puedes ver cómo se dan cuenta de esto cuando las pantallas empiezan a apagarse. Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde.

En medio de la confusión, no nos cortaron a tiempo. Todos lo han visto.

Ahora también hay desorden en el escenario, mientras se apagan las luces y tropezamos de vuelta al Centro de Entrenamiento. He perdido mi agarre de Chaff, pero Haymitch me tiene firmemente agarrada del brazo y me guía hasta un ascensor. Finnick y Johanna tratan de unirse a nosotros, pero un agente de la paz atribulado bloquea su camino y subimos solos.

Mientras el ascensor sube, le suelto:

-Te detesto.

Y él responde:

-Da por sentado que ahora tendrás el triple de auspiciadores. Y el chico no tendrá por qué salir de la cabina.

Suelto un bramido de frustración mientras tengo unas profundas ganas de despellejarle la piel de la cara con mis uñas maquilladas. Sin embargo, tiene razón.

Y en el fondo, lo hago. En este momento, doy por sentado de que soy la Tributo con más auspiciadores y mejor parada de estos Juegos.

* * *

**He sentido que este capítulo es algo así como _transición_. Necesario. En el fondo me odié por no incluir las escenas de Peeta que tenía planeadas, pero como dije, era necesario. La historia no está ambientada alrededor de Peeta. Deseo fieramente que el principal objetivo de esta sea, efectivamente, la relación entre Katniss y Haymitch. Aunque claro... esta ocasión Peeta Mellark podrá hacer algo más que odiar a la muchacha durante Sinsajo. **

**Y pensando en eso último, si esta historia perdurara en el tiempo, es decir, creara la historia paralela correspondiente a Sinsajo, ¿Cómo la llamarían? Un OneShot de su pareja favorita a quien me de el mejor nombre. :) **


	9. Capítulo IX

"**No es el nombre de Haymitch el que sale sorteado en la cosecha. Es el de Peeta. Y Haymitch se apresura a tomar su lugar, ofreciéndose de voluntario, tal como se lo prometió a Katniss. ¡Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos del Hambre y a sus Tributos del Distrito Doce: Katniss Everdeen y Haymitch Albernathy!"**

_**Anteriormente en Solo una Chispa: Las entrevistas de los tributos han terminado, este año siendo Haymitch quien enciende la bomba diciendo que Katniss está embarazada. Pese a que nuestra cazadora quisiera golpear al viejo borracho, no lo hace porque sabe que acaba de asegurarle una cantidad desmesurada de Auspiciadores.**_

Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, me siento en uno de los sillones de la recepción. El olor a quemado aún sigue impregnado en mi nariz, pero no hago amango de moverme hacia mi habitación. Silenciosamente Haymitch se sienta a mi lado, ambos sin decirlo sabemos que esperamos que Peeta llegue a salvo. Me miro los zapatos, los que también ahora son de color negro profundo. Aún siento mi estomago dado vueltas debido a la entrevista. Estoy embarazada, estoy casada y ahora Haymitch es como mi padre. Por la ventana abierta llegan los sonidos de gritos y exclamaciones, pero no soy capaz de darles un sentido.

- Ahora soy madre – murmuro, sin saber qué decirle a Haymitch en medio de todo este silencio. El viejo borracho solo se encoge de hombros.

- Pensé que querrías serlo en algún minuto de tu vida.

No hago ningún otro comentario y Haymitch va a la cocina en busca de uno de los avoxes para pedirles de comer. Al parecer, ellos tampoco se encuentran en el piso, porque no logra dar con ellos. Pienso en la chica pelirroja, aquella que Gale y yo vimos escapar de unos de los aerodeslizadores. ¿Hasta qué punto era consciente el Capitolio de nuestras actividades ilícitas? ¿Qué habrá hecho ella para merecer ser una sirvienta sin voz, literalmente? También pienso en el hecho de que no me despedí como se debía de Darius.

Él se ganó esto por defender a mi amigo, supongo que podría haberle dedicado más que solo un débil apretón de manos.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, tan solo Peeta aparece por la puerta. Ambos, Haymitch y yo, nos levantamos a la espera de ver a la comitiva que debería venir con él.

Pero viene solo.

-Dudo que los demás suban. Abajo ha quedado la grande y por poco no me han dejado llegar hasta aquí.-se acerca hasta mi lado sin ninguna ceremonia y me envuelve entre sus brazos. En cierto modo, me pone nerviosa que Haymitch esté a nuestro lado. Sin embargo, eso no le afecta a Peeta. La realidad de lo que está sucediendo me golpea como un balde de agua fría: mañana me voy a la Arena.

Después de un rato de que ambos estemos atados de esa manera, nuestro antiguo mentor carraspea. Nosotros nos separamos, pero el brazo de Peeta aún permanece alrededor de mi cintura. Como motivados por los gritos de abajo, nos acercamos a la ventana, intentándole encontrar un sentido a toda la conmoción que se desarrolla en el piso de abajo, muy diferente a la del año pasado.

- ¿Qué están diciendo?- Pregunta Peeta. Mientras mi compañero habla, veo a un mar de gente golpear e ir en contra de Agentes de la Paz. No es estrictamente violencia, pero considerando que la gente de este sitio encuentra un gran acontecimiento la apertura de un nuevo salón de belleza, puede ser que estos sean niveles de violencia nunca antes vistos en esta ciudad- ¿Están pidiéndole al presidente que pare los Juegos?

- No creo que ni ellos mismos sepan qué pedir. Toda la situación no tiene precedentes. Incluso la idea de oponerse a la agenda del capitolio es una fuente de confusión para la gente de aquí.-Dice Haymitch, viendo hacia el mismo lado que yo. Él se aparta del lado de la ventana y nosotros le seguimos. Nos quedamos de pie nuevamente al lado de los pasillos. Hace una pausa y luego nos mira con cautela -. Pero de ninguna forma Snow cancelaría los Juegos. Lo saben, ¿verdad?

Yo sí. Por supuesto, ahora jamás se echaría atrás. La única opción que le queda es devolver el golpe, y golpear con fuerza.

-¿Los otros se han ido a casa?- Pregunto.

Peeta se encoje de hombros, sin embargo, mira a Haymitch en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Effie, y por descontado Cinna y Portia, no son estúpidos. Además, Effie sabrá qué es lo que debe hacer.- La voz de Haymitch me hace pensar en lo cambiada que ha estado Effie últimamente. A pensar cuál es el motivo de ese cambio. Sin embargo, no es el momento de conseguir respuestas, por lo que si salgo viva de esa Arena (la cosa más improbable del Universo así como van las cosas) intentaré averiguarlo.- Supongo que tú, chico, dormirás con preciosa, ¿no?

-Sí. Creo que es lo que se espera de la futura madre de mi hijo, ¿no es así, Katniss? - Siento como mis mejillas se colorean a medida de que le pego un manotazo en el hombro. Peeta hace el amango de una sonrisa, aunque no una muy grande. Y no es para menos, porque ninguno de nosotros tres tiene en este momento demasiados motivos por los cuales reír. Peeta se pasa la mano libre por la nuca -... entonces, ¿este es el… adiós?

Me sorprende ver a un Peeta titubeante. Él no es así, por descontado. Él es bueno de labia, maneja bien las palabras y consigue meter a las personas dentro del puño de su mano con un par de frases. Haymitch se aclara la garganta.

- Espero que lo sea, o sino no debería de haber tomado tu lugar.- suelta nuestro antiguo mentor con un deje de burla en su voz. Se acerca a abrazar a Peeta, y este le corresponde el abrazo, aunque sin soltarme. Por un segundo me recuerda a nuestro pequeño ataque de histeria en el tren de camino al Capitolio. Después de unos segundos, yo también rodeo la cintura de Haymitch con mis brazos.

- Ha sido un honor ser su mentor. Y espero no verte fuera del aerodeslizador mañana, muchacho. Porque en ese caso has hecho todo mal.

- No te preocupes, Haymitch.

Sé que debería decirle un montón de cosas a Haymitch, pero en realidad no puedo pensar en nada que no sepa ya, y en mi garganta hay semejante nudo que en cualquier caso dudo que fuera a ser capaz de decir nada. Por lo que asiento con la cabeza cuando él dice que me verá mañana.

Caminamos por el pasillo. Peeta quiere pasarse por su habitación para ducharse, dejar que me quite el maquillaje y luego encontrarse conmigo en unos minutos, pero no dejo que lo haga. Estoy segura de que si una puerta se cierra entre los dos, se quedará cerrada y tendré que pasar la noche sin él. Además, tengo una ducha en mi habitación. Me niego a soltarle la mano.

Él solo sonríe cansadamente antes de ser arrastrado hasta mi habitación. Tomo una de sus camisetas de dormir y voy al baño. Me quito el vestido, me saco el maquillaje y me meto debajo de la ducha. Es un proceso casi automático que se ha hecho parte de mí en el último año. Con el cabello aún mojado salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Peeta mirando atentamente a sus zapatos. Levanta la vista y me sorprende ver como sonríe. Se acerca hasta mi lado, toma mi mano derecha y a levanta, haciendo que me dé una pequeña vuelta.

- Estás preciosa.

Me sonrojo fuertemente otra vez. Suspiro cansada y rodeo su pecho con mis brazos. En el último año Peeta también ha crecido. Ahora cuando estamos de pie ya no puedo esconder mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sino que queda escondido entremedio de los músculos de su pecho. Casi haciendo malabarismos se quita sus zapatos y vamos a empujones a la cama. Él no se ha quitado su traje y a mí no puede importarme menos.

Una vez que ambos estamos tendido entre las sabanas de la cama, él no hace ningún gesto de moverse de mi lado. Pese a que esté aún vestido, puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo irradiando como un calentador. Coloco mi mano derecha en su mejilla y trago saliva. Inconscientemente trato de recordar todos los detalles de su rostro. Como para nunca olvidarlos y llevarlos más allá de la muerte.

No sé cual es de los dos es el que comienza. Pero de pronto, estoy rodeada de Peeta. Sus labios están en mi cuello, sus manos en mi cintura, a medida de que mis brazos se encuentran alrededor de sus anchos hombros. Y su cuerpo está mucho más cerca de lo que nunca antes ha estado. Recuerdo la sensación de aquel beso en la cueva y los retortijones que siento en el estomago en este momento no se le comparan. Paso una de mis piernas por su cintura para afianzarle más cerca de mí y que no vaya a ninguna parte. Su mano izquierda viaja por mi cuerpo, pasando por toda su longitud hasta mi pantorrilla, para acercarme incluso más a él. Un pequeño gemido involuntario se escapa de mi boca cuando siento una placentera presión en contra de mi centro, el que contraproducentemente funciona como una especie de alarma para ambos.

Peeta queda completamente estático por un segundo y luego comienza a negar con la cabeza. No es la mejor forma de detener lo que sea que hayamos empezado, debido a que aún se encuentra en mi cuello y su respiración está completamente acelerada, al igual que la mía.

- Ahora no.- murmura bajito. No desentrelaza nuestras piernas, pero de alguna manera logra quitarse la chaqueta y luego la camisa de un tirón. Queda en esas camisetas que se estilan en el Capitolio y al parecer decide que aquello es suficiente para dormir, porque vuelve a afirmar sus brazos en contra de mi cintura.

- ¿Tu… no quieres?

No sé qué es lo que me ha motivado a preguntar aquello. No es el momento, pese a que si no es ahora, lo más probable es que nunca lo sea. Peeta niega levemente con la cabeza y me vuelve a besar, como si aquello reafirmara su acción. Pasan unos momentos y dejamos de besarnos, en los cuales extraño aquella pequeña sensación de placer que me invadió segundos anteriores. De a poco me doy cuenta que en realidad no sé si esto es lo que quiero. Y no es que Peeta no lo merezca, pero de todas formas no estoy segura. En un lugar muy lejos de aquí existe algo llamado Distrito 12, donde habita mi familia y cierto minero llamado Gale. Quienes por cierto deben creer que estoy embarazada. Sin embargo, ese no es el punto. Siquiera sé exactamente si existe un punto.

- No es eso.- Peeta coloca su frente en contra de la mía. Nuestras narices se rozan y él suspira- . Por supuesto que no es eso. Sí quiero. Pero no ahora. No aquí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Quizá en otra vida.

Se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Por extraño que parezca en este momento, ahora sí me siento con la capacidad de ir a esa Arena. Ya no tengo miedo. Quizá en parte porque Prim estará a salvo cuidada por Peeta y Gale. Y también porque ya he conseguido todo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, las palabras de Peeta me afectan de todas formas. Es tan injusto. El chico del pan no merece todo esto. Yo sí, pero él no, por lo que me parece completamente injusto arrastrarle a él tras de mí en toda esta venganza por la revolución que Snow no logró controlar.

- En otra vida.- repito, anonadada. Peeta me da un casto beso en los labios, completamente diferente al anterior. Pero el correcto. Me da otro pequeño beso y luego él se deja caer a mi lado y me rodea con sus brazos. Protectores. Siento su corazón golpeando fuertemente en contra de mi espalda y lo único que puedo pensar en que esta es la mejor forma de pasar mi última noche de vida. Abrazada y protegida por Peeta.

¿Dormimos? No lo sé. Pasamos la noche abrazados, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sin hablar. Ambos temiendo molestar al otro con la esperanza de que seremos capaces de almacenar unos pocos y preciosos minutos de descanso.

Cuando la luz de un nuevo día comienza a salir por el otro lado de la ventana, Peeta se remueve lentamente. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos han crecido y puede que las mías no estén de peor forma. Es completamente irresponsable no haber dormido el día anterior, pero dudo que alguno de los tributos de este año haya logrado dormir algo. Ir a ese lugar es solamente ir a revivir todos los horrores que alguna vez vivieron. Y por muy profesionales que hayan sido, más de algún trauma debe existir. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Katniss.- susurra unos segundos después de que ambos dejemos de fingir que dormimos. Le miro nuevamente y él deposita un pequeño beso en mi mejilla izquierda -. Cuando estés en la arena, solo recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo.

No entiendo por qué me ha hecho aquella observación, pero parece ser importante para él, por lo que asiento. A nuestra habitación llega Cinna, quien alza una ceja al ver la forma en que está vestido Peeta. Los pantalones de su traje, solo un calcetín y la camiseta sin mangas. El chico del pan se despide con un beso pequeño en los labios sin demasiadas ceremonias, porque ambos sabemos que le veremos en el tejado. Trenzo mi cabello y me coloco la ropa que se encuentra dentro del ropero. Ni siquiera me baño, porque sé que lo haré bajo la plataforma. Cinna se sienta en silencio en una de las sillas que se encuentran al lado de la puerta. No sé qué estará pensando, pero supongo que sus cavilaciones deben estar cerca de lo que ha ocurrido el día de ayer con la entrevista. Cuando estoy lista, él mira el reloj de su pulsera.

- Ya es la hora.- murmura. Salimos de la habitación y en el camino se nos une Peeta. Está vestido con otros pantalones, otra camisa y una nueva chaqueta. Incluso tiene el cabello mojado, lo que hace que me pregunte cuanto tiempo estuve realmente arreglándome. Me toma la mano con tanta fuerza que creo que me dejará algún moretón, sin embargo, no le digo nada. El peligro de mi muerte acecha sobre ambos como un manto gigantesco, tan pesado y peligroso que pese a que sepa que de todas formas acabará conmigo, no puedo quitármelo de encima. Al igual que todas las políticas del Capitolio.

Una vez en el tejado, me giro para verle la cara. Yo no lloro y él tampoco, porque ya lo hemos hecho en todos los días anteriores. Las cartas están echadas, y ambos en el fondo sabemos que no hay forma que yo regrese. Él acaricia mi mejilla delicadamente para luego envolverme en un abrazo.

- Cuídate y… sigue viva - es una especie de broma, porque luego suelta una pequeña risita. Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Intentaré hacerlo.

Él acerca sus labios hasta los míos y yo no hago nada para oponerme. En realidad, a quién engaño, incluso yo muevo mis labios en contra de los suyos. Tan solo son cuatro segundos, pero sirven para hacerme sentir más descansada y viva que nunca. Cinna toma uno de mis hombros y me separa de Peeta, comenzando a caminar. Él se queda de pie, mirándome fijamente hasta que uno de los Agentes de la Paz allí presentes también le indica que debe moverse. La escena me recuerda al día de la Cosecha, cuando no pude despedirme de Prim ni de mi madre. Me doy vuelta y sigo a Cinna hasta llegar al aerodeslizador, el cual este año utilizo solamente yo. Mi estilista me explica vagamente que se ha invertido más dinero este año para equipar los Juegos, y que según ha visto en televisión, Plutarch tiene bastante nuevas ideas que _impactarán_ a la audiencia.

Una vez dentro el médico del Capitolio me coloca el chip rastreador en el brazo izquierdo. Ahora Snow es capaz de ver cada uno de mis movimientos, y de saber a ciencia cierta también qué es lo que estoy haciendo y dónde lo estoy haciendo. Intento que el hecho no me inmute, pero lo hace, y terriblemente. Me enfurece que me culpe de todas las cosas que están sucediendo en los distritos (o que supongo que suceden). Lo único que hice yo fue sacar aquellas bayas de mi bolsillo, sin embargo, nunca he dado discursos acalorados acerca de la injusta que es la vida de las personas que no viven en el Capitolio.

Durante el viaje, Cinna hace un par de comentarios más, pero no le escucho demasiado. Asiento con la cabeza cada vez que veo que se dirige a mí, sin embargo, no sé de lo que está hablando. Luego de un par de minutos después, lo deja, porque sabe que en realidad no le escucho. Insiste en que debo comer y beber, aunque lo primero no lo hago inmediatamente, lo segundo sí, recordando la deshidratación que casi me mata el año pasado. También lo hago pensando en que le he prometido a Peeta que regresaré, y si bien no depende de mi, tampoco les daré mi vida en bandeja al Capitolio. Moriré luchando.

Cuando llegamos a la Sala de Lanzamiento en la arena, me ducho. Cinna me hace una trenza que me cae por la espalda y me ayuda a vestirme por encima de una ropa interior sencilla. El traje de tributo de este año es un mono azul ajustado, hecho de material muy fino, con una cremallera delante. Un cinturón acolchado de quince centímetros de ancho cubierto en brillante plástico morado. Un par de zapatos de nailon con suelas de goma.

― ¿Qué piensas? ― Pregunto, levantando la tela para que la examine Cinna.

Frunce el ceño mientras frota la cosa fina entre los dedos.

― No lo sé. Ofrecerá poca protección contra el frío o el agua.

― ¿Sol? ― Pregunto, imaginándome un sol ardiente sobre un desierto árido.

- Es lo más probable. Puede que incluso agua, aunque quizá no muy profunda. ― Dice. ― Oh, casi me olvido de esto. ― Se saca mi antigua insignia del sinsajo del bolsillo y la coloca sobre el mono.

― Mi vestido estuvo fantástico anoche. ― murmuro, mirando fijamente la insignia sobre mi pecho. El vestido ha estado fantástico y temerario. Pero Cinna debe de saber eso ya.

― Pensé que te gustaría. ― Dice con una sonrisa tensa.

Nos sentamos, como hicimos el año pasado, con las manos cogidas, hasta que la voz me dice que me prepare para el lanzamiento. Me acompaña hasta la plataforma metálica circular y cierra el cuello de mi mono con seguridad.

― Recuerda, chica en llamas. ― Dice. ― Aún apuesto por ti. ― Me da un beso en la frente y se aparta mientras el cilindro de cristal se desliza hacia abajo a mi alrededor.

― Gracias. ― Digo, aunque probablemente no pueda oírme. Alzo la barbilla, manteniendo la cabeza en alto como siempre me dice, y espero a que se levante la plataforma. Pero no lo hace. Y pasa un rato. Y aún no.

Miro a Cinna, alzando las cejas en busca de una explicación. Él sólo sacude levemente la cabeza, tan perplejo como yo. ¿Por qué están retrasando esto? De repente la puerta de detrás de él se abre y tres agentes de la paz entran en la sala. Dos sujetan los brazos de Cinna detrás de su espalda y lo esposan, mientras el tercero lo golpea en la sien con tanta fuerza que cae de rodillas. Pero siguen golpeándolo con guantes chapados de metal, haciéndole profundos cortes en la cara y el cuerpo. Yo grito a pleno pulmón, golpeando con todas mis fuerzas en el cristal inflexible, intentando llegar a él. Los agentes de la paz me ignoran por completo mientras arrastran el cuerpo inmóvil de Cinna fuera de la sala.

Y todo lo que queda son las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

Enferma y aterrorizada, siento el plato empezar a levantarse. Aún me estoy apoyando contra el cristal cuando la brisa me levanta el pelo y me obligo a erguirme. Justo a tiempo, también, porque el cristal está bajando y estoy libre y de pie en la arena. Algo parece estar mal con mi visión. El suelo es demasiado brillante y resplandeciente y no deja de ondular. Guiño los ojos a mis pies y veo que mi plataforma de metal está rodeada de ondas azules que me lamen las botas. Lentamente alzo la vista y asimilo el agua que se extiende en todas direcciones.

Sólo puedo formar un pensamiento claro.

Este definitivamente no es lugar para una chica en llamas.

― Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiecen los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre! ― La voz de Claudius Templesmith, el anunciante de los Juegos del Hambre, atruena en mis oídos. Tengo menos de un minuto para recomponerme. Después sonará el gong y los tributos serán libres de salir de sus plataformas metálicas.

Pero ¿salir adónde?

No puedo pensar con claridad. La imagen de Cinna, hecho polvo y ensangrentado, me consume. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Torturándolo? ¿Matándolo? ¿Convirtiéndolo en un Avox? Obviamente su ataque fue orquestado para sacarme de mis casillas, al igual que lo fue la presencia de Darius en mis aposentos.

Y sí me ha sacado de mis casillas. Todo lo que quiero hacer es derrumbarme sobre mi plataforma metálica. Pero no puedo hacer eso después de lo que acabo de presenciar. Tengo que ser fuerte. Se lo debo a Cinna, quien lo arriesgó todo atacando al Presidente Snow y convirtiendo mi seda nupcial en un plumaje de sinsajo. Y se lo debo a los rebeldes que, embravecidos por el ejemplo de Cinna, tal vez estén luchando para traer abajo al Capitolio en este mismo instante. Mi negativa a jugar los Juegos según las normas del Capitolio va a ser mi último acto de rebelión. Así que aprieto los dientes y me fuerzo a participar.

¿_Dónde estás_? Aún no consigo entender mi entorno. ¿_Dónde estás_? Me exijo una respuesta y lentamente el mundo se va enfocando. Agua azul. Cielo rosa. Un fulgurante sol blanco brillando con plena fuerza. Vale, ahí está la Cornucopia, el reluciente cuerno dorado, a unos cuarenta metros. Al principio, parece estar situada sobre una isla circular. Pero tras un examen más exhaustivo, veo las delgadas líneas de tierra radiando desde el círculo como los radios de una rueda. Pienso que hay unos diez o doce, y parecen equidistantes. Entre los radios todo lo que hay es agua.

Agua y un par de tributos.

Cojo un puñado de agua y la huelo. Después toco la punta de mi dedo húmedo contra mi lengua. Como sospechaba, es agua salada. Igual que las olas que Peeta y yo encontramos en nuestro breve tour a la playa del Distrito 4. Pero por lo menos parece limpia.

No hay barcas, no hay cuerdas, ni siquiera un poco de madera a la deriva a la que aferrarse. No, sólo hay una forma de llegar a la Cornucopia. Cuando suena el gong, ni siquiera vacilo antes de echarme al agua a la izquierda. Es una distancia más larga de lo que estoy acostumbrada, y navegar las olas requiere algo más de habilidad que nadar a través de mi tranquilo lago en casa, pero mi cuerpo parece extrañamente ligero y corto el agua sin esfuerzo.

Tal vez sea la sal. Salgo del agua, chorreando, a la banda de tierra, y corro por la extensión arenosa hacia la Cornucopia. No puedo ver a nadie más convergiendo por mi lado, aunque el cuerno dorado bloquea una buena porción de mi campo de visión. No dejo que la idea de los adversarios me enlentezca, sin embargo. Ahora estoy pensando como una Profesional, y lo primero que quiero es poner las manos sobre un arma.

El año pasado, las provisiones estaban esparcidas a una cierta distancia alrededor de la Cornucopia, con lo más valioso más cerca del cuerno. Pero este año, el botín parece estar apilado en la boca de seis metros de alto. Mis ojos se posan de inmediato sobre un arco dorado al alcance de mi mano y lo arranco.

Hay alguien detrás de mí. Me alerta, no sé, un suave cambio en la arena o tal vez sólo un cambio en las corrientes de aire. Saco una flecha del carcaj que aún está metido en la pila y preparo el arco al girarme.

Finnick, reluciente y hermoso, está a unos pocos metros de distancia, con un tridente preparado para atacar. Una red cuelga de su otra mano. Está sonriendo un poco, pero los músculos de la parte superior de su cuerpo están rígidos por la anticipación.

― Tú también puedes nadar. ― Dice. ― ¿Dónde aprendiste eso en el Distrito Doce?

― Tenemos una gran bañera. ― Respondo.

― Debéis de tenerla. ― Dice. ― ¿Te gusta esta arena?

― No particularmente. Pero a ti debería gustarte. La deben de haber construido especialmente para ti. ― Digo con un deje de envidia. Por lo menos así parece, con toda el agua, cuando me apuesto que sólo un puñado de vencedores pueden nadar. Y no había piscina en el Centro de Entrenamiento, no había posibilidad de aprender. O llegas aquí como un nadador o más te vale aprender con rapidez. Incluso la participación en el baño de sangre inicial depende de ser capaz de cubrir veinte metros de agua. Eso le da al Distrito 4 una enorme ventaja.

Por un momento estamos congelados, evaluándonos mutuamente, nuestras armas, nuestra habilidad. Una voz en mi mente me dice que este chico ya es mi aliado, pero por otra parte, no me fio del todo de él. No importa el entrenamiento, aquí Finnick viene a matarme. De pronto, Finnick sonríe de oreja a oreja.

― Qué bien que seamos aliados, ¿verdad?

Tragándome mi orgullo y mis valores, tenso aún más la flecha, desechando de paso la idea de que Mags sea mi aliada. Justo en ese momento, algo en su muñeca capta la luz del sol. Es un brazalete de oro sólido con un patrón de llamas. El mismo con el cual he chocado cada noche al darle la mano a Peeta en medio de la noche. Excepto ayer.

- Peeta – susurro, como estúpida.

Brevemente considero que Finnick podría haberlo robado para engañarme, pero de alguna forma sé que ese no es el caso. Peeta, o alguien, se lo dio. Como una señal para mí.

Una orden, en realidad. Para confiar en Finnick.

― ¡Agáchate! ― Finnick me ordena con una voz tan poderosa, tan distinta de su habitual ronroneo seductivo, que lo hago. Su tridente va silbando sobre mi cabeza y hay un sonido horrible de impacto cuando encuentra su objetivo. El hombre del Distrito 5, el borracho que vomitó en el suelo de la lucha con espada, se derrumba sobre las rodillas mientras Finnick libera el tridente de su pecho. ― No te fíes del Uno ni del Dos.

No hay tiempo para cuestionar esto. Libero el carcaj de flechas y pese a que sé que no es la idea más inteligente del mundo, mi mente sigue su propia lista de prioridades.

- La pulsera.

-¿Q… qué?

- La maldita pulsera, Finnick. Dámela.

Me mira confundido un par de segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, sacársela y tirármela. En medio del trayecto, la agarro y la afirmo alrededor de mi muñeca.

- Me las pagarás, Mellark – susurro mientras sigo a mi nuevo aliado antes de que alguien más llegue a la Cornucopia.

**¡Heeeey! Decidí volver un poco antes de lo normal, solo para decirles que me dejaron bastante desilusionada con el capítulo anterior. Es verdad, sí, demoré más de lo normal en subir el capítulo anterior, pero, ¿Realmente merecía SOLO un review? Si el fanfic está aburrido díganme y lo cambio TT-TT**

**Y aunque nadie lea, los invito a mi otro fanfic, "Lo sé". Otro universo paralelo. Esop (:**


	10. Capítulo X

Sigo a Finnick por la Cornucopia. Hay que buscar armas e irnos de allí, porque según él, los profesionales pueden venir por nosotros en cualquier momento.

Hemos sido los primeros en llegar a la Cornucopia por lejos.

Aún puedo ver a varios de los tributos inmóviles sobre sus plataformas, como si el agua quemara o no supieran nadar. Lo más probable es que sea la segunda opción, de todas formas.

Tomo un par de caraj más y unos cuantos cuchillos y espadas largas. Las armas que no reconozco no las toco, temiendo provocar alguna otra cosa. Luego, él dice que debemos salir de allí. Nos encontramos con Gloss, Brutus y Cashmere. Al primero le disparo a la pantorilla, pese a que sé que deberé matarlo después. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, vuelvo a tirar mis flechas, más temerariamente que antes pese a que aún no quiero matar a nadie. Sin embargo, y como escuchando mis plegarias, los tradicionalmente profesionales se reúnen, al parecer todos de acuerdo que la Cornucopia no es el mejor lugar para estar en este momento. Finnick logra localizar a Haymitch y nosotros corremos en su dirección. Miro atentamente a quien fuera mi mentor en tiempos pasados, como buscando alguna relación entre el viejo borracho que me reñía y aquel tributo que se encuentra allí. Haymitch se encuentra aún impotente sobre su tarima, viéndose casi ridículo con su traje pegado al cuerpo.

Me ofrezco para ir por él y ya estoy deshaciéndome del cuchillo más grande cuando mi aliado me toma fuertemente por el brazo. Me debo recordar a mi misma que llevaba la pulsera de Peeta en la muñeca para no golpearle en la cara. Ni hacer algo mucho peor.

- No deberías esforzarte demasiado en tu estado.- hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia mi imaginario vientre lleno. Asiento con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, mientras pienso si debo vomitar en algún momento o algo. Por un segundo la oferta de Finnick me parece un poco sospechosa, por lo que tenso ligeramente el arco, hasta que él comienza a desprenderse de sus armas-. Cúbreme.

Su forma de nadar no tiene nada que ver con la mía. Si bien mi padre siempre aprobó la forma en que yo me movía y decía que nadaba mejor incluso que él, la forma de hacerlo de Finnick es completamente distinta. Supongo que toda una vida en alta mar y alrededor de playas le otorgan a una persona un poco más de soltura en el agua. Por un par de segundos, me hipnotiza su cadencia y regularidad, hasta que logro salir de mi pequeño lapsus.

Miro el resto del sitio al cual mis ojos tienen acceso. Veo a alguien moverse a mi izquierda y tenso el arco, sin embargo lo dejo dos segundos después. Es Mags. La tierna y ancianita Mags. Pero ella ni se dirige a la Cornucopia ni trata de huir. En vez de eso se lanza al agua y empieza a chapotear hacia mí, su cabeza gris balanceándose sobre las olas. Bueno, es vieja, pero supongo que después de ochenta años viviendo en el Distrito 4 es capaz de mantenerse a flote.

Otra vez, siento como si esta Arena hubiera sido construida especialmente para los tributos del 4. Y me parece sospechoso.

Finnick ya ha llegado hasta Haymitch y está trayéndolo de vuelta, un brazo cruzándole el pecho mientras el otro los propulsa a través del agua con ágiles brazadas. El viejo borracho se deja llevar sin resistencia, cosa bastante extraña que no evita que alce una ceja.

No sé qué es lo que dijo o hizo Finnick para convencerlo para dejar su vida en sus manos… tal vez ya había hablado con Peeta sobre esto. De pronto caigo en cuenta que hubo muchas cosas que hizo y actividades que desarrolló Peeta en mis últimos días en el Capitolio que yo simplemente no me enteré. Incluso puede que Peeta, Haymitch y Finnick ya hayan conversado anteriormente, haciendo planes de cómo convencer a la tozuda Katniss de que aceptara a Finnick como aliado y no a Mags como originalmente lo había intentado. O puede que el verme a mí esperando tal vez haya sido suficiente.

Miro al cielo, antes de que lleguen, completamente consciente de que Peeta escuchará todo lo que diga.

- ¿Lo tenían planeado, cierto? – le suelto, con cierto veneno en la voz. Sacudo la cabeza y me aclaro la garganta, de pronto sintiendo el fuerte calor presente en la Arena.- Cuando salga de aquí, eres hombre muerto, Mellark.

Supongo que es una buena idea eso de llamar a Peeta por su apellido, como si fuera algo común en nuestro caso. Ojalá el detalle les llame la atención a los patrocinadores, pese a que no tenga que hacer demasiado para que aquello ocurra. Un suspiro entrecortado se escapa de mis labios al pensar en el chico del pan sin quererlo, por lo que frunzo el ceño. No es momento de cursilerías.

Finnick no demora mucho más. Cuando llegan a la arena, ayudo a arrastrar a Haymitch a tierra firme tomándolo de las manos. Mi aliado reclama y me sustituye, diciendo algo sobre encantos masculinos y el peligro de un aborto espontaneo si realizo demasiadas fuerzas. Pongo los ojos en blanco, porque sé que eso no es del todo cierto. Aunque nuevamente me planteo seriamente si debería marearme o no.

- Hola de nuevo, Katniss Everdeen. – me saluda a duras penas cuando logra levantarse. Algo en su tono me dice que llamarme de esa forma a sido a propósito, por lo que sonrío.

- Mellark – le corrijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Haymitch suelta una risita burlesca.

- Mellark, claro – murmura y me alza uno de sus dedos pulgares. Le miro con el ceño fruncido y él sacude la cabeza- Parece que tenemos más aliados.

- Sí. Tal y como pretendías, viejo gruñón - Respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Haymitch sonríe al escuchar la forma en la cual me he dirigido a él y luego mira durante más tiempo del necesario a la pulsera que está en mi muñeca derecha, como intentando decidir si es la misma que Peeta llevó durante casi una semana. Parece que quiere hacer alguna clase de comentario con respecto a ella, pero se queda en silencio hasta que pregunta:

- Recuérdamelo, ¿hicimos tratos con alguien más?

- Sólo con Mags, creo. – le respondo, señalando con un gesto de cabeza a la anciana que se nos acerca obstinadamente dando chapotazos. Su forma de nadar me recuerda por unos segundos al estilo de mariposa de Prim, por lo que aparto la mirada de ella. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta.

- Bueno, no puedo dejar a Mags atrás.- Dice Finnick - Es una de las pocas personas a las que les gusto de verdad.

- No tengo problema con Mags.- Digo, pese a que no quiero verle. El nudo en mi garganta está demasiado presente y no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia, no en la Arena- Especialmente ahora que veo la arena. Sus anzuelos son probablemente nuestra mejor opción para conseguir comida.

- Katniss la quiso desde el primer día, chico bonito.- murmura mi compañero.

- En ese caso, Katniss tiene un destacable buen juicio.- Dice Finnick. Mete una mano en el agua y levanta a Mags como si no pesara más que un perrito. Y probablemente sea así, porque no le estimo más de treinta y cinco kilos. Una vez fuera del agua parece más una anciana y menos Prim, por lo que puedo mirarla con atención. Ella hace algún comentario que creo que incluye las palabras "balanceo" y "flotar", y después le da una palmada al cinturón.

- Mirad, tiene razón. Alguien lo averiguó. - Finnick señala a Beetee. Está dando bandazos entre las olas pero se las arregla para mantener la cabeza sobre el agua.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, confundida.

- Los cinturones. Son artilugios de flotación. - Dice Finnick. - Quiero decir, tienes que impulsarte tú mismo, pero ellos evitan que te ahogues.

Bueno, su explicación suena lógica. Quizá por eso me costó tan poco llegar a la Cornucopia o a Finnick arrastrar el cuerpo de mi antiguo mentor.

Le hecho un último vistazo a Beetee y casi le pido a Finnick que espere, que coja a Beetee y Wiress y los traiga con nosotros, pero Beetee está tres radios más allá y ni siquiera puedo ver a Wiress. Además, por lo que sé, Finnick los mataría tan pronto como hizo con el tributo del 5, así que en vez de eso sugiero que sigamos adelante. Le entrego a Haymitch una gran colección de cuchillos y el segundo arco para que lo lleve, manteniendo el resto conmigo. Mi viejo mentor parece especialmente entusiasmado con uno de los cuchillos más grandes, que parece espada. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando veo la genuina sonrisa en su rostro y el repentino entusiasmo que le inunda.

Empezamos a caminar, pero Mags me tira de la manga y no deja de parlotear. Por unos segundos, me desespera no entenderle hasta que lo hago y le entrego el punzón. Complacida, aprieta el mango entre sus encías y extiende los brazos hacia Finnick. Él se lanza la red sobre el hombro, coloca a Mags encima, agarra con fuerza los tridentes en su mano libre, y corremos lejos de la Cornucopia.

Donde la arena termina, aparece el bosque, alto. No, no es bosque de verdad. Por lo menos no del tipo que yo conozco. Selva. La extraña, casi obsoleta palabra me viene a la mente. Algo que oí sobre otros Juegos del Hambre o aprendí de mi padre. Supongo, porque no estoy segura. La mayoría de los árboles no me son familiares, con troncos suaves y pocas ramas. La tierra es muy negra y esponjosa bajo nuestros pies, a menudo oscurecida por viñas enredadas con coloridos capullos. Mientras el sol es caliente y fulgurante, el aire es cálido y pesado con la humedad, y tengo la impresión de que nunca estaré seca de verdad aquí. La delgada tela azul de mi mono deja que el agua de mar se evapore con facilidad, pero ya ha empezado a pegarse a mí con el sudor.

Haymitch lleva la delantera, cortando a través de las zonas de vegetación densa con su largo cuchillo. Al parecer el aparato le ha gustado bastante, porque lleva una sonrisa que pocas veces le he visto en el rostro. _Quizá esté recordando tiempos mozos_, pienso con un pilín de sarcasmo.

Hago que Finnick vaya segundo porque incluso aunque es el más poderoso, tiene sus manos ocupadas con Mags. Además, aunque él es un hacha con ese tridente, esa es un arma menos apropiada para la jungla que mis flechas. No pasa mucho tiempo, entre la empinada pendiente y el calor, antes de que empiece a faltarnos el aliento. Sin embargo, Haymitch y yo nos hemos estado entrenando con intensidad, y Finnick es un espécimen físico tan alucinante que incluso con Mags sobre los hombros, subimos rápidamente alrededor de kilómetro y medio antes de que pida un descanso. Y aún entonces creo que es más por el bien de Mags que por el suyo propio.

Haymitch se sienta en el suelo cuando hacemos la pausa, quizá no tan entrenado como sospechaba. Lo miro por unos segundos y él me sonríe culpable, como diciendo "lo siento, preciosa. Es que no he traído ninguna botella conmigo".

Aquello me hace sonreír.

Analizo el sitio a mi alrededor y no veo nada que me entusiasme. Me pregunto dónde se encontrarán las cámaras y dónde podrá verme Peeta, pero aparto el pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza. Aquello no es importante ahora. O quizá sí sea importante, pero lo más probable es que las cámaras se encuentren en todas partes.

- Tengo una idea – comento, con una pequeña sonrisa irónica. Le entrego el resto de los cuchillos a Haymitch para poder subir sin complicaciones por el árbol, ya que el follaje ha escondido la rueda de nuestra vista, para obtener una mejor perspectiva. Pero cuando me encuentro arriba deseo no haberlo hecho.

Alrededor de la Cornucopia, el suelo parece estar sangrando; el agua tiene manchas púrpura. Cuerpos yacen en el suelo y flotan sobre el mar, pero a esta distancia, con todos vestidos exactamente igual, no puedo decir quién vive o muere. Todo lo que sé es que algunas de las figuritas azules todavía pelean.

Cuando suspiro, intento que no sea un suspiro entrecortado.

Bueno, ¿qué creía? ¿Que la cadena de manos unidas de los vencedores anoche resultaría en algún tipo de tregua universal en la arena? No, nunca creí eso. Pero supongo que tenía la esperanza de que la gente mostrara algo de… ¿qué? ¿Contención? Reticencia, por lo menos. Antes de pasar al modo masacre.

_Y todos ustedes se conocían de hace mucho_, pienso. _Actuabais como amigos. Se veían año a año y aún así no han dudado en matarse los unos a los otros. _

Sólo tengo un amigo de verdad aquí. Y no es del Distrito 4. Y siquiera puedo considerarlo un amigo, porque presiento que en este momento me oculta muchas cosas más de las que debería considerando que es probable que ambos moramos pronto.

Dejo que la débil brisa húmeda y caliente me refresque las mejillas mientras tomo una decisión. A pesar del brazalete, debería simplemente terminar con eso de una vez con todas y dispararle a Finnick. No hay futuro de verdad en esta alianza. Y es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo ir. Ahora, cuando tenemos esta confianza tentativa, tal vez sea mi única oportunidad para matarlo. Podría dispararle por la espalda con facilidad mientras andamos… es despreciable, por supuesto, pero ¿será más despreciable si espero? ¿Si lo conozco mejor? ¿Si le debo más? No, este es el momento.

Miro una última vez las figuras peleándose, el suelo ensangrentado, para fortalecer mi resolución, y después me deslizo hasta el suelo.

Pero cuando aterrizo, encuentro que Finnick le ha seguido el ritmo a mis pensamientos.

Como si supiera lo que he visto y cómo me habrá afectado. Tiene uno de sus tridentes levantado en una posición casualmente defensiva.

- ¿Qué está pasando por allí abajo, Katniss? ¿Se han cogido todos de las manos? ¿Han hecho un voto de no-violencia lanzado las armas al mar en desafío al Capitolio? – Me pregunta, mirando la punta de su tridente antes de mirarme fijamente a los ojos. La visión de su mirada verde agua no es precisamente algo que me motive a continuar con la alianza.

- No. – contesto, a regañadientes.

- No. - Repite Finnick. - Porque lo que sea que sucedió en el pasado está en el pasado. Y nadie jamás en toda la historia de los Juegos del Hambre ha sido un vencedor por suerte. - Mira a Haymitch un momento y luego a la pulsera en mi muñeca, parece pensarlo hasta que chasquea la lengua, un gesto muy propio de él - Excepto tal vez Peeta.

Entonces Finnick sabe lo que Haymitch y yo sabemos. Sobre Peeta. Que es de verdad, en el fondo, mejor que el resto de nosotros. Finnick acabó con ese tributo del 5 sin pestañear. ¿Y cuánto tardé yo en hacerme letal? Disparé a matar cuando apunté a Enobaria, a Gloss y a Brutus. Bueno, quizá no a matar directamente, pero si una de mis flechas les hubiera dado, en cosa de minutos habrían fallecido. Peeta por lo menos habría intentado negociar antes. A ver si alguna alianza mayor era posible. Pero ¿con qué fin? Finnick tiene razón. Yo tengo razón. Haymitch tiene razón. La gente en esta arena no fue coronada por su compasión.

Le sostengo la mirada, evaluando su velocidad contra la mía propia. El tiempo que me llevará lanzar una flecha atravesándole el cerebro versus el tiempo que le llevará a su tridente alcanzar mi cuerpo. Puedo verlo, esperando a que yo haga el primer movimiento. Calculando si debería bloquear primero o ir directamente al ataque. Puedo sentir que ambos ya casi nos hemos decidido cuando Haymitch se levanta del suelo y camina deliberadamente entre los dos, estirando los brazos, como si recién estuviera despertando. Finnick baja su tridente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios que no comprendo.

- Así que ¿cuántos están muertos? – Pregunta.

_Muévete, idiota_, pienso. Ahora es el momento. Finnick ha bajado la guardia. Pero mi viejo mentor se mantiene plantado firmemente entre nosotros. Y aquello es completamente ilógico. El hecho de que Haymitch sea el conciliador. Supongo que le habrá prometido a Peeta algo, en algún momento.

Nuevamente, la existencia de secretos entre Peeta y Haymitch me hace fruncir el ceño.

― No podría decirlo. ― Respondo. ―Por lo menos seis, creo. Y aún hay varios que están luchando.

― Entonces, sigamos moviéndonos, preciosa. Necesitamos agua. ― Dice él, tomando mis hombros y girándome en la dirección que antes íbamos.

Hasta ahora no ha habido señal de ningún arroyo ni charca de agua dulce, y el agua salada no se puede beber. De nuevo, pienso en los últimos Juegos, en donde casi morí de deshidratación. Y en consecuencia, en Cinna insistiendo en que bebiera. Mi estomago se revuelve por unos segundos y pienso que quizá podría vomitar utilizando la excusa del embarazo.

Antes de que termine de analizarlo siquiera, mi cuerpo se adelanta y vomito todo el contenido de mi estomago justo frente a los pies de Haymitch. Este hace un gesto de asco para luego mirarme con atención, porque tanto él como yo sabemos que el embarazo es todo una farsa.

- ¿Ha sido falta de hidratación o el hecho de que el renacuajo ha hecho acto de presencia?

- Lo segundo, creo – murmuro con la vista fija en lo que antes estaba en mi estomago. Contengo las ganas que tengo de contarle lo que he visto sobre Cinna. En la forma en que le han golpeado. En cómo el pequeño hilo de sangre caía por su rostro. En que quizá ahora, justo en este momento, le estén torturando, no muy lejos de aquí. Pero me contengo porque si es que le digo todo aquello lo más probable es que los Vigilantes me tiren alguna bomba o explosivo. Y no quiero morir tan pronto. Se lo he prometido a Peeta. Moriré luchando o alguna cosa por el estilo.

- Puede ser que ambas cosas mezcladas. Mejor encontrar algo pronto. -Dice Finnick, a medida de que ladea la cabeza. Él, al igual que todos los tributos, sabe que lo de mi embarazo es una mentira. Me mira con curiosidad.- Necesitamos estar a cubierto cuando los otros vengan a cazarnos esta noche.

Nosotros. Cazar. Cazarnos. Vale, tal vez matar a Finnick sería un poco prematuro. Hasta ahora ha sido de ayuda. Y tiene el sello de aprobación de Peeta al dejarle la pulsera. Y ¿quién sabe lo que esconderá la noche? Si lo malo pasa a peor, siempre puedo matarlo mientras duerme.

Así que dejo que pase el momento.

Y Finnick hace lo mismo.

La ausencia de agua intensifica mi sed. Y aquello, sumado con la asquerosa sensación del sabor acido en mi boca, provoca que mi garganta duela bastante. Me mantengo ojo avizor mientras seguimos nuestra caminata hacia arriba, pero sin suerte. Después de otro kilómetro y medio, puedo ver que la línea de árboles termina y asumo que estamos llegando a la cumbre de la colina.

― Tal vez tengamos mejor suerte al otro lado. Encontrar un riachuelo o algo.

Pero no hay otro lado. Sé esto antes que nadie más, incluso aunque soy la que más lejos está de la cima.

Mientras camino, intento no pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Sin embargo, fracaso. Estrepitosamente. Pienso en Peeta, en la cama del centro de entrenamiento. En sus palabras susurradas, en su angustia que siento como mía propia. En lo que siento y en lo que no sé qué siento. Por otra parte, pienso en Cinna, en el aerodeslizador, en él diciendo que sigue apostando por mí. ¿Qué significaría eso? Cinna sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando hizo lo que hizo con mi traje el día de las entrevistas. Cuando pienso en él, es inevitable tocar mi pin del Sinsajo, como una especie de mensaje de aliento hacia los rebeldes.

A medida de que pienso, observo el cielo, por si surge alguna indicación que indique si existe algún riachuelo cerca. En una de nuestras expediciones juntos con Gale nos perdimos. Fuimos más allá de lo que conocíamos y después, simplemente, no sabíamos cómo regresar al sendero original. Las horas comenzaron a pasar y debido a que no éramos los amigos que llegamos a ser en algún momento, los ánimos comenzaron a decaer y pronto nos encontramos discutiendo por lo estúpidos que éramos. Pero luego recordé un consejo de mi padre, tan viejo como la vida misma. Allí donde la vegetación comienza a decaer en altitud, existe agua. Y donde existe agua, se encuentra el lago. Y en el lago me podía ubicar yo.

Cabe decir que llegamos a nuestras casas terriblemente tarde y después ambos cogimos un buen resfriado.

Por eso, cuando mi mirada capta un cuadrado raro vibrando, colgando del aire como un panel combado de vidrio, me llama la atención. Al principio creo que es el fulgor del sol o el calor del suelo. Pero está fijado en el espacio, no se mueve cuando yo me muevo. Y es entonces cuando conecto el cuadrado con Wiress y Beetee en el Centro de Entrenamiento y me doy cuenta de lo que hay ante nosotros. Mi grito de alerta está llegando a mis labios cuando el cuchillo gigante de Haymitch sale hacia delante para cortar algunas viñas.

Hay un ruido eléctrico muy fuerte. Por un instante, los árboles desaparecen y veo espacio abierto sobre un corto estrecho de tierra desnuda. Como un desierto. Después, el cuerpo de Haymitch ha saltado atrás desde el campo de fuerza, tirando a Finnick y a Mags al suelo.

Me apresuro hacia donde yace, inmóvil sobre una red de viñas.

― ¿Haymitch? ― Hay un olor suave de pelo chamuscado. Llamo su nombre otra vez, sacudiéndolo levemente, pero no hay respuesta. Mis dedos tropiezan sobre sus labios, donde no hay aliento cálido aunque hace unos instantes estaba jadeando. Le abofeteo, para que reaccione. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Siento como a mi lado Finnick comienza a soltar una serie de improperios, pero no le presto atención. Presiono mi oreja contra su pecho, sobre el lugar donde siempre descanso la cabeza cuando le abrazo, cosa poco común de todas formas, pero donde sé que oiré el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón.

En vez de eso, encuentro silencio.

**Capítulo más corto, pero no menos intenso! No les mentiré diciendo que me ha costado escribirlo, porque eso no es así. Simplemente no había escrito de Solo una Chispa. ¿El motivo? Nuevas ideas se han agolpado en mi cabeza, demasiadas. Tengo en mente un two-shot sobre Gale y un super One Shot sobre Peeta y Katniss después de la guerra. Además, de que Lo sé se está robando peligrosamente cada momento que tengo frente al computador. Sé que son un cúmulo de excusas baratas, pero así están las cosas. Lo toman o lo dejan *apunta con su pistola de plástico, intentando se amenazadora***

**¡Estamos cerquísima de los 90 Reviews! Cada vez que leo uno, por pequeño y corto que sea, me siento completamente gratificada. Sería fantástico que llegáramos a los 100, solo digo ¬u¬ . Aunque, bueh, la mayor parte del tiempo yo soy una lectora fantasma que no deja rastros, por lo tanto, no sé de qué tanto me quejo.**

**Podría seguir hablando sobre lo genial que ha sido el tráiler y todo lo que he gritado a ver a Peeta todo entero de blanco, pero supongo que nadie lee estos comentarios del final de los capítulos. Cuídense, muchachos, lean harto y espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima. **


End file.
